


Inquiry, Captain

by strangeworks



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Android Curiosity, Angst, Armchair Therapy, Butterfly Effect, Dialogue Heavy, Disguise, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotionally Repressed, Eventual Romance, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Fascination, Forbidden Love, Light-Hearted, Lime, Lore (Star Trek) Being an Asshole, Love Triangles, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other, Protective Data (Star Trek), Robot Feels, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Some Lore (Star Trek)/Reader, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touchy-Feely, Undercover Missions, Vulcan Mind Melds, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 83,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeworks/pseuds/strangeworks
Summary: Lieutenant Commander Data's interests usually remain exclusive to the Enterprise; however, he develops a very bizarre fascination for you amidst a joint assignment. The only logical explanation for this devotion may ironically arise out of illogical assumptions regarding his emotional capacity.From unrequited to inseparable, you navigate the seemingly innocent life of Data whilst struggling with your own. You experience a chaos that is romance, an enigmatic positronic net, and relentless android curiosity. But nothing's ever easy; in a proverbial snap of Q's fingers the dangers of space can steal it all away.
Relationships: Data (Star Trek)/Reader
Comments: 222
Kudos: 271





	1. Impossible Attraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put a lot of effort into this and I love it, but don't take it too seriously!! Just having some fun!  
> Hope you enjoy ^.^

You'd been working on a Security project with Lieutenant Commander Data for just over a month, and he was, at least what you deemed to be, a very interesting android. Much more interesting than everyone else on the ship, surely. As a Lieutenant yourself, you had been an integral part of the Enterprise and its functions since your inauguration six months prior; although perhaps not as integral as Data himself.

Your thoughts were interrupted and redirected to the Turbolift as its doors opened, revealing none other than the android you had just been thinking of. Your gaze followed Data's slender figure effortlessly stride down the Bridge's leftmost ramp to seat himself at his station; his long fingers dancing across the terminal to reconfigure the Enterprise's set course. 

"Lieutenant."

Yar's voice sounded beside you, ultimately breaking you from your thoughts altogether. You had propped your elbows on the back of your own chair, your face resting in your hands as you stared at Data. You straightened your posture quickly and spun around, embarrassed to be caught so unprofessionally positioned. 

"Sorry," You mumbled, meeting her eyes somewhat shyly. She closed her own in exasperation and leaned against the terminal.

"I understand you want to see the view, but that's not part of your job description." Yar huffed, rather tersely. You inconspicuously smiled; her definition of 'view' was very different from yours. "Can you run a diagnostic on one of the brig's protection fields? An Ensign mentioned that it's been malfunctioning, and we have a pretty dangerous criminal in there right now."

"On it." You kept your interaction short, successfully zeroing in on the brig's security functions. "Which one? The one Ensign-"

"The main one, you know what I'm talking about." She pressed her hand into the side of the terminal and pushed herself off, walking to her station at the front of the balcony. You quickly ran a scan on the central cell, finding a slight anomaly. You tapped a few of the screen's designators to reinforce the electrical components, and forwarded the rest of the mechanics to Commander La Forge to inspect more thoroughly. As you were doing so however, you felt someone's presence looming behind you. You turned your head slightly, expecting Lt. Yar waiting to reprimand you.

"Excuse me, Y/N."

Instead, it was Data's unmistakable mellifluent voice. You turned your entire torso to look up at him, a smile creeping upon your lips at the fact he had come to visit you.

"Hi, Data," Your voice was ridiculously chirpy and upbeat, so much so that it made you recoil. You cleared your throat to reassume your normally-calm way of speaking, but Data did not seem to notice what had embarrassed you. He reached over you to tap a code into the terminal; proceeding to analyze something before looking down at you.

"Have you successfully located the electrical breach in cell three?" His lime eyes were lit up in anticipation for your response.

"I have. Lieutenant Yar just told me that another one of the brig's protection fields have begun to fail as well." You kept your report professional.

"Unusual," Data's waist brushed your shoulder as he moved to send a report to Engineering.

"I already did that." You said quietly, leaning forward to stop him.

Data looked over at you before returning his gaze to the screen. 

"You did not." His voice was plainly expressionless, unlike Yar's usual impatient and admonishing tone.

"Well, I was before you interrupted me." You muttered slyly, taking advantage of his perceived kindness and being slightly more free with your choice of words.

"You have initiated a double request that has prevented any proper relay." Data either ignored or did not understand your tone.

"Well, I made the first request. You're the one that created the other, so technically the 'double request' is your fault."

"Regardless, I must now reset this particular terminal." Data looked back at you, so innocently, before taking the arm of your chair in his hands.

Your heart skipped a beat, for whatever strange reason upon his movement. He stared at you momentarily before gently pushing your seat over so he could reach the base mechanism underneath the console. You watched him kneel down beside you, ducking underneath the outcrop to reconfigure the piece of technology. You glanced back at Yar, expecting her to rush over amongst all the commotion, but much to your relief, she was speaking to Captain Picard about an unknown approaching ship.

"Lieutenant?" 

You redirected your attention back to the still-kneeling Data, who was now looking up at you expectantly with a bundle of wires enclosed in his long, pale fingers.

"Sorry, what?" You crossed your legs, suddenly very aware of your surroundings as the android scrutinized you.

"I had asked if you would like to converse in the meantime." He repeated, still paused in his endeavour to reset the terminal.

"Er, about what?" You gulped involuntarily. You'd spoken with Data about a lot of things in the past, but for some reason, him being at your feet in such close proximity made you feel slightly uncomfortable.

"In the past, I have noticed that you hold a considerably greater predilection for philosophical debate." He raised an eyebrow, slightly turning to adjust the wiring in order to reset the master switch.

"That was _one_ time," You felt a genuine laugh bubble up in your chest, uncrossing your legs to lean forward. "And I was drunk."

"Interesting," Data mused, leaning back to realign the wires with its containing groove of the wall. "One could argue that intoxication reveals the true desires of an individual."

"You're ridiculous," You scoffed, lowering your voice as Yar passed to resume her conversation with Picard in front of his command seat. Data's focus fixated on flipping the switch of the terminal back on before responding to you. You wondered if he was waiting for Yar to leave too, or if he truly was just completely occupied with his task.

"Am I?" Data asked finally, clearing his head from the console's outcrop to look at you. You couldn't formulate words for some reason, your throat suddenly dry. He sat at your feet for a moment awaiting your response, but you remained choked up for reasons beyond your current comprehension. Upon your silence, Data's central matrix must have identified other pressing priorities to attend to in that moment.

He suddenly moved closer to you on his knees, placing one sturdy hand on your mid-thigh. You inhaled sharply at the unsuspected touch, eyes wide; it was most likely to use you as leveraging aid to rise to his feet, but you couldn't stop your face from burning.

He gently pressed into you as he shifted his weight onto his left leg, his broad shoulders leaning into you as he repositioned his footing. He lingered unnecessarily in that position, causing your exhalation to catch in your throat. His knee brushed against yours as he moved to return to his standing position over you, his hand languorously dragging off of your thigh. You followed his gaze, which was absent as he analyzed whatever was on his mind. Your heart was racing, and you had to wipe your palms down your legs to calm yourself.

You had seen Data get up from a sitting, even lying position before, and he did not require any assistance. You had a bizarre, yet probably unfounded, feeling that he had touched you on purpose.

"Shall I send the message to Commander La Forge?" Data asked as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened, gazing at you intently. He was not standing close, which made you think that you were just imagining your previous convictions.

"G-Go ahead." You stuttered, motioning towards the panel before leaning back into your seat. Data waited for the system to reboot, glancing back at you with an open mouth to speak, but the flash of the screen interrupted and redirected his attention. 

"Lieutenant, can you accompany me to the transporter room?" Yar called, walking up the ramp and tapping your shoulder as she made her way to the Turbolift. You rose from your seat to follow her, but paused.

"Do you need me?" You asked Data, unsure if he had to speak to you about anything else.

"'Need you'?" Data's face twisted into a small expression of confusion.

"I-I mean, need me with anything regarding the project?" Your heart began to skip again, so much so that you wondered if you needed to visit Sickbay.

"I am fine. Thank you, Y/N." Data was compressing the alert into a format readable for Engineering, as the previous template had been erased upon the reset. It happened to you all the time.

"Okay," You smiled, your words unnecessary as you joined the irritated Lt. Yar in the Turbolift.

* * *

"Y/N?" Data called from behind you after the last person on the Bridge left. You usually had to stay to monitor readings and general operation before the night crew took over roughly five minutes after the usual crew cleared.

"Yes? I'm finishing up a report that should've been completed this morning." You admitted. You were secretly excited to be alone with Data in the Bridge, it was almost ... romantic.   
But you shoved that thought out of your mind as soon as it intruded, what were you thinking!? The worst thing to do was chase after a completely unattainable android.

You heard Data's voice become clearer and more in your direction; he must have swivelled his chair to speak to you:

"I have noted that starlight is more preferable for retinal health in comparison to artificial lumens. Eye strain is inevitable at the rate you are proceeding." 

"So you want me to sit with you?" You giggled, somewhat inappropriately before standing up and taking the file with you. Data did not answer, but watched you with a certain curiosity. You found it mildly frustrating that Picard still wanted hard copies of security report transcripts, and you confided in Data about such distaste as you switched the terminal screen into 'sleep mode'. You pushed in your chair and made your way over to the descending ramp farthest from you, but nearest to Data. He watched you expectantly as he predicted you were about to speak.

"Hard copies in this day and age are ridiculous." You let your eyes roll into the back of your head in resignation, letting your fingers trace down the railing. "I seriously-"

Your voice went up into a squeak as your foot caught on the jutting corner of the ramp's base. You managed to stagger a few steps forward towards Data with the momentum, trying to regain your balance, but you ended up toppling over right into Data's chest. His hands immediately fell on you; one placed flat on your back and the other gripping your arm. The initial flush of embarrassment at your clumsiness was replaced by an unusual... comfort.

"Y/N, you have fallen." Data looked down at you, with his head tilted. When you didn't respond or move, he asked you if you had injured yourself.

You propped your hands on either side of him in an attempt to regain your footing, but his hold was so firm that you only rose a few inches. Your faces were impossibly close, and you felt your heart starting to race once again. You had to close your eyes to calm yourself; what was wrong with you!

"Y/N, your heart rate. Should I escort you to Sickbay?" The tone of Data's voice had become slightly more concerned.

You took a deep breath before letting out a laugh. "I tripped on that... thing". Data tilted his head, as he did not know what 'that thing' was.

Your folder was bent up after the tussle, and you realized that you couldn't submit it in such a state. "Captain Picard will never take something like this."

"Are you injured?" Data's eye contact did not break away from you as he repeated himself.

"No, you caught me." You chuckled sheepishly, slightly pulling away from him at the sheer discomfort of your proximity. Data held you for a moment longer before releasing you, letting his hands fall to his sides as you stood to your feet.

"We must compose a new record. " Data pried the folder from your left hand, answering your previous lament.

"We?" You asked coyly, looking at him from under your eyelashes.

"Would you not prefer company?" Data asked innocently. You felt a warm blush sweep your delicate cheeks, completely at a loss for words. Data proceeded to speak to fill the silence:

"With your permission, there is a sensation I am compelled to disclose." His expression was blank. His eyes followed your movements as you first leaned into the console before inclining your upper body closer to him.

"To converse with you is highly enjoyable." Data remarked innocently. Your face felt hot, and you hoped your makeup hadn't melted off during the day to reveal your probably-red complexion. This was very uncharacteristic of Data.

"I really enjoy talking to you too!" You exclaimed in an upbeat tone, distracting yourself from his gaze by tracing your hands along the edge of the screen, refusing to look at him.

"May I ask you a question, if it is not a bother?" Data moved his head to recapture your attention; attention he misperceived as waning. 

"Sure," You smiled to yourself at his rather new interest in you.

"When we are in close proximity, your temperature increases by exactly three degrees." Data furrowed his brow. "It is nearly indicative of a fever-like temperature. I must inquire as to the reasoning for this phenomenon." 

Your eyes snapped over to him as he continued.

"In the past, I have registered such inconsistent oscillations in your temperature, but dismissed the curiosity to average parameters of the human body in response to external environments," Data's brow furrowed as he looked away to process the situation. "However, given its frequency of three times in a single day, I am unsure that hypothesis is viable."

"What frequency? Three times today?" You scrunched your face. Data's gaze switched over to you as he became eager to explain his findings.

"The first event transpired upon my visit to your station this morning, and the subsequent arose when you had lost your balance."

"The third?" You pressed, somewhat doubtful.

"Occurred two minutes ago, upon leaning into me."

You felt yourself subconsciously pulling away from him upon his last remark, feeling so embarrassed that you underestimated his ability to detect such nuances.

"I didn't lean _into_ you. I leaned forward."

"Due to this particular oddity, you have become a subject of my curiosity." Data ignored your clarification, his eyes gentle.

Your jaw slackened upon your disbelief. You started to explain but he interrupted, his eyes suggested he was in even deeper thought than before, even more so as his face contorted into a concerned expression.

"You do not feel hostility or fear towards me, do you Y/N?" 

You burst out laughing.

"What?" You placed your hand on his shoulder in comfort, "Why would I ever? I feel more comfortable with you than anyone else on the Enterprise."

"Adrenaline provokes a rise in human temperature, and such a hormone is triggered during potentially dangerous situations." Data's tone was educational.

Your hand was still on his shoulder, and upon the hyper-awareness of such, you felt a sudden inclination to make a move on him. If your reading of the situation was correct, he seemed to like you. But there there you went again; he couldn't have those feelings, he wasn't even human! Why was your intuition applying its regular assumptions to an android? Surely you could logically see that this was an impossible attraction.  
Nevertheless, you wondered how he'd respond if you entertained your intuition. You couldn't gauge a reaction like you could with a human, his face was relatively blank but slightly puzzled in anticipation for your response.

You leaned in slightly closer, and as you did, your hand naturally snaked down from his shoulder to rest against his chest. If it was possible, you felt him... tense up?

"That wouldn't be good," Your tone was almost facetious. You took his Commbadge between your forefinger and thumb, the rest of your fingers grazing the rough canvas of his uniform ever so gently.

"Y/N, I do not understand. What are you doing?" Data said in a rather low voice, his attention completely diverted to your new movements. You had a feeling he knew exactly what you were 'doing'.

"Would a person who felt hostile or scared be acting like this?" You asked, sliding to the left of the console to centre yourself in front of him, moving in even closer.

"It is unlikely, however, I remain confused-"

"You, Data, are confused?" You lowered your voice to a whisper, moving your hand up to his neck to rest on the crux just between his shoulder. Your chest was almost flat against your knees as you leaned as close as possible into Data, you couldn't tell if your vision was shaky or if he had also leaned in to close a certain distance. His yellow eyes were burning as you stared at each other for, what seemed like, an eternity. 

"I do not believe what I have in mind would be the intention of a subordinate." Data looked at you matter of factly, his head tilted. "Your temperature is increasing again, as is your heart rate. Curious. You do not appear fearful."

"Oh, is that so Commander?" You moved your face next to his, breathing your words into his ear. "I don't _feel_ fearful." Your fingers traced over the lining of his uniform collar, it was rough and thick. Data opened his mouth to speak but then closed it, his hands resting uselessly at his sides.

Suddenly you felt uncomfortable. Data wasn't reciprocating, and probably felt a little uncomfortable himself. You let go of him and moved away to stand up, his eyes following you with an expression of.. longing? You blinked and his face was once again stoic.

"I'm sleepy, Data, I'm sorry." You began to pick at the corners of the folder out of nervous habit. "I'm not acting rationally. Forgive me."

"It is within my abilities to write your report and leave it at your station tomorrow morning." Data's voice was dripping with a certain huskiness that you had never heard from him before, however, his face remained expressionless. You held out the folder for him to take, and as he did, his hand gently brushed yours. He did not break his eye contact.

His enigmatic presence was charming in and of itself; but you could never leave a mystery alone. You decided from then on that you would explore Data and his every single intricacy. Down to the last detail.


	2. An Unexpected Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You begin to feel awkward around Data as a result of last night; but he himself has begun to act differently towards you.

You walked out of the Turbolift and onto the Bridge with your head down, directly to your station. You were somewhat ashamed of how you acted with Data the night before. Even though you were just flirting, you had felt that you took advantage of him in some weird sort of way. 

Data did not try to talk to you during the day. Your report folder was present at your station when you arrived in the morning, which you promptly transferred to Picard. When you walked to the Captain's chair Data did not greet you like he usually did, but as you were walking away you accidentally locked eyes with him. Your face had flushed a beet red, and intensified even more so when he gave you one of his small, emotionless smiles. 

"Y/N are you feeling alright?"

You turned around to meet Deanna's eyes. She seemed genuinely concerned. 

"I felt something radiating from you, almost distress." She spoke quietly. You looked away from her, a short exhale escaping your lips.

"I'm fine, thank you for checking up on me." You dismissed, feeling extremely uncomfortable that she could so easily read and interpret your feelings and emotions. You were only really acquaintances with her, and didn't want to go into detail about your worries with the ship's resident android. Not to mention he was only a few strides away.

* * *

Later that day, trying to avoid Data was futile. You left the bridge earlier than usual, and as you exited the Turbolift to get to your quarters you bumped into something hard. 

"Ah, I thought I would find you here, Y/N."

You looked up to see Data's pale face and yellow eyes looking down on you, his eyebrows slightly raised.

"Hello," You mumbled as you tried to sidestep him.

"I wish to ask you something, if it does not interfere with your nightly routine." His gaze momentarily fell down to your lips and he moved closer. You uncomfortably shifted your weight onto your right leg, using your left to ever-so-slightly step backwards.

"Is something wrong?" 

Data was looking deeper into your eyes as if he was scanning your face for feelings even you didn't know you had. Your eyes couldn't look away from the curvature of his mouth, it was so... perfect.

"I had no chance to implore if you had received the report information." He said finally, not breaking his intense gaze.

You rolled your eyes. "Is that it? You..." You scrunched your face up in annoyance. "You waited here just to ask me about a _file_?" 

"Yes. Is there something wrong?"

"Okay. Well, thank you." You put your hand on his shoulder and tried to push him aside but he remained still, his hand grabbing you with a hard yet simultaneously gentle grip.

"I have something that I would like to give you." His eyes were locked on you, still so intensely. You told him to just proceed with what he had to say so you could go to sleep.

"A present."

You looked at him in confusion, both of his hands were empty.

"Where is it? In your quarters?" You looked around at the halls, curiosity piqued.

"Not quite." Data loosened his grip on your arm and swept it over to the small of your back. His touch was featherlight enough to send tingles down your spine; your heartbeat quickening as a result of your brain's confusion. You looked up at the android's pale face, showing no emotion yet expressing so much as he pulled you in and held you close. You relaxed yourself and moved your arms to meet behind his back, melting into his body. 

Was this the 'present'?

"I have learned that an embrace is a much preferred display of affection, although I do not feel affection in your capacity." Data's voice was soft and gentle next to your ear. "I hope we remain good friends for the majority of your lifespan, Y/N. You are an interesting life form indeed."

Your heart swelled at both the gesture and the remarks, falling for Data a thousand times over again. You gently pulled away from the embrace after a few moments, albeit reluctantly. You looked into his eyes, utterly speechless; the awkwardness from the night before melted away into something you couldn't grasp. Your incapacity to speak prevented you from truly articulating your emotions, but for some reason, you had a feeling Data already understood.


	3. Adoration and Flirtation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're starting to feel shy around Data now, your previously flirty self is somewhat disappearing.
> 
> He takes you away from the bridge to conduct some tests, as you've piqued his interest.

The doors to your room slid open and you stepped out, smoothing your relatively tight uniform. You looked up to see... Data? He was standing about two paces from your door. When he saw you, he turned around fully and gave you a small nod in greeting.

"Did you stay there the whole night?" You joked, rubbing his back as you passed him. He began walking with you and matched your stride, your hands brushing slightly as he did so.

"Yes I did. I felt the need to accompany you to the Bridge in the morning." Data opened his mouth to speak more, but he closed it and furrowed his brow.

If it was anyone else you'd be extremely creeped out that they waited outside your door the whole night. But it was Data. He didn't understand the concept of 'being creepy', as his machine-like mind only worked in logic. If standing outside had the best likelihood of running into you and walking with you, then he would take that route. Even more so, you were flattered at the gesture simply because it was Data; who normally didn't go out of his way for anyone.

"You didn't have to wait outside you know, you could've come in or something. I didn't go to sleep right away." You were feeling a sort of new tension as you walked down the hall, if Data wasn't an android you'd describe it as a sexual tension. 

"But you had said that you required sleep?" Data looked over at you with his neutral and wondrous expression.

"It takes me a while to fall asleep." You told him, because it didn't seem Data understood the experience of sleep; he might know every single mechanic and process that brings it, but he'd never know what it would be like to truly sleep.

"Then in the future, I will ask if I can join you." Data promised. The Turbolift doors opened and Data motioned for you to go first, his hand brushing against your arm. You shivered in delight. He entered the lift and the doors closed behind him; the space was so small that the two of you were facing each other in rather... close proximity.

"The composition of your eyes is rather unusual." Data slightly stooped to get a better look at your face "I would not say rare, necessarily, but unusual indeed." 

"Yours are even more unusual - I would even say... rare." You were teasing him by copying his way of speaking, but of course it went right over his head. 

"The eyes that I have do not contain pigments in the iris. Rather, it is a neutral synthetic dy for aesthetic purposes."

"Did you know the windows are the eyes to the soul?" You asked, steering the subject away from science.

"By human standards, you have an aesthetically pleasing eye colour. Thus, one could logically deduce, in the spiritual sense, that your soul is also quite aesthetically pleasing." Data closed his eyes and raised his eyebrows momentarily as an approval of what he had just said. You were sure it was his form of an emotionless compliment; could androids comprehend aesthetics even? You didn't want to ask Data in fear he'd ramble... even though you loved hearing him ramble now wasn't the time.

The Turbolift doors opened and you both exited - but it wasn't the Bridge.

"I thought we were going to the Bridge? We're late now." You said with a worried look on your face, stopping as the doors closed behind you. You still had to run a security check on the recent delegates, and it had to be done by the end of the day.

"I had noticed your work schedule was minimal today. My mental processes decided that you should take a break today." Data begun to walk, and you followed him wondering where in the world you were going.

"But I still have work. You can't decide if I 'get a break' or not." You took his arm to turn him towards you, but he kept walking; glancing down at your hand for a moment before lifting his head back up and staring straight ahead.

"The security check has been completed; perhaps more thoroughly and efficiently than a human could." Data cut his eyes at you... teasingly? You blinked and his expression was once again, stoic. "As well as future work for you that I observed in Yar's log" 

You couldn't help but smile. Data was like one of those middle school crushes doing all of your homework just to get you to notice them, at least that's how you saw it.

"Thank you," You breathed a small sigh of relief. "But where are we going?"

Data did not answer. The two of you had turned what seemed to be the 20th corridor and were still walking. "I didn't think the ship was even this big."

"The Enterprise is five thousand point nine eight seven kilometres squared in size with a height of-" 

"Thank you, Data." You interrupt gently, looking up at the profile of his white face, admiring his auburn-brown hair and the way it slicked back so perfectly. 

Data closed his open mouth and suddenly stopped. "We are here." 

It was Sickbay?

"I have decided to test your heart rate in controlled and monitored conditions, Y/N." Data's eyes were wide. "I find it extensively interesting that it can change with seemingly so little stimuli."

You backed away slightly. "You told Doctor Crusher about us - I mean," You shook your head and corrected yourself, there was no 'us'. "You told Doctor Crusher about my heart rate and what triggers it?"

Data looked at you with a slight frown, tilting his head as he computed your jumbled sentence. After a second he lifted his head straight and his expression relaxed.

"No. This is not an urgent medical matter in which the Doctor should be alerted. I would not waste her time with one of my own curiosities, she is very busy." Data took your hand and stepped closer to the doors so that they would open. "It will be just you and I." Data pulled you in along with him with a small amount of force.

It was completely empty save for a cardiogram, some syringes filled with blue and green liquids... even a sleep monitor? You were even intrigued.

"I am fascinated by the way your body works." Data said as he untangled one of the cardiogram's wires. "Change into the medical dress please."

You stifled a laugh, you'd never heard it being called that before. You picked up the thin material, its composition similar to that of a clinical face mask's. You began to take off your shirt when you noticed Data was staring at you.

"A little privacy?" You shot him a look, but instead, he tilted his head.

"Privacy, Y/N?"

"It means, look away while I undress."

"I do not have sexual desires as a human does. You are safe from predatorial-" 

"No, Data. It's just uncomfortable having someone staring at you, I can't explain it." You interrupted his logical response.

"Of course. If you feel more comfortable, I will close my eyes." Data shut his eyes, but remained facing you. Slightly weary, you proceeded with the undressing, quickly throwing the gown on. You had a strange feeling that he would open his eyes at any moment, an uncalled for feeling as he was an android, after all. You walked over to him and touched the cardiogram itself, wondering exactly how it operated.

"Lie down please." Data realized you were ready, opening his eyes. He turned to prepare the wires.

You walked over and lay down on the cushiony doctor's seat. He joined and stood over you, his face extremely concentrated as he calculated the exact location and degree to place the wires relative to each other and based on your anatomy. You giggled to yourself, as such precision was unnecessary - all one had to do was know the general location.

"The heart rate of a female human is faster than that of a human male's, given the size differential," Data continued as he moved the deep cut gown slightly to the left of your chest to place the first wire. "However, it does not explain your fluctuations." The gown was slightly loose and you felt it slipping, you raised your hand to adjust it, but he stopped your wrist.

"It would be better if you did not touch the apparatus." Data moved to pick up something from the side table, still holding you tight.

Your gown continued to slip, and you watched it reveal your breast. You let of a small shriek of embarrassment, and Data turned to see what had caused you such alarm. His grip loosened as he stared down at your exposed chest. His stillness allowed you to quickly fix the faux pas.

"Embarrassment?" He looked over at your face, his own filled with a pleasant expression of wonder.

"You could call it that." You said, your face red and grimacing. "Why do you need to use this, it feels so unnecessary. Can't your sensors pick up the same exact thing?" You tried to change the subject, and it seemed to work - for Data at least. You were still feeling insanely uncomfortable.

"Not to the degree of efficiency that this machine can provide." Data said simply as he continued to place the wires. This went on for another minute or so, fortunately with no other slip-ups. 

You heard the doors open and Wesley walked in, looking around in awe. "What's going on here?" he asked out of curiosity, coming over to your table and resting his hands on one of the side bars.

"I am measuring Y/N's heart rate. It is an experiment that I have wanted to test for a while now."

"Is something wrong? Why doesn't my mother do it? She'd probably understand better than you, Data." He said with a small smile.

"I have immediate access to all the medical literature your mother had read in medical school. As well as all medical databases. Technically speaking, I could perform brain surgery with the precision of a tenured brain surgeon." Data's voice was non-expressive as usual but almost sounded... annoyed? You were definitely imagining that.

"Y/N," Wesley turned to you with his goofy smile. "Why're you putting up with this?"

"Well, Data did some of my work for the day and I'm repaying him. I don't mind." You looked back over at him after glancing at Data. "There's not much space in here for three of us, Wesley. Maybe you should get back to your duties."

"This room can accommodate up to twenty people, perhaps more in a gathering. I do not see what you mean, Y/N?" Data tilted his head.

Wesley maintained his grin. "No I get it. I'll see you guys later!" And with that, he spun on his heels and almost ran out of the Sickbay.

"He's a sweet kid." You said fondly.

"I do not understand. Sweet?" Data turned his head to look at you, as he was now monitoring the cardiogram's screen.

"He's a good kid." You repeated, smirking at Data's cluelessness.

"Oh." Data appeared to be registering the word sweet in that context.

"Well, are we just going to stand around all day?" You asked. "I'm getting hungry."

Data walked over to stand beside you, yet again. He placed his hand on the middle of your chest unexpectedly. You felt your heart jump.

"Interesting." Data mused as he removed his hand, switching his gaze to your pupils. "Dilated." He observed.

You felt yourself blush. Maybe you shouldn't have agreed to this, you thought. "What was that for?"

"I had used my own systems to measure your heart rate in correlation with the machine." Data paused to look at the information. "Both I and the cardiogram registered a spike in heart rate five seconds ago." His gaze fell down to you yet again, leaning down close to your face.

"I believe I know what is causing it."

"W-what?" You shrunk back slightly upon his new proximity.

"Myself." He searched your eyes.

"What are you-you talking about?" You didn't even know why you were stuttering, it wasn't even that big of a deal.

"It is the only logical explanation." Data remained where he was, his eyes tracking back and forth as he looked into yours. "Do I make you uncomfortable, Y/N?"

The way he said that wasn't as incredulous as a couple days ago when you were in the Bridge. Now, it was more... taunting? 

"Are you flirting with me or something?" You tried to attempt a seductive tone, but you had to turn your cheek as you were unable to maintain eye contact any longer.

"Flirting?" Data straightened his back and dropped his eyes to the floor in thought, but promptly raised them back to you. "Do you enjoy flirting, Y/N?"

"It can be fun." You said, still avoiding eye contact.

"Flirting elicits many sensations within the human body. An elevation in temperature, heart rate, emotion, elation." You felt Data's eyes burning your cheek. "Do you believe I am... 'flirting' with you, Y/N?"

The way he said your name sent chills down your spine. He must've picked up on it, because he had turned to the cardiogram and then back to you, leaning down once again.

"Sometimes it feels like we're closer than we probably are." You tried to joke but it came out very unconfident.

"Is the reason for your condition due to the fact you view me as a romantic prospect?" Data's voice was completely innocent and void of emotion.

You finally turned your head back to him, only to realize he was a lot closer than he had been before. He remained unmoved, his eyes briefly examining your entire face.

"No. I view you as a good friend though. Maybe sometimes you're cute and my emotions get the best of me, hence the heart rate." You tried to maintain your composure under his intense gaze. He watched you with an expression of curiosity, his eyes dropping to your lips once again.

The front doors slid open, this time revealing Doctor Crusher. She seemed unaware at how the two of you were behaving and walked in nonchalantly.

"How's everything going? Thought I'd check in, and at the same time move you two along. I've got to use this space soon."

Data pulled away from you, breaking your eye contact. "The experiment has not been fully conducted as there is some technology that remains unused. But perhaps in the future we can resume it." Data glanced at you as you rose to a sitting position on the bench.

"I'm not trying to kick you out, but I thought you had more than enough time." Dr. Crusher was rearranging some of the medical supplies Data had moved.

"We got slightly side-tracked." You said with a weak smile. The Doctor didn't seem to hear you as she exited the immediate room and into her office.

You felt a pull at one of the wires and looked over to see Data's skillful fingers removing the electrodes. Once the last one was removed, he moved his hand rather awkwardly up to your face, caressing your hair and brushing it over your shoulder.

"Interesting." He said plainly.

The two of you thanked the doctor and exited the room. Your silent walk ended when you reached the Turbolift. You stopped at the doors, wondering what was on the android's mind but at the same time enjoying his silent company. Data turned and looked at you curiously for a moment.

"I believe now is the appropriate time for this." Data extended his arms out directly to you, rather stiffly. You laughed out loud, taking his arms and bending them slightly at the elbow, then widening the span to make him appear less awkward and rigid.

"Again?" You smiled, looking up at him rather mischievously before stepping into him and wrapping your arms around his waist. He slowly draped his arms around you, but this time rested his head on your shoulder. Your heart melted at the display of affection; you didn't know if it was a gesture he had researched or if it was his own emotional actions, regardless, your heart swelled all the same.

"They'll probably be looking for us on the Bridge." You breathed, pulling away. Data held on momentarily before releasing you quickly upon the tension.

"Thank you for entertaining my experiment today. It was most interesting."

"You're welcome, Data. Any time."

"Any time-" Data paused, pondering what you had just said. "Tonight then, perhaps?" 

"Wow you really just can't get enough of me." You grinned, walking into the Turbolift. 

"Cannot get enough of you? I am unfamiliar with that term... what I presume is, a figure of speech."

You were too tired to explain it to him so you just silently smiled up at him. He frowned at you for a moment, awaiting your response but then blinked, artificially copying your smile. 

"Will you meet me tonight?" Data repeated.

"Of course." You spoke finally, having to turn your face away from him so he couldn't register the way your face was burning.

The doors opened and the two of you walked out and went your separate ways. 


	4. Your Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Data spend the night together.

Data emptied the syringe into your body, gently pushing the last few drops out of the heart rate-enhancing drug.

"This isn't going to be harmful, is it?" you chuckled on the exterior, but inside you were wondering if it could seriously mess your body up in the long run.

"This is a highly stable drug, there is no need to worry." Data removed the needle from your arm and lightly placed his hand on your shoulder, pushing you into a lying position.

"You're taking this so seriously." You continued, with a small smirk on your face "Almost as if you're going to publish a research paper."

"I am not qualified." Data said simply, your joke going above his head. "This experiment is so I can learn about the intricacies of the human body."

"The human body? Why choose me then?" You teased, already knowing the answer.

"I am particularly fond of your functioning."

You suppressed a laugh, merely letting a smile creep across your face. What a bizarre compliment... but was it really a compliment or just a fact?

* * *

It was around 21:00 hours by the time Data finished whatever he was doing, he had spent roughly an hour and a half with it all. You had to admit that you were bored the first 30 minutes into it; he was so focused you barely spoke the entire time.

"That is the end of the testing." Data's voice finally rung clear in the sterile room. "I do not wish to make hasty conclusions about the results, but the science states that I am the most significant contributor to your accelerated heart rate." His expression was completely objective, he did not appear to be smug or flirty that he was the reason - Data was merely stating an observation.

"I'm going to deny that completely. I don't think it's that." You were lying through your teeth.

Since you'd been lying down in an uncomfortable position for such an extended period of time, your legs were a little wobbly. Once you got up, your left leg gave out at the knee, causing you to lurch forward... into Data's chest. He caught you with ease, grabbing your arms gently yet firmly as he slowly lifted you to a standing position once again.

"I cannot see why you are denying experimental results, Y/N." Data tilted his head down to look at your eyes in a sort of examining way. "Again. A heartbeat irregularity."

You rolled your eyes and pulled away from him, it was no use arguing with him but you didn't want to admit your feelings. The timing just wasn't right. You began to walk towards the doors.

"Would it be suitable if I were to accompany you?" Data asked, with a short burst of footsteps to catch up to you. 

You stopped and paused momentarily before stepping towards him and sliding your hand up his arm, resting it on the crux of his elbow. Data's facial expression turning into an even deeper confusion as he looked down inquiringly at your hand.

"Would it be?" Your words dripped from your tongue flirtatiously, your voice gentle and soft. The drug he had pumped into you had a somewhat dizzying effect, hence your new behaviour. You looked up to meet his glowing yellow eyes, but he averted them as he computed what was happening. You waited for him a few moments before he finally returned his gaze, parting his lips slightly.

"I am unfamiliar with this particular gesture. Is it a display of affection, much like a hug?"

You giggled, bending his elbow slightly and giving him a small pull so you could start walking. "Do some research on it, and you'll see."

The Sickbay doors opened and you stepped out, only to abruptly walk right into... Captain Picard. You dropped your hand from Data's arm and immediately put it behind your back, standing straight as the Captain cut his eyes at the two of you. Data looked down at his still-bent arm for a moment, then dropped it loosely by his side.  
"Captain Picard, is something the matter?" Data asked innocently, unaware that you holding onto him wasn't something colleagues normally did.

"I'm here on my own duties, Data." Picard dismissed him, immediately turning to you. "You weren't on the bridge today. Tomorrow I expect to see you alongside security when we greet the delegates on their home planet."

"Yes, sir." You nod, your eyes staring straight ahead, face burning with embarrassment for multiple reasons.

"Go to bed, both of you." Picard stepped past you and Data.

"Inquiry, Captain." Data tilted his head and furrowed his brow.

Picard slightly turned his head before he continued walking, ignoring Data. The doors closed leaving the two of you alone again. Data held out his arm for you but you ignored it, continuing to walk. That was a close encounter, and you didn't need another one... the last thing you wanted was for someone to start rumours about the two of you. It would ruin everything.

Data turned to you with a puzzled expression. "The Captain knows that I do not need sleep. Why would he include me in his order?"

"He was basically telling us to get lost."

"Get lost?"

"To leave him alone."

Data's eyebrows went up, registering the new term as you entered the Turbolift. Standing close to him as the doors shut, you somewhat boldly rested your head on his shoulder, feeling sleepy.

"Do you wish for me to 'get lost' as well, Y/N?" Data asked, unmoving. You felt a slight pressure as he lightly leaned back into you, a small smile involuntarily grew on your lips.

"I would love to spend more time with you." You shut your eyes and enjoyed the moment. He was just so - perfect, there were no other words to describe him.

Data didn't say anything, and you wondered what he was thinking. In fact, you had wondered what was on his mind the entire duration of the experiment...

The lift doors opened and you made the short walk to your doors, unlocking them with your fingerprint. You noticed that out of the corner of your eye Data was watching you intently. His eyes appeared to be moving around your entire facial profile and elsewhere. Again, you wondered what he was thinking. 

"I don't know how long you want to stay, but I'm going to sleep soon." You plopped down on the couch and closed your eyes. You hadn't even really had a busy day, but you were just... tired.

Data sat down beside you rather robotically for some reason. You had watched him out of the corner of your eye and the situation made you laugh out loud.

"What is humorous, Y/N?" Data looked over at you with his innocent expression.

"The way you just sat-" You giggled, your eyes welling up with tears because of his one small action. "It was just so-"

Data raised his eyebrows, his eyes still on you as he waited a response. You couldn't stop laughing, you didn't even know why, but it was just so _funny._

"A human joke?" Data encouraged, moving slightly closer to you and putting his arm over the back of the couch. But again, this movement was rigid and it made you laugh even more.

"Data, you're so-" you stifled a laugh before finally bursting out "STIFF." 

Data withdrew his arm as his face screwed up in deep thought. "I was programmed and built to mimic the same movements as human beings, meaning that my movements should not be... _stiff._ " Was his voice tinged with disgust?

"I'm just teasing you, Data." You suppressed another wave of laughter so you wouldn't hurt his feelings. But he didn't have feelings, so you had to wonder why he had such a mildly defensive tone.

"You are particularly giggly tonight, Y/N. It is a curious phenomena that I haven't... experienced with you before." _With you._ Your heart lurched. You'd already gone through with his experiment and seen him more than enough over the course of the day. Why did he want to spend more time with you? Again, if he were human you'd know exactly what his intentions were... but it was Data. 

"Oh come on, you've seen me laugh before." You rolled your eyes, moving closer to him as you secretly wished his arm was still on the back of the couch... for you to move into.

"Not in this capacity. It is rather... enjoyable to see you like this." Data looked at you so intensely you had to briefly break your eyes from him. "You are very aesthetically pleasing when you smile, and your laugh is a... melodic sound that would act as music to the ear of a human." 

You felt your face turn hot and a small smile involuntarily creep up on your lips as you kept your eyes on his uniform. You saw a stray string on the cuff of his right sleeve and reached to break it off. You were sitting on his left, and had to reach further than you could, so you moved closer to the point where your bodies were now touching. Data didn't say anything but you could feel the "inquiry?" just radiating from him. Now with a better range of motion, you took his hand in yours and lifted it closer to you. Taking your left hand and holding the string taut, your right hand wrapped the string in a loop and pulled - breaking the string off. 

"I can't believe you didn't notice something like that on your uniform, Data." You chided, smoothing the sleeve but still holding his hand.

"I must ask myself the same question. Perhaps I was too busy with you today to notice anything amiss with my clothing." Data's voice was close to your ear as you once again leaned back into him. You moved your hand across his, its milky porcelain tone so pretty in contrast to his yellow uniform. Tracing the tendons on the back of his hand, you felt your mind begin to wander. You felt so safe with Data, and you wanted him to know that. You wanted him to know that you had such strong feelings for him and that you wanted to know everything about him. 

"That feels peculiarly stimulating." Data spoke as you turned his hand over and began to run your single index finger across his palm. You'd been so wrapped up in thought that you'd even forgotten _he himself_ was there. 

"What does it feel like to you, Data?" You truly wondered.

"It feels like electricity; although not the same jarring grip. It is..." Data searched for a word. You looked up at him, and he was once again staring intently at you. "Pleasant."

An idea suddenly occurred to you.

"Try it on me, and tell me how it makes you feel in comparison." 

Data took your hand in his, similar to that of a handshake where his thumb was on this inside of your palm, and the rest of his hand was draped over the back. Very lightly, he began to move his thumb in a stroking manner. Your eyes went wide with shock - you thought he'd be lost and relatively useless. But he was expert, almost as if he knew exactly what you wanted.

"H-how does it make you feel, Data?" You choked out.

"I do not feel anything. But your response insinuates that you enjoy this." Data kept his eyes locked on yours. "Although, the fact that you enjoy my touch is... unusual."

"Why?" You lowered your voice to a whisper as he had moved his face closer to yours.

"If I were still doing the experiment I would say that your heart-"

"Forget about the experiment." You whispered impatiently, wanting so badly to hear what he was going to say. "Why is it unusual?"

"I did not assume that a human would enjoy an android's touch."

"Why do you think they _would_ enjoy it?" You probed.

"It is essential for human wellbeing to receive the touch of another human. If that is not fulfilled-" 

"Data."

"I am answering your question, Y/N."

"By citing an encyclopedia or textbook. I want to hear what _you_ think. Your own thoughts."

"I-" Data opened his mouth to speak before shutting it, his eyes dropping as he considered what you said. "I do not think I am equipped to answer your question right now." He was still holding your hand.

You gave up and sighed, resting your head on his shoulder. "I wonder what else you can do." You said, completely joking - more of a statement to yourself than to him.

"I am fully functional." Data moved his hand and placed it on your chin, moving your head up to look into your eyes and read you.

"Data!" You screamed, laughing and slightly pulling away, but he pulled you back into him, his own smile presenting itself as his eyes danced, searching yours.

"Why do you always have to look into my eyes?" Your smirk was growing even bigger as his pull caused you to fall back into him .

"To understand you." Data said simply, but with an air of confidence as he copied your smirk. Your heart skipped a beat... he could copy smugness? "I also believe I have told you that your eyes are a particularly unusual colour combination."

"If they're so unusual, then why don't you just take note of it? Why do you have to keep looking into them?" You asked, wholly fascinated. He had said you were aesthetically pleasing, unusual etc, but weren't those aesthetics that could only be comprehended through the presence of emotions? It's one thing to acknowledge beauty for what it is, but to consume it and marvel at it the way Data was now doing was... so... human.

"I enjoy looking at you." He said simply, now caressing your cheek. Your faces had been so close in the past couple days, and now, more so than ever, you wanted to kiss him.

"Why do you enjoy looking at me?" You pressed.

"I cannot explain. I feel content and calm upon observing you. I feel that there is nothing wrong when I look at you... or into your eyes. Much like a piece of art."

Your jaw slightly dropped as you stared at him with wide eyes. You'd never even had a human man put his attraction to you in such eloquent terms... well, if Data was confessing his attraction to you, that is. You were still too nervous to ask a question like that.

"Do you derive pleasure from observing me?" Data asked suddenly, surprising you.

Now it was getting strange, you had to admit. Data was showing a sort of self-consciousness or a need to impress by asking such a question. You seriously wondered if he had emotions that needed to be unlocked, or were specific to certain people - you couldn't believe he was totally emotionless anymore.

"I- I very much like looking at you. The way your eyes sparkle, the way your skin glows, the way your mouth curves into that smile I know isn't reflective of your emotions but..." You began to ramble, as you too, placed a hand on his face. His eyes searched yours, his face so innocent and sweet.

And there you sat, the two of you with your faces in each others hands, staring into each others eyes; faces mere inches apart as you took turns to tell the other how 'aesthetically pleasing' they were.The tension was insurmountable, and you were sure that Data was feeling at least _something_ as well. 

You slowly moved closer to his face, and Data held still as he appeared to be waiting for you to say something. You paused, biting your lip, looking away and at the monitor on the wall. Now wasn't the time to progress with a romantic relationship. You were just starting to get Data to open up about how he had felt about you, and to rush things may cause him to pull away out of fear and confusion. You wanted him to begin to explore his emotions, if he had them.

As you had helped him with his experiment, he would help you with yours.

You smiled, and Data returned it, this time with a more pleasant and welcoming expression than his previous plastered facsimile. 

"Are you going to stay longer?" You asked, pulling away and dropping your hand from his face and placing it on his chest, resting your head in the same spot.

Data moved his hand away as you adjusted yourself before placing it on top of your head and stroking your hair gently. "I must leave at o' six-hundred hours, but if you would permit, I would be able to stay with you until then." You felt the vibrations of his voice in his chest, and it was so calming. 

"If you could, that would be-" you felt your eyes involuntarily closing and a wave of drowsiness hit you. He was silent for a few minutes, awaiting your response the whole time.

"Y/N?" Data asked gently, his hand moving down your head as he moved himself to get a look at your face.

But... you had fallen asleep. So suddenly.

Data's brow furrowed. He got up from the sofa, putting his arms under you to lift you up in a single motion. He carried you the short distance to your room, and gently laid you down on your bed. The android carefully moved the covers over you to tuck them under your chin, but as he did so, you stirred.

"Y/N, may I join you?" Data asked softly, taking your awoken state as an opportunity to inquire into something he had wanted to ask the whole night. 

"Please-" You whispered incoherently, your heavy lids shutting again as you succumbed to sleep.

Data walked around to the other side of the large bed and laid down beside you. He positioned himself to be slightly closer to you before gently pulling you into him for what was, most likely, a calculation for your maximum comfort. He once again began to stroke your hair.

And you stayed like that the whole night; in Data's arms.


	5. In Command

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Data have the Bridge to yourselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short chapter, but it's more of an orientation piece so I can rethink my overall plan!  
> I've been writing my summer exams, but I'll have a bit more free time to continue this lovely fic soon :)

It was you, Worf, and Data on the bridge.

Everyone else was called into an evening meeting about something concerning Starfleet. Data was in command and you were stationed with Worf, who was to join the meeting at a later time.

Since all three of you were naturally relatively quiet, you had sat in silence for majority of the time. You had wanted to talk to Data so badly but with Worf so close, you felt embarrassed. _Why embarrassed?_ you thought, your hands absent-mindedly tapping on the interface. The night you had spent with Data had certainly stirred further feelings within you, but you had enough wits to realize that Data didn't feel any different. He would've regarded the night utterly platonic; sure, he enjoyed spending the night with you, but you highly, highly doubted that he was sitting in that command chair feeling butterflies in your presence. You could definitely go and sit beside him, striking up a conversation that he would respond to pleasantly, heck, even Worf might join in at one point. But your newfound shyness held you back, that shyness that causes you to fumble and stutter when you're around someone you've seriously caught feelings for, but aren't sure they reciprocate.

It was funny, you'd really started to pay more attention to your makeup, hair, and overall appearance. Ironically you'd also begun to use some of the perfume Deanna had gifted you for your birthday, even though you knew that Data wouldn't respond to scents the way the average human male would. This in and of itself gave you extraordinary confidence, but unfortunately it didn't translate into the ability to be super charming.

Data glanced over his shoulder, much to your surprise. You turned your head away as fast as you could when his eyes shifted from Worf to you. Geez, you were acting overtly bizarre now... almost like the day after you'd tried to seduce Data. 

_To no avail._

You felt yourself recoil at your intrusive thought; a sudden longing to make Data develop feelings, make him feel the way you did. It was all too frustrating to be caught in a loop of the unknown; Data was epitomizing 'mixed signals'.

"What is that smell." Worf was frowning. Your mind went blank for a second before realizing it was your perfume. You might've overdid it. A "what?" escaped your lips in an almost defensive fashion.

"It smells like..." Worf inhaled deeply then scrunched up his face "Flowers." 

"There are no flowers on the bridge, sir." Data turned around to speak, his voice educational. He was trying to make eye contact with you, but you were too busy glaring at Lieutenant Worf.

"It's my new perfume. Do you have a problem?" Despite him being your superior, it was often said that the two of you acted like siblings with all of your bickering and arguing.

"It smells disgusting." Worf kept his eyes on the panel, his words stinging. But, it wasn't like his opinions mattered, Klingon's appreciated very different smells.

"You smell disgusting."

Data watched with a wonder at the spectacle of the two of you insulting each other.

"I am intrigued." Data spoke finally after Worf had mumbled something rude under his breath. He was fully turned around to engage with the two of you, "Despite the hierarchy of power you hold over Y/N, Worf, the two of you act as if you are merely... friends." Data's eyes fell to the ground as he went deeper in thought "Friends that are not separated by rank, friends who do not hold back or adhere to social norms." 

You began to laugh and Worf let out an irritated sigh as Data looked at you both expectantly.

"Perhaps it is the gravity of our positions. We must be close enough to trust one another, but at the same time that closeness can become..." Worf turned to you as he searched for a word "Irritating" he sneered, finally. You gave him a shove, a grin spreading across your face. You felt Data's eyes burning the side of your face but you avoided all eye contact.

Suddenly, Captain Picard's voice broke the conversation "Worf, you're needed." 

"I trust you with this." Worf said, nodding at you before entering the Turbolift. The doors shut in front of him, and it was just you and Data now. 

There was silence for a long time before Data turned around abruptly.

"Y/N." His voice mildly urgent. "Would it be correct to say that we are close?" Such an emotional sentence was said completely devoid of animation.

"Close?"

"Lieutenant Worf stated that both you and him are 'close'."

"By that definition, then yes. I'd trust you with my life" You smiled, but then your face went red. "I'd trust all of our bridge crew with my life." You added quickly, that weird embarrassment flowing over you again.

"Have you shared a bed with Worf?"

"E-excuse me?"

"Similar to how we shared a bed last night." Data's face was innocent.

"No. I have not." Your voice went terse, face completely on fire. "With anyone except you, it would be inappropriate. Sharing beds is meant for romantic partners"

"Then one could interpret that we are romantic partners?" 

"You can only be romantic partners if both people feel the same way. Trying to tell me something?" You felt your embarrassment half-melt into a sort of cheekiness.

You had stumped Data, his brow furrowing slightly.

"Are you telling me you can feel romantic emotions?" You blurted, with the intention of coming across jovial but ending up sounding strained.

"That is not the case." Data furrowed his brow further.

"Then why are you so concerned about us being close?" You stressed the word again in a good-natured mocking fashion, but you weren't sure if your tone was actually insecure.

"In being close to someone, I could quite possibly understand what it means to be human." Data's eyes were soft. "Human attachment and companionship is a significant aspect of not only survival, but for an increased quality in human life."

You put the interface on standby as you walked down the ramp to sit beside him. Your shyness was slowly melting away the more you talked to him.

He continued. "Being close to you is something I find..." He searched for a word momentarily before settling on "Compelling." 

You looked at him with wide eyes. He'd spoken similarly before, but each time was like honey.

Ironically, the moment of silence was broken with:

"You smell disgusting." A pleasant smile was etched on his face.

"I d- wait-what? Excuse me?!" You recoiled, your face twisting in anger. "That's so disrespectful!"

"I am repeating what Worf had said to you. It illicited a response in you that I found... indescribable." Data raised his eyebrows, his tone slightly consolatory. "What you did to him, I want you to do to me."

You were slightly dumbfounded. "What." 

"I want to engage in a similar banter with you. I want you to feel comfortable with me."

"Data!" You realized what was going on. "You think I don't feel comfortable with you?"

"As some would say, you run 'hot and cold'. Particularly after a long interaction, you become distant." 

This was too weird! He was expressing an emotion, or an inclination to solve an emotion. Wouldn't that require some emotion? You stared at him.

"It's nothing personal Data. We've been through so much in so little time that perhaps I haven't been able to really process everything." You found yourself leaning on the armrest, closer to him, as you tried to reassure him.

"I cannot worry, nor can I feel insult. I have calculated the probability of your mood, but the reasoning of it confuses me." Data examined your eyes so delicately, his hand moving to his own armrest. "I do not understand why, but I want you to treat me in the light-hearted way that you treat Worf, even Riker and Wesley. I want to..." Data trailed off.

"Flirt?" You winked at him and pulled back, laughing. You knew exactly what Data was trying to say. He wanted you to be playful with him, tease him, shove him, even argue with him. The fact that he wanted these things without being able to express it showed you that there was a small spark of emotion within the android. Perhaps if you stoked it enough...

"You have told me you enjoy flirting. Perhaps it has 'rubbed off' on me." Data looked at you almost admiringly as you giggled. It was getting to a point where you just viewed him as a human; the way he was acting was all too emotional.

"So, you really want to be treated like Worf?" You smirked, leaning back in. Data slowly leaned towards you, almost hypnotized as he awaited your next move.

And you slapped his arm. "Well here! That's what you get for telling me I smell disgusting!"

He remained still, before suddenly reaching out and shoving you backwards lightly. "I am a higher rank than you." Data said, matter-of-factly but you noticed a slight teasing tone. A huge grin spread across your face as you realized Data had learned the art of playful touch. You grabbed his collar and started shaking him. "How dare you!" your voice filled with mock anger. Data's eyes widened before grabbing your arm and wrenching the grip off of his uniform, pausing for a moment before pulling you into him. 

"I guess you could say we're very, _very_ , close now." You purred, before laughing in his face and grabbing his other arm in a sort of wrestling position.

Data didn't respond to you, but gingerly grabbed your arms and held them back. He was... smiling! You couldn't tell if this was a genuine smile, or a smile utilized to make you feel more comfortable. You got the vibe he was enjoying this, however.

"Data, you're smiling!" You lowered your voice, laughs still escaping your mouth.

"Oh?" Data tilted his head and smirked. Your heart jumped slightly as you squirmed under his gaze.

"You're-"

Then the Turbolift doors opened. Heart racing, you went to jump off Data but mid-jump he released you too late, and the momentum swung you back into him. You fell forwards in a standing position, your chest slamming into his face.

"What the devil-" Picard's cry was completely filled with shock.

Quickly recovering just by adrenaline, Data steadied you as you scrambled to your feet.

"Is something wrong, Captain?" Data asked, his voice innocent. You licked your lips in apprehension. Data had to have realized that you looked like lovers just then; the whole ship was already talking and this event certainly didn't help.

"What were you and Y/N just doing." The Captain wasn't letting up this time, his voice plain and cold.

"I-" You began to speak but your throat went dry.

"Y/N was proving that she is comfortable with me."

You cringed so terribly. That was the worst thing he could've said. "Very comfortable." You heard Riker say, his voice low. 

"Worf and I were joking earlier, and I was just teaching Data what teasing was." It was a terrible reply but at least it was something.

"Are you telling me that you and Lieutenant Worf engage in these activities as well?"

Worf stood up straight. "Captain-"

"No. There wasn't even an activity, we were just playing a game and somehow I ended up on his chair as well-" You cut yourself off because you were just sounding stupider and stupider.

"What Y/N is trying to say is, we were having fun. I perhaps got carried away and involved her too heavily. I take full responsibility."

"What am I to do if I can't even leave my own officers on the bridge without them jumping on each other like teenagers!" Picard was almost shouting.

"I take full responsibility." Data repeated. 

"Quiet." Picard snapped his attention to him, before snapping it to you. "I do not involve myself in the personal affairs of my crew members. But most of my crew members have the sense to separate the personal from work."

"I enjoy the company of Y/N very much, Captain. But I am unable to express feelings in the way you are suggesting. In fact, it is highly inappropriate for you to insinuate such things." Data was very matter of fact as he stood up so Picard could sit down.

"It's always that same old song and dance, Commander." Picard seemed suddenly bored and mocking "I cannot express feelings." he caricatured, waving his hands.

"It is true, Sir." Data held firm, stepping slightly in front of you to ... shield you?

"You were looking pretty emotional a few minutes ago." Riker scoffed. The rest of the crew began to take their positions, leaving you and Data displaced and standing side by side.

"Captain, this is obviously a losing battle. Believe what you will, but nothing will interfere with our work. We're dedicated to the Enterprise more than anything." You suddenly felt very tired, you felt yourself reaching for Data's sleeve out of comfort, but quickly pulled your hand back.

Picard stared at you for a moment.

"I relieve both of you." He said finally, waving you off. You stood for a moment incredulously before whipping around and almost stomping to the Turbolift.

Data followed you in. Silence. 

"In the future, it would be wise to reserve intimacy for private settings."

Your heart jumped slightly, not expecting him to say anything, let alone something like that. You let out a small laugh, but Data's face was serious.   
  
"Data, nothing even happened." You tried to sound calm and collected. His intoxicating presence overwhelmed your worries; now almost cancelling them out. You had so many emotions clashing at once, but when you looked at Data's face they all... melted away.

"Nothing?" Data asked, suddenly seeming very distracted as he gazed at your face. You opened your mouth to explain but froze when he reached out and ever-so-gently brushed a strand of hair away from your face. The skin he touched tingled hot and cold at the same time, stunning your lungs momentarily.

Attempting to appear unaffected, you turned away to face the doors so he couldn't see your flushed cheeks. He was about to speak again, but the Turbolift doors opened.

"I'm going to sleep, Data." You rubbed your eyes, moving to step out into the crisp air of the hall. You heard his footsteps fall in slightly behind you:

"Shall I-"

"Alone." You exclaimed - a little too forcefully - over your shoulder. You wanted to clarify that you just needed some peace and quiet, but you were wholly consumed by worry. It was very, very clear that he was attracted to you, even smitten, and you felt so terrible. You should've known better than to drag him into public scenes; you cursed yourself for pushing him into the unknown territory of romance. But how were you supposed to know that he would reciprocate? How were you supposed to know he even _could_?

"Of course. Goodnight Y/N." Data retreated back into the Turbolift, his face entirely expressionless.

You were sure Data was offended and probably mildly insulted; but you also had a feeling that life on the Enterprise wouldn't be the same again.


	6. Forbidden Fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possible TW: Seduction/some sexual content
> 
> You are told to stay away from Data succeeding the events on the Bridge.

Simply put, every woman on the Starship Enterprise wanted William Riker, and every man wanted to _be_ him _._ This was just a given; so much so that Riker himself expected complete submission to his authority. Anyone that confronted him became a tormented individual, and any woman that rejected him was soon mysteriously shunned by all potential suitors. Given these dire consequences, Riker always got what he wanted. He held a power that even Picard himself lacked.  
  
It was just your luck that you were the receiving end of one of his advancements.

"I'm worried some sort of - gossip - has gotten around the ship." You dropped your eyes to the floor, studying the seams in between the metal flooring.

"Hey," Geordi moved his head to look into your eyes "If I heard it, I'd be _running_ straight to tell you. You know that, Y/N."

"But why would Riker go out of his way to do all of that? He'd never so much as looked at me before-" You stressed the last sentence, waving your hands exaggeratedly to prove your point.

"That situation with you and Data on the bridge was innocent. Tell me how he could call you promiscuous just based on that? I could see if this was a constant thing with different people, but it's not." Geordi chuckled, returning to his work. You had propped yourself up to sit on top of the meeting table in Engineering, feeling its smooth, cold surface beneath your fingertips as you pondered whether or not you should break the news to him, as he most likely hadn't heard it yet:

"I've been ordered to stay away from Data." You shut your eyes so you wouldn't have to see Geordi's facial expression.

You heard Geordi's uniform crinkle as he turned around to face you. His loud and incredulous "What?" caused heads to turn towards in your direction, but he waved them off and hushed his voice. "Are you serious? Why? Does the Captain actually think you two are going to cause a problem for the Enterprise?"

"Or fuck on the bridge."  
It was witty in your head, but your 'joke' sounded more like a reality when you said it out loud. You felt sick to your stomach; was no one allowed to display any ounce of affection around here?

"Now, what you guys do together is your business." Geordi put his hands up, a playful smile creeping upon his lips. "But two grown officers ordered to stay away from each other like a couple Romeo and Juliet's doesn't sit right with me."

"I feel strange." Your voice was barely above a whisper, tracing the tip of your shoe in imaginary figure eights as you tried not to cry.

Geordi crossed his arms and took in a deep breath. "You guys haven't snuck out to see each other?" he wasn't very good at dealing with women, let alone crying ones.

Your head shot up. You'd thought of it, but coming from Geordi's lips put a whole new meaning to it. "If we got caught it would-"

"Aaand that's why you go out at night." Geordi walked past you and to the opposite panel. "Nobody knows what goes on inside other people's quarters. And at night? No one _cares_."

You kept your eyes on the ground. You had no idea if Data would want that. You hadn't so much as seen him in a whole week; both of you were strictly obeying the orders.

The Engineering doors opened, and you paid it no mind until a deep voice startled you from your thought.

"Y/N." 

"W-Worf." You jumped off the table and stood at attention. He was staring at you with suspicion, but then again, he always had that look of suspicion. You smoothed your uniform and chewed your lip.

"Y/N. You are to accompany me tomorrow to the planet Hydros." Worf clasped his hands behind his back. "I'm telling you this now because there is a certain amount of... prep, that goes into it."

"Yes, sir." You nodded.

Worf exited as quickly as he had entered, leaving you and Geordi to speak freely once again.

"I thought that was Picard or something." Geordi joked, putting his hand on his chest. You closed your eyes in relief. "So did I."

"Sooo," Geordi was concentrated on stabilizing some area of the ship. "Are you going to take up my consideration? It wouldn't hurt, even if it was only once."

You remained silent.

"The whole Riker thing..."

"What, you've got feelings for him now? You're killin' me here, Y/N!"

"No, no!" You bursted out in a small laugh. "You know what I mean."

"I do, and I'm telling you not to worry." Geordi began pushing you out of the room altogether. "You didn't even really reject him, and he's not some big evil guy. He's probably just feeling a little spurned."

You sighed, waving and saying your goodbyes as the doors closed behind you. You absent-mindedly walked down the halls, your head spinning as snippets of that night returned in very real-feeling flashbacks.

" _You'd rather have some cold, hard android feeling you up instead of someone warm and soft?"_  
You shivered at his uncomfortable, weird phrasing and the way he stressed the T in 'soft'. He had tried to pull you close, but all you could smell was his strong aftershave, mixed with his reeking desperation.  
" _What kind of... stuff have you and Data done? I know you two have fucked before, no doubt about that. The way you look at each other, touch each other, heck I didn't even know Data could act like that. Does it excite you or something? What provoked you to pursue something with him? What. is. it. about. him. that a real human doesn't have?"_

You didn't even know the answer to those questions yourself. But Riker was wrong, you'd never had any sort of sexual contact with Data; the closest thing to anything physical was just a hug. And besides, why did everyone want to make your relationship their business? You two weren't even IN a relationship; that's what was so frustrating, if anything, all of this was ruining a potential one.You didn't remember such commotion like this when he and Tasha had a fling, in fact, you hadn't heard a thing until his trial.

 _"I bet it really hurts to know that you've been banned from seeing him. I've been ripped away from lots of lovers, so I understand what you're feeling."_  
You began to lightly shake at the recollection. You didn't want to think of this anymore, you didn't want your perception of Riker to be so tainted. You missed when everyone was friendly and just got along.

You had been so lost in thought that you had unknowingly travelled straight to your quarters. Without a second thought you bursted through the doors, promptly throwing yourself equally as violently onto your bed as you began to sob into your pillow. Tears of despair for losing Data, for having lies made up about you, Riker disliking you, and a possibly tarnished reputation. It was all too much. 

You sat as such for hours before finally deciding to take Geordi's advice. You were going to disobey the Captain.  
You slowly rose from the tear-soaked sheets, making your way to the bathroom in a blurred daze. Peering into the mirror, you were a complete mess: hair, makeup, clothing. You couldn't carry out the night like this. No, not in the slightest.

A surge of something... motivation? ... lust? ... captivated you to choose the most revealing clothing you had aboard. It was a skin-tight dress that Deanna had given you for one of the Federation dinners, and right now, you were more thankful than ever.

Once you were ready to start your makeup, you applied a light dash of eyeshadow, dragging it to your outer corners in a mock-wing fashion before going over it with a black felt-tip liner. Curling your long lashes, you applied the strongest of your waterproof mascaras. Just in case... the tears came flowing again.  
The blush and lip gloss came last, and you admired yourself in the mirror. You actually looked beautiful. You really did. You refused to have your shine and presence stolen from you by a couple of bully high-ranking officers.

You suddenly became giddy and excited at the thought of him looking at you like this. You wanted to know how he would act, how he would feel, what he would say, 

Slipping into the glittery silver dress, you could only zip it up halfway based on the leverage, launching you into a panic. This had happened the night of the dinners as well, the dress was so form fitting that it required a second person to help. At the time, Deanna had helped you, but obviously that wasn't an option right now.  
This would ruin your whole plan if you couldn't get the dress on. Wearing your uniform wouldn't be the end of the world but it wouldn't have the same effect you wanted to have. By now, you'd seen that Data was capable of appreciating the way you looked - and surely if he was apprehensive of talking to you this would change at least something.

You sat helplessly on your bed, looking into the closet for another possible outfit. As you surveyed the clothes to no avail, a small glimmer caught your eye - one of the thin metal hangers that held up your reserve uniform. You remembered an old trick your mom used to use in situations like this: fish the hanger through the small hole in the top of the zipper, and pull. It was awkward, but it worked, the dress snugly zipped up allowing you to admire your form in the mirror.

Suddenly, your door rang. Your eyes widened and you momentarily stood in shock before shutting the bathroom door. You had no idea who it was, but it was most likely someone you didn't want to talk to. Hiding was useless, if someone was truly looking for you, they'd just have to ask the computer your exact location. There was no pretending not to be home on this ship.

Thankfully, moments passed and there wasn't another ring. It was 21:00 hours anyways, who would be bothering you at this time? Gingerly stepping into your high heels, you took the purse you filled with all your makeup. You caught your own eye in the full-length mirror by the door once again, and you grinned to yourself. You hadn't gotten this dressed up in a long time, and it felt good.

You were just a few paces away from Data's quarters when you ran into Deanna. You felt an irritability wash over you. So close yet so far. You faked a smile and asked her how she was.

"Oh my, look at you." Deanna was genuinely shocked. "Where are you going, if I may ask?" Her smile was so genuine and happy, but you know she was probing.

"The Holodeck, of course." You smiled tersely, hoping she wouldn't pick up on your lie. "Who would be worth getting this dressed up for?"

Deanna laughed but you could tell her eyes were deeply examining you. "It sure would be nice to get a break from all of this. I might join you." She 100% suspected Data.

"You wouldn't like this program, Deanna." You smiled even wider to hide your growing irritation. "It's quite personal." You added quickly as she opened her mouth to protest.

"Oh, I see." Deanna winked, rubbing your arm before walking past you. "Enjoy the night." 

Yes, you would.

Thank God the Holodeck was in the direction you were going, or else you don't know what excuse you would've made.

~

Finally, the doors you wanted. He would definitely be in there at this hour. Your mind was racing, palms sweaty with adrenaline as you pressed the alert button.

There was a pause before his voice clearly enunciated an emotionless "Enter."

The room was low lit - almost pitch black - and deafeningly quiet.

"Ligh-" 

"You are not supposed to be here." A simple, but sharp voice came from the darkness, interrupting your command.

"Oh, is that so?" You say, your voice subconsciously adopting a flirtatious tone as the doors shut behind you. "Why are you sitting in the dark?"

"I have no need for visual stimulation at the moment."

"Are you so sure?" You smirked. "Why don't you come over here then?"

"I would prefer not to."

"Data." You breathed in, finally saying his name.

"Yes?" The quiet voice in the darkness frustrated you. Taking matters into your own hands, you walked towards the general direction it was coming from.

"Do not come further."

You felt like someone had just kicked you in the stomach. "Why not?" your voice was shaky.

"I have received orders to not communicate nor interact with you, Y/N."

"As have I. But I'm breaking them." You continued towards him, finally spotting his figure. Why the hell were the lights off?  
Of course, since you couldn't see, you tripped. Normally, you barely ever lose your footing, but for some reason, every interaction with Data had included you tripping.

You fell into the wall, but quickly regained your balance. "Can you just turn the lights on?"

"Did you injure yourself, Y/N?" Data's voice was close now. He had moved to meet you. "Lights."

You turned to look at him as light flooded the room. He looked the same as always, but his hair was slightly tousled. You instinctively reached to smooth it before withdrawing your hand. He silently stared at you in a way that was so piercing and unreadable. You returned the gaze for a few minutes, and although it would've been uncomfortable with anyone else, with Data it was... affectionate.

"Your appearance is very-" Data finally spoke, standing over you. You didn't know if his lack of words was something to boost your ego ten-fold, or plunge you into insecurity.

Taking your hand in his, you didn't break the eye contact. "I- I missed you" you said finally, relief washing over you just by uttering those few simple words, but he withdrew his hand and turned away.

"We cannot be together anymore."

You couldn't help but find some symbolic meaning in his words. 'Together' as if to imply you two had been in a sort of relationship; which wasn't the case at all, but did Data think of it as that? Geez, you were starting to sound more like Data yourself.

"There's no reason to take it so seriously." You grabbed his arm, unsuccessfully attempting to turn the solid android around to face you. "What we do on our own time in our own quarters shouldn't be subject to Picard's opinion." 

"I do not wish for you to be removed from the Enterprise." Data's voice was low. "That will be the end result of this, will it not?"

You still had your hand on his arm, trying to pull him. "I can't stand it to not be able to see you. I've been removed from the bridge, and I can't interact with you at all and it's just -" your nonsense trailed off into nothing as you helplessly looked at the back of his head. 

"I am distressed as well. But there are too many risks if we continue to see one another."

"No one will know. No one _has_ to know." 

Data turned his head, trying to get you to understand the gravity of the situation. "You cannot be sure of that."

You pulled at him again, and finally he allowed himself to be moved. Turning him around, you were facing each other once again, his hands stiffly by his side as he stared into what felt like your soul. You placed both of your hands on his arms, the soft fabric rippling as you attempted to guide him over to the sofa. He stayed put.

"Move." You say, gently pulling before pushing him back onto the cushiony couch.

"Data, you've acted in ways that have violated some of the ship's norms in the past. Why so virtuous now?" You swayed lightly side to side, looming over him. His eyes remained fixed on yours. "It's not like I'm cornering you in Ten Forward." You continued, spinning to sit down close beside him, your right leg slightly on top of his left leg.

Data sat unmoving, his eyes flitting back and forth between yours. "I do not understand." As you opened your mouth to speak, his eyes moved from yours and settled to your lips. You finally felt like you were getting somewhere with him.

"I want to be with you every second of the day as it is." It all came spilling out. "So you can surely understand, this is making life impossible for me." You were extremely close now.

"You are intoxicated, Y/N."

"I'm not." You frowned. You'd only had a glass of the replicator's champagne to calm your nerves before all this. His rigidity suggested he needed something similar.

"What is it about me that compels you so?" Data asked, his tone of voice completely wondrous now, as if to ask a genuine question.

You looked at him for a moment before speaking. "I think that I-"

The android quickly put his hand up as if to say no more. "No. Do not tell me." his eyes glazed over and he turned his head away.

"Please-"

"You are only hurting yourself if you answer me. I was in error to ask such a question. It will only encourage you." 

You breathed in, resting your hand gently on his leg, rather innocuously. He briefly looked down at it before repeating himself quietly "You are only hurting yourself. Please."

In somewhat of a trance, you ignored him and gently began to move your hand across his leg in small strokes. You wanted to see his reaction so bad, and you got one. Data's leg jumped at the stimulation, which ignited a giddy emotion you didn't know you had. He tilted his head as if he was processing what had caused such a reaction.

Leaning more into him, you moved and began to stroke his hair now, smoothing it back to how it should sit. Data's eyes had widened slightly in surprise, and he remained completely still.

"I advise you to cease, Y/N. If we are found like this-"

Ignoring him, you leaned in further so that your faces were close... except he refused to look at you. The side of his face was so perfect to you, that you couldn't resist placing your lips on his cheek, kissing him gently. Your heart was beating out of control as your hands slid to rest on his shoulder, continuing to kiss his face softly.

"It would be appropriate to return your affection in regular circumstances, however, this is not a regular circumstance."

You did not feel any frustration in response to his words; if he really wanted you out of his quarters, he would have done so long ago. You tilted your head and gently kissed his neck. As soon as your lips touched his skin, he inhaled sharply out of surprise. You giggled and did it again, this time his arm reflexively jerked and landed on your thigh. 

You waited for him to move his warm hand from your leg, but he didn't, and in fact, you could swear he was digging his fingers into your skin. The more you buried your face in his neck, the more his grip on your thigh tightened. You weren't imagining it - the room seemed to be getting hotter and hotter.

As you pulled back for a second, you noticed his eyes were shut, and his head was slowly reclined against the back of the couch in some sort of ecstasy. You licked your lips, wanting more especially now that you saw he was capable of enjoying small exchanges like this.

As you continued kissing him and running your hand rhythmically across his chest, Data slowly moved you to sit slightly more on top of him. That familiar pang of butterflies hit you, hard.

With his hand still firmly placed on your thigh, he pulled you into him almost violently, his eyes now open and wild. You were like a deer in headlights as he ducked his head to gently place his own lips on your neck. You felt yourself getting unbearably hot, pushing yourself into him, feeling his lithe body against yours.

He began to rub up and down your thigh, kissing you in all the right places - you were in an indescribably lightheaded state. His mouth began to travel down to your collarbone, his hands slowly moving up your thighs, subtly lifting the fabric of your dress.

"D-Data" You faltered.

He suddenly stopped. "Is something troubling you?"

"How can you-" You took in a breath. You wanted to continue so bad. "How can you tell me leave but then-"

Data tilted his head and gave you that look of signature confusion.

"I feel like you're just humouring me." You frowned, looking down at his hands.

"Humouring?" Data was even more confused. "One could perceive this as mutual."

"How is it suddenly mutual? " You went to move off of him but he held your legs tight. "You were just telling me to leave moments ago."

"I believed it would intensify the succeeding events for you."

You sat there in shock for a moment. What?

"So you-" You stuttered in disbelief. "So you had no intention of obeying the Captain's orders?"

Data just stared at you, that small smirk on his face appearing once again. His eyes traveled down your body, it seemed as if he was analyzing every small detail.

You took a different approach that was more pertinent to the current situation. "Tell me what you felt just now." You just needed to hear him admit he could feel the way you did. It was doubtful, but you held onto this dream.

"To feel is subjective. I cannot feel in the same way you do."

"Do you experience anything at all then?" You breathed.

"Yes. It is a pleasant sensation. I am sure I was programmed in such a way so as to continue intimate situations."

"What about with _me_? Is it any different?"

Data didn't say anything, but his grip on you tightened once again to pull you in, perhaps answering your question.

"W-wait - I don't want to move so fast." You turned your cheek, his face clashing with yours. "I want things to stay the way they are for the time being. I don't even know how to comprehend my own feelings." You looked into his golden eyes, the way they moved back and forth to analyze you was suddenly more expressive than any human you'd ever seen. 

Data loosened his grip but still held you softly. "I too do not understand how to comprehend this circumstance. Perhaps I should run a test-" He appeared thoroughly perplexed. You felt as if there was a part of him that had to be unlocked - maybe not in his programming outright, but something that remained dormant in need of awakening. 

"Well, now I know how to get you to talk." You smirked. 

Data's eye contact was almost becoming too intense. His blank stare held so much fire and emotion that you felt entranced, you wanted to know what his eyes saw.

"Beautiful."

You'd heard him say something similar before, yet this still stunned you. Another admittance to emotion? The human capacity to appreciate aesthetics, yet again? You were even more intrigued; there was so much to Data that you had to uncover. Your theory was silently reinforced: his 'emotionless' state was not true, despite the scientific backing of it. 

You moved to stand up, and this time Data let his hands fall to his sides. You walked to the window, and after a moment, he stood up and followed you. 

"I don't want to talk about tonight ever again. I want things to go back to the way they were. Perhaps one day-" You turned around, only for him to be exceedingly close. You brushed your hands across the fabric of his uniform, a tactile feeling that made you feel safe.

"Does this mean you do not wish for me to display any affection?" Data's eyebrows rose in a sort of concern.

"Not in this capacity. I'm not ready. But I would very much enjoy small displays of affection."

Data nodded empathetically "I will not speak of this night. But I do hope that we are able to resume it at a later date."

Your face flushed. "You'll continue to see me despite the orders?" your voice was meek, still not believing that an officer would go against his Captain.

Data paused to think before speaking "Yes. It is strange, but this entire week I have felt as if I had misplaced something very important." He looked at the way your eyes sparkled, and had to blink to avoid overloading his processes. "Now it feels as if I have recovered it."

"I oddly felt the same." Your jaw slightly dropped in awe. He merely watched you with a small smile. 

_"Riker to Commander Data."_

"Data here." His eyes left yours as he looked up at the ceiling, awaiting a response.

"You're wanted on the Bridge." Riker said simply. 

"Yes, Sir." Data moved away from you and towards the door.

But Riker's voice sounded once again.

"And Commander? You might as well bring Y/N with you."


	7. Data Disobeys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I appear to be malfunctioning, however, only in your presence."
> 
> kind of poorly written but nonetheless (hopefully) enjoyable!
> 
> WARNING: Slightly rough and forceful sexual scene.

The atmosphere was crisp and cool in Picard's ready room, and so were the stares. 

"This was very sneaky of you, Y/N." Commander Riker finally spoke, his signature look of disgust on his face as he drilled into you. You stared straight ahead so as not to cry. They were both circling you, having a greater height advantage since you were sitting.

"We know by now that Commander Data had no part in this" Captain Picard's voice boomed out. "His requirement to follow protocol tells us that _you_ were the primary instigator in this." The accusatory tone caused you to flinch, but you remained silent. Surprisingly, Data did not.

"With your permission to speak, Sir." Data was emotionless as usual. "Y/N is intoxicated. And was when she entered my quarters."

"So? Do you expect someone to get off of murder charges just based on the fact that they were drunk?" Riker challenged, his voice rising as he leaned an arm on Picard's desk.

"That is not the same analogy, Commander." Data raised his eyebrows in an educational expression. "Would I being in Y/N's company be equivalent to the severity of murder?"

Riker and Picard stood quiet for a moment. "This is not the matter at hand. It's the fact that you _both_ went against my orders."

"Answer Commander Data's question." You felt slightly more confident, realizing that you weren't fighting an uphill battle. "You've imposed ridiculous rules unto us in the first place."

"I will not answer anyone's questions." Picard dodged, his voice completely raised now. "I had forbidden you from being together, and not even a week later I find you in each other's quarters."

"Exactly. The computer said that you were in your quarters at 21:00 tonight, but you didn't answer when I rang. When I checked again, you were in none other than Data's quarters!" 

"You're invading my privacy." You wrung your sweaty palms "Why are we a threat?"

"You're not a threat, per se." Commander Riker had assumed a more relaxed position, now resting his leg on the chair that Data was sitting on. Data looked down at it to observe what had caused his chair to move slightly to the left, and for some reason it made you want to laugh. You bit your lip hard as Riker continued.

"It's the functioning of the ship that's at the forefront of this issue." Captain Picard interrupted him. Was that a twinge of worry that Commander Riker would say something he wasn't supposed to? "Both Data and Y/N work in the Bridge. We have never had a relationship on the Bridge, and I don't want to see how it would go now."

"Lies!" You stood up quickly, but Picard pressed down on your shoulders, forcing you to sit once again. "Commander Riker and Counsellor Troi _were_ in a relationship." 

"One could argue an ex-relationship poses more tension and avoidance than a regular relationship." Data agreed.

"Aha!" Riker pointed in Data's face. "So you admit you're in a relationship!"

"No, Commander." Data's face contorted into confusion. "That was not what I meant-"

"I've heard enough. These two are playing charades." Commander Riker removed his leg from Data's chair and ventured towards Captain Picard. The latter put a hand on his chin in a thoughtful pose. 

"Data does not lie." Picard's deep voice finally echoed in the room.

"How can you be sure? We thought he couldn't display any emotion either!" Commander Riker had begun to get heated

"I'd hardly call their incident on the Bridge... emotional. It was, more playful than anything." Had the Captain begun to realize this was all ridiculous?

"Then if you think Data isn't expressing any emotion, all the burden lies on Y/N." Riker's voice became dangerously low.

"Are you supposed to be the judge and jury or something? If this is so serious I suggest we take it to the Federation level." The way they were talking about you right in front of your faces, like children in trouble, made you lose a certain amount of respect.

"A relationship between two crew members is not a Federation matter." Riker snapped.

"Then it should not be a cause for concern on any level." Data countered. You looked over at him to see he was staring at the Commander, his lemon eyes burning with some sort of... was that emotion? Rage? Hate? Disgust?

"I just don't _like_ it." Captain Picard's voice had adopted a more defeated tone, or so you imagined.

"I fail to see cause for concern, Captain." Data tilted his head. 

"I don't want to see it." 

"You've only seen something - that was trivial - once. It's not like you're being subjected to romance all the time." You spoke up. This was going in a circle, what was their true reason?

Everyone was silent. You began to pick at a small, stray string on your uniform out of nervousness. Your confidence had slowly ebbed now that you realized you weren't getting anywhere.

Data put his hand on yours and moved it away from the string. "It will unravel." He said quietly.

"Wouldn't you just love that?" Riker moved to his chair in one swift motion, bending his head down right beside Data's ear.

"I do not understand."

"Oh, quiet with that!" Riker moved his hand to slap him, but Picard's stern voice interrupted him

"Number One." he spoke, moving his hand in a downward fashion, as if to say 'calm down.'

Riker looked away from Picard, and lowered his hand. He appeared somewhat embarrassed at the outburst.

"This sounds all very personal." You stood up angrily, and this time Picard didn't push you down. "That was completely unnecessary, and frankly disrespectful."

Riker ignored you. "I suggest we take them to trial." He moved his head in a swift motion to Picard. "In our own courts."

"For what?" At this point, the normally-reasonable Captain Picard had seemed to realize that such persecution was highly _un_ reasonable.

"I want to test how they feel about each other. If they pass, then Y/N will be allowed on the Bridge. If they fail? She'll be off the Enterprise."

"That's not for you to decide!" You hit the table with your hand, and on cue, Picard pushed you in your seat. "I suggest you be quiet." He whispered in your ear. Data looked over at your hand, perhaps assessing if you'd hurt yourself.

"Oh," Commander Riker laughed. "Not us, but Counsellor Troi."

"I can't believe this is happening on the Starship Enterprise. This is like some sort of playground torture." You dropped your head into your hands, leaning on the desk.

"You are dismissed." Captain Picard tapped you. 

You stood up in a rage. You wanted to hit him, choke him, even spit on him. But then, Picard caught your eye. His eyes were filled with... sympathy. And apology?

"Return to your quarters, Y/N." Picard's voice was softer. You looked back at Data, who had risen as well. You guessed that waiting for him in front of them wouldn't be a good idea, so you left. You stood in the Turbolift without speaking your destination, hoping Data would join you.

And sure enough, the doors opened and he blindly walked in, stepping on your toes and slightly lurching forward. "My apologi-" Data stopped himself when he realized it was you.

He stepped backwards and spoke your destination first, then his. He must've realized that you hadn't entered your own location.

"You were - you were right." You stuttered, feeling suddenly cold.

"There is no fault in either of our actions. This proceeding is unjust." Data spoke emotional words so simply. You were distracted for a moment because of this, but his expectant gaze jolted you back to reality.

"Sorry, what?"

"I had asked if you would join me."

"Join you?" You felt a rush of defiance, Data was really breaking protocol for you. Something that went against his very programming.

"In my quarters. I assumed that you would feel safer with me in a time such as this."

"W-won't we get in trouble?"

"We are already in 'trouble'." He told you, as if you hadn't known. 

You looked away, unable to return his gaze this time. To think that this could all be ripped away from you in one person's small decision. You had hoped Deanna would be merciful.

"He was going to hit you." You spoke to the floor.

"The Commander knows I am much stronger than him. While he might have enjoyed an attempt to injure me, I assume it was a tactic to evoke an infuriated response in you."

"Why?" You finally looked up at him as the Turbolift doors opened and closed. Data had looked at you, preparing to say goodbye. But you weren't going to go to your quarters tonight, you had to be with Data. You were scared and lost, the only person... or android... on this ship that cared about you was right here with you.

Data processed the fact that you had chosen to stay with him before responding.

"I do not know." 

But you had the feeling he _did_ know. You walked to his quarters in silence, only once you entered and the doors shut did you begin to speak.

"Why is Riker so involved in this?"

"It is curious." Data's tone was simple, almost rather cryptic. You sat down on the very same couch the two of you had just been very intimate on. You longed for him to touch you like that again, and when he sat down beside you it intensified.

After a moment, he hesitantly placed his hand on top of yours. In response, you squeezed it gently, slowly letting yourself fall into him as you rested your head on his solid shoulder. He moved slightly to ensure your maximum comfortability, before resting his own head on top of yours. He's been studying affection, you thought suddenly. But instead of speaking your suspicions, you sat there soaking in the moment. 

"I have raised my temperature by one degree. You appear to be colder than the average human temperature requires." You felt the vibration of Data's voice within his chest, and suddenly noticed that he had begun to breathe. Most likely another nuance to make you feel more comfortable.

"I spoke to Geordi earlier, and he compared us to Romeo and Juliet." You laughed as you ran your thumb across the back of his hand, tracing an imaginary line as you awaited his response.

"It is doubtful that you and I must die to resolve this issue."

You found a certain humour in his phrasing, and began to laugh. He took your chin in his hands, turning your head to try and read you.

"What is humorous?"

"N-nothing." You finally calmed down and returned your head to his shoulder. Data was not satisfied in your response.

"Inquiry. Is the concept of 'nothing' supposed to be funny?" His question was completely innocent.

"No." You giggled, it was nice to have Data back to his normal and naive ways.

"Strange." He blinked, letting go of the situation before looking down at you. You met his eyes. "It would be wise for you to sleep, Y/N. I do not know how long the trial will be."

"I'm not tired."

"It would be wise." Data repeated, his face comically stern.

"You have no bed." You cut your eyes at him.

"Would you prefer to sleep in your own quarters?" He asked. 

"Would you come with me?"

"If you wish." Data stood up, extending his hand out to you. You took it, and he gingerly lifted you, he turned around but not before enveloping you in a hug. Data was extraordinarily affectionate tonight and you weren't sure about the exact reason. You trusted Geordi in this... maybe one day you could ask him to examine his neural networks. There was no way this was a program he had created; he would've disclosed that at a certain point, and this certainly didn't feel manufactured.

When you arrived to your quarters, you fell into the bed. Your room was a little bit of a mess from when you had gotten dressed up, and Data began to clean it up. You lay there watching him, and by the time the room was spotless, he turned to you.

"Your attire will be highly uncomfortable as you sleep."

You looked down, remembering that you were still in your dress. You stood up, rolling your eyes at him. He watched you intently.

You went to unzip it in one swift motion, but the zipper wouldn't budge. Pulling almost frantically, you realized that you were at an angle that was doing nothing but torquing the zipper. It would be impossible-

"May I assist you?" Data asked, his brows furrowed in concern.

"N-no, I've got it." You were suddenly feeling shy.

"That is untrue, Y/N." Data's tone suggested he had calculated your angle of pull to be insufficient.

Without speaking again, he walked behind you, pushing your hair aside. You dropped your neck so he could reach the zipper, giving into him. 

He steadied the fabric by placing his hand firmly on your shoulder. The dress slowly began to pool at the arch of your back as he dragged the zipper down, his nails gently grazing your skin. Data was being unusually touchy: his hands tenderly slid up your back to pull down the dress from around your shoulders. You thought you heard his breathing quicken, but you dismissed it as your imagination.

"Wait, I can do it myself." You moved to turn around but he held you tight in place, continuing to pull down the fabric. You secretly began to like it, so you shut up and let him do his work. You could feel his artificial breath on the side of your face as he looked at the shoulder seams. In an exaggeratedly slow motion, he dragged the dress off of your shoulders, smoothing his hands over to your chest to pull from the front, exposing your red lacy bra. You shifted uncomfortably, but this wouldn't be the first time he would see you exposed. During your experiment, he had let your gown slip off of your chest - now you realized that probably wasn't by accident.

You tried to wriggle out of his reach, but he had you embraced from behind. Tightening his arms around you, he crossed them and began to drag the dress down from the front; but the sleeves remaining on your arms made this difficult. You relaxed your body, leaning backwards into his chest so that he wouldn't have to awkwardly undress you. He sensed a decrease in tension and let his hands travel up your body, his fingers grazed your neck almost erotically as he traced his fingertips across your shoulders and down your arms. You wanted to return his touch but he wouldn't allow you to move.

The dress could be removed quickly, but Data was taking his sweet time. Once your arms were free, the dress fell to the floor. Assuming this odd ritual was over, you stepped forward towards the closet to get your nightgown, but you felt Data's firm grip slowly return around your waist.

"I'm just getting something from the closet" you tried to move again, but he seemed to enjoy having you in restraint.

"That is not necessary." His voice was like rich velvet as you felt the pressure around your breasts begin to lift; he had undone the clasp of your bra, tenderly moving the straps off your arms. 

"You cannot sleep in that either." His voice was low in your ear, one hand still heavy on your waist. You felt yourself getting wet as you thought about what else he was going to do. You turned your head slightly to see him hovering close to your neck, as if processing what to do next. His hands slithered up from your waist and rested just under your breasts; you unmistakably felt his body press harder into your backside. You let your neck fall back into his shoulder in pure elation.

"Step to your left." Data's voice was almost inaudible in your ear, it was so soft. You didn't want to move, but he gently guided you over so you could step away from the pile of clothing that was just on your body.

He picked everything up and moved towards the closet. Once everything was in place, he somehow knew what you wanted to wear to bed, removing it from the closet. When Data turned around he stared at your naked body, his expression completely unreadable. He appeared to be analyzing you for future reference, and you slightly cowered at his stature when he returned to you.

As Data slipped the nightgown on you, his hands accidentally(?) grazed your nipples and slightly cupped your breasts, causing you to sharply inhale at the unsuspected touch.

"This is an ill-fitted garment" his voice was observational, referring to how the gown barely concealed your chest at all.

"I like it tight" was all you could squeak out, but it seemed to break his trance momentarily; he tilted his head in confusion as he stared at your deep cleavage. You moved to pull the hem of the dress down, but Data gently pushed your hands away from it.

"There is no need to move." He had stepped closer, ducking his head near your neck once again to whisper in your ear. You closed your eyes as his nimble hands straightened out the fabric, relishing in the feeling as his long fingers pulled down the gown and lightly skimmed your thighs. With his head still close to you, he raised his left hand and dragged the back of his nails against the other side of your neck. This sensation caused your eyes to flutter open, you were reminded of your vulnerability with this almost-invincible android. His eyes finally met yours, and they were burning. 

"Are you comfortable?" His voice was surprisingly soft and kind as he reassumed his regular posture, dropping his hands to his sides. You realized you were holding your breath, exhaling quietly as you nodded meekly.

"Good." Data's voice rung clear as you watched him walk around to the other side of the bed, kneeling on it to pull aside the covers as you settled in. 

His golden eyes glowed as he edged over to your relaxed body, falling to his hands and knees so as to climb on top of you. You moved to playfully touch him, but he intercepted your arm and roughly pinned you against the bed with his molybdenum-cobalt hands. As you squirmed underneath him, he slowly began to dig his fingertips and nails into your arm until his eyes fell upon your tight dress. Raising the temperature of his hands to be enjoyably hot, he massaged your breasts gently overtop of the silky fabric. Data watched you with a carnal smirk as his squeezing deepened, his eyes switching back and forth as your own relaxed up into your skull.

He was enjoying what he was seeing, and his curiosity made him need an even closer look. You felt his erratic breath hit your cheek in short puffs as he lowered his neck to lock eyes with you amidst the entirely new situation. You couldn't read them at all. His synthetic but flesh-simulated lips lightly brushed yours as he moved his hands down to explore the rest of your body, stopping at your hips. Data processed your every response as his fingers traced up and across your stomach to your sternum; his lips slightly parted as if he was going to kiss you but instead dug his fingers sharply into your ribs. You moaned into his face.

"Not yet," Data's voice dripped with a salaciousness that made you want his tongue in your mouth.

The slender android instead bit down gently on your neck, his teeth pleasantly replaced by his lips as he sucked and kissed your soft skin. Your back arched at the overwhelming sensation, and in response he pushed his hips down into yours so that you could feel the bulge in his pants. He so badly wanted more, but then he froze.

Data's hands moved away so as to prop himself up on either side of you. Your eyes opened to see that his facial expression was one of confusion; as if his actions had exceeded his processing. You gently blew on his face, and he shut his eyes to avoid a stimuli overload. In this weakened state, you took the opportunity to pull his head down and swirl your tongue around the artificial skin of his neck, causing his breathing program to cease as an unusually explicit groan vibrated deep from within his throat.

But your control didn't last long - in a sudden recuperation of strength, Data slammed his hands into your waist and slid you up the baseboard so that you were exposed for him. You tried to regain your breath as he advanced himself so that you were now in-between his legs. You attempted to grab onto the leering-Data's collar and pull him down again, but he firmly pushed his hand into your chest to force you back into the bed like a rag doll. A groan of pleasure escaped your lips at the contact - halting Data momentarily and piquing his interest for reasons he did not yet understand. He wanted you to make that sound again. He wanted to be the reason you made that sound again.

Still pinning you, he shifted his weight to your left shoulder as his left hand snaked down to your inner thigh. 

"Ow!" you screamed weakly as his android strength seemed to be too heavy on your shoulder.

Data withdrew himself immediately as if to break from a trance. He checked your shoulder intently, before looking up at you with his innocent jaune eyes.

"Have I hurt you, Y/N?" His calm, android-like manner had returned as easily as if he was running a subroutine. His eyebrows were raised in concern.

"I don't think so..." You tried catch your breath, between the ebbing pain and the hottest experience you'd ever been in with him.

"I have failed to uphold your request to refrain from intimacy." Data swung his legs over the bed and rose to his feet, his brow furrowing in the most intense display of confusion. "I am finding it...oddly difficult to remain platonic with you. Perhaps the Captain is wise in his endeavour to separate us. I appear to be malfunctioning, however, only in your presence." 

"Data, it's not only your fault-" You began to speak, but he interrupted you.

"I am at fault until I am able to rectify the issue." His tone was once again educational. "I have calculated that you will have a greater probability of proper sleep now." Data stared straight ahead, deep in thought. He seemed to be utterly confused as to what had just happened, as if some primitive instinct had taken over and removed all ethics and logic from his programming.

"Please don't leave me."

He moved to sit down stiffly on a chair diagonal to your bed. "As you wish." 

He tilted his head and opened his mouth to speak "Y/N. I apologize that I have violated the terms of our agreement. I do not understand why my ethical subroutine allowed for some of my actions."

"I don't either, but don't break it again." You turned over, a smile on your lips. Data said something but you didn't hear. 

Feeling as if the entire night was just some bizarre dream, you decided to try and sleep by replaying the previous scenes in your mind: the way he touched you, the way he looked at you, the way he seemed to have _wanted_ you. 

Little did you know, Data had begun to replay the same visuals in his own neural network.


	8. Ulterior Inquisitions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riker and Picard engage in a ridiculously intrusive witch hunt-like trial.

The 'trial' took place in the same exact room as Data's trial just three years before. Judging by his expression, the android did not seem to be affected by the choice of location. Your mission to the planet Hydros with Worf had been given to another member of security, as it was predicted that the trial would take up the entire day. You made eye contact with Data eventually, but he remained expressionless.

You were seated across the room from him, with Captain Picard, Commander Riker, and Councillor Troi in the middle. Neither you nor Data had anyone to represent you; it appeared as if you were condemned to a pre-conceived decision.

"Lieutenant Commander Data. How long have you known Lieutenant L/N?" Riker began the formalities, although, there was hardly anything formal about this entire proceeding.

"Y/N-" Data stopped. "Lieutenant L/N was first introduced to me sixty-eight days, four hours and twelve minutes ago." 

"In that period of time, how much contact have you had with her?" Riker leaned forward on the table. "And I mean, _in days._ Forget about the hours."

"Sixty-one days."

"Every single day?" Riker confirmed, his voice slightly incredulous.

"No, Commander." Data clasped his hands together. "If you recall, we had been ordered to remain separate. That was a period of one week."

"Barring that, you've been in contact every day?" 

"We have worked together extensively."

"I bet you have." Riker mumbled. You saw Deanna kick him under the table, and Captain Picard began to talk loudly over him.

"Now, this might seem prying. And it might make you uncomfortable, no doubt." Picard looked at you. "But when exactly was the first time you two began-" 

"We are not romantically involved." Data's voice was simple.

"I mean," Picard struggled to phrase his words. "Let's start with..."

"Captain?" Data urged. You locked eyes with Data from across the room, you knew what Picard was trying to say, but he himself was uncomfortable with it.

"You seem to be struggling, Captain. Perhaps this is a sign that personal affairs are meant to be just that - personal." You said drily.

"Commander Data, have you ever been intimate with Lieutenant L/N?" Commander Riker finally put it bluntly.

"No." 

"Lieutenant L/N." Riker spun to face you. "Have you ever been intimate with Commander Data?"

"No." You guessed that last night didn't count, although it felt pretty intimate.

"Alright. That clears that up." Riker motioned to Troi.

"Do you have feelings for Lieutenant L/N, Commander Data?"

"I cannot experience feelings, Councillor." Data reminded.

"Do you have feelings for Commander Data?" Troi turned to you, her voice suddenly gentle. You decided there was no point in lying.

"At times."

"That's a yes or no question!" Riker interjected.

"Feelings are complicated, wouldn't you agree Commander?" You slightly smirked.

"She has them." Deanna murmured to him.

"I'll ask this again, how is any of this relevant?" It sounded like a joke. Of course, you were ignored.

"I've found something of interest in one of Commander Data's personal logs." Riker spoke, holding a tablet, you glanced at Data to see that his face was stoic. "This took place two weeks ago, and it is a complete analysis of Y/N's heart rate in response to a certain stimuli."

Picard's interest was piqued. "What is it?"

"The results indicated that _he_ was the cause of any fluctuations in her heart rate."

"It's normal for someone to experience an elevated heart rate in the midst of a potential suitor." Councillor Troi seemed to be on your side at the moment.

"Agreed. But why did Data keep such detailed accounts about it? Surely it suggests he has some sort of interest in it." Riker turned to Data, who simply raised his eyebrows.

"It is a personal experiment of mine." 

"Now, I would like to conduct my own tests right here and now. Thanks to Commander Data, we already know Lieutenant L/N's reaction to Data." Riker stood up, his gaze switching between the two of you. "But now, I want to know how Data reacts to her."

"That is reasonable." Data's response had surprised you, he had been fully compliant this entire time. "But I think it is important to inform the Council that I am running a subroutine program."

"What?" All four of you said in almost a unison. You suddenly felt taken aback with a twinge of disgust. Data had created a rather violent program last night? For what purpose? You wanted to ask him these questions but the prying eyes made that impossible.

"I am running a romantic partner program. Much like one I have utilized in the past, however, in this case it has been altered to fit Lieutenant L/N's personality." Data would not look at you. You felt a slight twinge of betrayal as you realized it was all a hoax.

"That explains the heart rate tests." Deanna's eyes moved back and forth as she thought. 

"Why did you create one in the first place?" Riker was unrelenting.

"She appeared to have wanted it. All members of the crew must be satisfied, must they not?"

"Not satisfied in that way," Riker groaned, turning to Picard. "I can't just take his word for it. I suggest we get Geordi to take a look at him."

"Do you object, Commander?" Captain Picard asked.

"No, Captain." You couldn't listen or watch anymore, you began to think of all the times you shared. Yes, it was in the back of your mind that he was just recreating a persona that would reflect exactly what you wanted. But you'd held onto that astronomical hope that somehow and somewhere he held a tiny scrap of emotion that he truly felt for you. You felt... conned.

Councillor Troi must've sensed something, as her eyes studied you. "Y/N." she spoke in a motherly tone, "You were not aware of Data's program?"

"N-no." You felt your voice beginning to break. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Data's sharp yellow eyes switch to you like a snake.

"Commander La Forge, you're wanted on Deck Three." Riker spoke into his comm. Geordi responded, and within about five minutes he was there.

"Would it be possible to see if Data is currently running a subroutine program?" Captain Picard asked.

"It would take roughly thirty minutes to prep everything, but yes Captain." Geordi quickly realized this was part of the trial. He shot you a sympathetic look.

"Make it so." Picard waved. 

"I can't do it here, Captain. It needs to be done in Engineering." 

"Then we will all accompany you." With another motion of his hand to follow, you all rose to your feet. Geordi beckoned Data, the two of them exiting first. No one spoke to you on the way down, you were stuck alone with your thoughts. When they looked at you however, they were oddly sympathetic, as if bringing up this result wasn't their intention.

You walked in to see that Data was already hooked up to the scanners. You felt slightly disturbed to see that his composite head plating had been detached to reveal his positronic brain. You felt an anger and hostility towards him, one that you couldn't put into words. His refusal to look at you or acknowledge you made it worse, causing you to feel insignificant. Like you never really mattered to him. 

"Alrighty. So, yes. Data does seem to have a subroutine running alongside his regular programming." Geordi looked up at Captain Picard nonchalantly. They all raised their eyebrows, glancing over at you. You kept your eyes fixed on him, so as not to betray emotion. What did you really expect?

"Can you tell us in layman's terms?" Riker seemed to be slightly suspicious.

"Yeah, I can even show you. Y/N, come over here." Geordi outreached his arm.

You walked over, standing over Data. You weren't sure if he was conscious or not.

"Now touch him."

You looked at him with surprise, but reached out to touch the android. His skin was cool, not warm like it had been when you were together. 

"See that?" Geordi said, almost excited. "One of the connections in his network just fired. He has registered Y/N's touch to be unique in the way she applies pressure, the texture of her hands, et cetera. It sounds weird, but he's formulated a subroutine solely for her based on recognition."

Everyone stared blankly at the engineer.

"Commander Riker," Geordi realized it didn't make sense to them the way it did to him. "You touch Data."

Riker put his hand on Data, but this time nothing happened. Nothing lit up in his circuitry. Your heart fell into your stomach yet again.

"I'm guessing that he's got no subroutine for me." Riker chuckled, withdrawing his hand and stepping back in beside Captain Picard.

"Fine. Shut down the subroutine and make sure he can't make another one." Picard seemed happy to have resolved the issue. "I'm sorry this had to happen, Y/N. But this means you may return to the Bridge."

"Thank you, Captain." You spoke weakly.

Commander Riker spoke up. "What if we weren't to delete the subroutine from Data's memory?"

"What do you mean, Number One? Wasn't this what you wanted the entire time?" Picard was thoroughly puzzled.

"What if these two actually continued on with their relationship?" Riker had done a complete 180.

"Well..."

"What if other members of the crew were to be in a relationship?"

"We have already discussed this." Picard was so confused, and to be honest, you were too.

"Say, Deanna and I were to get back together." Riker ventured, putting his hands up quickly "Not to say that would happen, but..."

"As long as it didn't interfere with your work, I don't see how that would be an issue."

You cleared your throat. Your rage had come to a full boil.

"May I ask why Data and I were so targeted?"

"Your work was being interfered with." Riker spoke dismissively. 

"No, there is no evidence of that whatsoever." You wouldn't let him get out of this one. "You just wanted to use us as a test subject, so that you could see if a relationship would pose a problem on the Enterprise!"

"I agree that it wasn't fair for you to go through this, Y/N. But I just couldn't believe you had feelings for an android, so I thought it would be best to use you as an example."

"Well my heart's broken." You glared at him, tears slightly blinding you. Deanna clicked her tongue and moved to comfort you, but you pulled away.

"Rightfully so. But isn't it better this way? You shouldn't be deluding yourself into believing an android actually loves you." Riker laughed out loud. You didn't find it very funny.

"William..." Deanna's tone was disapproving.

"My utter apologies, Lieutenant. I didn't know about an ulterior motive." Picard cut his eyes at Riker. "I will not object to the subroutine. It is true that neither of you pose a risk to the operation of the Enterprise, so you are free to resume your lives."

Everyone started smiling, nodding, and moving to comfort you. Geordi was about to unhook Data, when you spoke.

"No." You clenched your jaw. "It's not real. Shut it down and free Data from the charade."

Smiles turned into open mouths.

"If you wish." Picard bowed his head.

You spun around and ran out of the room. You begun to cry in the Turbolift, slamming your fists into the walls. You didn't know who to be angry at, the Captain and Commander Riker for bringing it to your attention, or to Data who never told you of such a subroutine and allowed you to believe stupid things. All the good times you shared were now tainted and stained, you wanted to scream as loud as you could.

* * *

You had been sitting in complete darkness for the past two hours. You were just about to get up and go to sleep to distract yourself from the misery when your door rang.

You considered ignoring it, but for some unknown reason you were possessed to say "Enter."

It was Geordi La Forge. He wouldn't need the lights on given his condition, and he didn't seem to register that they were off in the first place. 

"Y/N." He walked over to you quickly, like a child in a candy store. "This is insane."

"I know it is. I don't want to talk about it." You felt another onslaught of tears coming on.

"No, no, no." Geordi shook his head, a huge grin plastered on his face. "This might be a lot to take in at once, so I'm glad you're sitting."

"What?" You said miserably, hardly believing anything he said would make you feel better.

"There was no subroutine within Data!" Geordi sat down beside you, clamping his hands on your shoulders and shaking you. "He hasn't created a _thing_. What he's being doing and saying has completely been on his own accord."

Your eyes widened in disbelief as the engineer continued to shake you. You barely choked out a "What?" before Geordi launched into technical talk.

"That whole touch thing with you and Riker? It was my own test. That wasn't a pathway for a subroutine, that was one of his processors. You've left such a significant mark on him to the point where you have a specific network where he associates... something... with you."

"Emotion?" You moved to the edge of your seat. 

"I can't say for sure. But it's nothing I've ever seen in anything, let alone him." Geordi was in awe. "Dr. Soong was brilliant, we know that Lore was corrupted by his outright emotions, but Data," Geordi moved his head in a proud fashion "Data looks as if those emotions are there but are safeguarded - well, I can't really call them emotions just yet - but they're reserved for certain situations. This is the first time I've seen anything like it."

"S-so, it wasn't all manufactured? I would understand completely if it was, I mean, who was I to suspect I'd be any different or special from everyone else?"

"But you _are_ special to him. I can't even begin to imagine what precisely caused all of this, and how he personally responds to it. Because as you remember, he can think of multiple things at once." Geordi looked up in deep thought "I need to take this on as a side project... With yours and Data's permission, of course."

"Why did you lie and say there was a subroutine, Geordi?" You ignored his question and finally spoke your inner thoughts.

"I identified there was no subroutine immediately. I had no idea Riker was using your situation as a ploy for his own gain, his own ulterior motive. I wanted to have that option to 'turn it off' so to speak, just to ensure nothing got out of hand."

"Out of hand?"

"Well, you getting kicked off the Enterprise or relocated to a different sector where you'd never see the light of day again."

"Geordi, I can't believe you've done this for me."

"Y/N, I've got a soft spot for you and Data, if you haven't already realized. That whole trial was bullshit anyways, so a bullshit diagnosis was very fitting for the occasion."

You hugged him tight, still unable to fully grasp everything he had just told you, pulling away to look at his visor.

"What did you do when I said to cut the subroutine?" You asked as it suddenly occurred to you.

"Oh, I just hit the switch for the mechanics link. Looked fancy, but it really just discharged Data from the machine." Geordi slyly laughed. You gave him a small shove, a smile finally appearing on your own lips.

"How should I act around Data now? How do I act around the crew? This is all so awkward."

"Luckily, the crew doesn't harbour awkward tension. They'll be treating you like normal as soon as tomorrow. Commander Riker might even be more friendly towards you now, since he knows he can successfully pursue a relationship with Troi."

You nodded. "And Data?"

Geordi breathed in and sighed. "That'll be slightly trickier. I didn't erase anything from Data's mind, so he'll be acting like... Data." He took another breath "The only thing is, you shouldn't really show much affection in public. I mean, it would be fine if you did, I'm just worried about Data's response. He might take it too far, especially since he's just testing out this new 'emotional' connection in his network."

Your mind flashed back to last night.

"What I'm saying is," Geordi tried to clarify when you remained silent "Is that, he'll be civil Data towards you unless he's provoked. Basically minimize touch, certain phrases, I don't know, anything romantic or erotic. I mean, what you do in your quarters, is again, your business, but keep it professional for now." Geordi grinned wide, and you laughed for the first time the entire day. 

"Plus, for your sake, I think you should take the night to relax and reflect. I'll tell him you want to talk to him tomorrow morning, though." 

You tucked your hair behind your ears, trying to think. "I need to ask you a serious, heavy question." 

"Go ahead." Geordi encouraged.

"I was with Data last night..." You trailed as you tried to figure out how to word this. "And he was extremely rough. And bizarrely sexual. It wasn't like him at all, and he knew it. He left because he thought he was malfunctioning."

"Okay." Geordi nodded, thinking. "He doesn't know how to control himself right now. Like Vulcan elders with the Bendii disease, their emotions are so unbearably intense that they must act on them, but they're confused and frustrated as to why it's happening." Geordi scratched his head, thinking of further possibilities. "He has no inhibitions on this aspect of his programming, so when he sees you it evokes these... feelings... that drive him to act in a certain way. I just have no reason why Dr. Soong would do this."

You stared at him as he continued, silently agreeing. It was a very bizarre inclusion into such a perfect Android's program.

"I also don't know if this is an extension of his already existing sexual abilities. Something that you awakened." Geordi laughed sheepishly. "He experiences these feelings and acts on them like he would a regular impulse, because he doesn't know any better." Geordi turned to you. "Like I said, he obviously can't handle private situations yet. Keep your interactions public, but ensure that those don't escalate either."

"Would he hurt me?"

"N-" Geordi stopped. "I don't know. I can't guarantee anything, Y/N. His ethical subroutine would completely stop that from happening but I have no idea if these emotions can override it. In fact, we don't know what these emotions _are_. A scary thought, but not worth the risk to test right now."

"How will we determine if he's actually feeling emotions? You're sure he's not malfunctioning?" You cut your eyes at him.

"I'll have to talk to him about it. Maybe you should too. But I can definitely confirm he's not malfunctioning. Although,if he can't get these feelings under control, in the future he may very well malfunction." Geordi's head moved back in forth as he thought. "I need to figure out a way to be able to shut that part of him down, just in case. I hope that it hasn't melded with the rest of his processes yet, that would make things real difficult..."

You took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. Geordi was talking a mile a minute. Perhaps this whole 'trial' was for the best; nothing bad came out of it really, you had just learned that Data truly did have feelings for you. In his own way, of course. You couldn't wait for Geordi to examine it further and perhaps find out how exactly these 'feelings' were formulated and how Data experienced them. You became even more fascinated by Data than you'd ever been before.

"One more thing." You said quickly as you could tell that Geordi was getting uncomfortable with the conversation's direction. "His sexual advances really intensified after we were on the Bridge together. Heck, we'd even slept in the same bed before, and he didn't do anything then."

"Unfortunately, I can't answer that right now, but I'm going to look into it. It might've been an accumulation of events that triggered something."

You remembered Data expressing to you that he wanted to be more 'comfortable' with each other. A build up was possible, but you wanted to know the exact moment that really started it all.

Geordi stood up with his playful smile. "Well, I'll send Data the message to meet you in the morning at Ten Forward. I'm always a comm link away, remember. "

"Thank you." You smiled. He turned around, and just as he reached the doors you spoke.

"And Geordi? You've got my permission to take this on as a study."

You saw a small smile creep up on his lips. "See you later, Y/N."


	9. Intensified Sentimentality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What you've been waiting for.

You stepped into the busy Ten Forward and immediately, Data flagged you down. He had been arranging two crystalline-glasses that were filled with a rich caramel-coloured liquid, guarding the table from the drunk passer-by's who would have loved to swipe a free drink.

"Hi, Data." You spoke with cool reservation, given the ambiguity of the entire affair.

Data brushed past you in a breeze and pulled out one of the chairs for you. "Please sit, Y/N." 

His long fingers lightly drummed the back of the chair as you hesitantly sat down. He moved his own chair to be just adjacent to yours, instead of across the table. 

"What is this?" You asked, swirling the glass in your hand as you looked down at it. 

"A variant of Synthehol." Data knitted his brows when you didn't respond. "If it is not preferable, I can provide you with another beverage."

"No, no, I was just surprised at its colour." You smiled weakly at him, meeting his eyes for the first time. "Thank you."

Data's gaze was fond as he sat straight in his chair, nodding at your gesture of appreciation. You wanted to touch him, hug him, even just shake his hand; that's how tense and desperate you were. It felt as if these past events created a glass partition separating the two of you.

"Data," You sighed finally, breaking the silence and thus chipping away at the thick tension. This was harder than any of the past relationships you'd had. An emotionless android so simple in his expression was harder to deal with than any of your ex-boyfriends. Not that Data could be considered a 'boyfriend'. 

"Y/N?" He queried, at the same time diverting a portion of his processing to observe your blushing hue to ascertain several possibilities as to its particular causation.

"I'm guessing Geordi spoke with you." You decided that was the best place to start; a mutual understanding of the situation.

"Correct. I assume he has spoken with you as well." Data was now distracted by the way your hair was so voluminous and shiny, he had raised his hand to touch it but in a last minute calculation of your response, he instead shifted to clasp his hands together on top of the table.

"Then we both know that there's no subroutine."

"Correct." Data repeated. "I had believed I was running an extra-curricular addition to my network, without my knowledge."

You contorted your face in a sort of surprise, not knowing how to comprehend this information at the moment. Without his knowledge? How was that possible? You repeated your thoughts aloud to him in hope for some sort of clarification.

But you did not receive it. "It was illogical to believe as I must manually create subroutines, but it was the only viable theory at the time." Data watched you with his eyes glazed over, as if his thoughts were elsewhere. "Additionally, I was concerned the trial would take an... undesired turn."

You knew exactly what kind of 'undesired turn' Data was talking about. In short: you getting relocated from the Enterprise. You had no idea if Riker and his plan would go that far, but as Data did not know of Riker's little ploy, he had taken all necessary precautions.

"You determined you weren't malfunctioning?"

"My scan ended approximately forty-five minutes after you fell asleep, and yielded no errors. I proceeded to run the same test with minor variants for the duration of the night, the results were conclusively without error." Data looked at you with a hint of resignation on his face.

"You seem very composed right now, at least." Your poor attempt at levity evoked a sheepish laugh to escape yours lips. His stare had intensified, and you quickly took a sip from your drink to ease the tension.

"Control has not come any easier compared to our night. I am finding it very difficult to abstain from laying my hands on you."

Your heart jumped, and you almost spit out your Synthehol. "What do you mean? I thought it was only when I touched you?"

"These... _sentiments_ have now intensified and exceeded the provocative realm of touch." Data admitted, now taking a sip from his own glass. "Although, I am even more confused now that Geordi claims it is a product of my own internal network."

You enjoyed how Data confided in you; it made you feel special that a senior officer trusted you so much. But unfortunately, this was a matter that you'd rather be detached from at the moment. "Does that mean we have to stay apart?" As soon as the words left your lips, a small spark of anxiety lit in your chest. 

"On the contrary, I become increasingly erratic when you are not in my presence." Data leaned forward, "Last night, 92.6% of my mental processes had been redirected to thoughts of you."

You blushed heavily, and Data registered a temperature fluctuation in your lower half.

"What kind of thoughts?" You asked, but immediately regretted it. This would only encourage him.

"The way my senses subroutine perceives you. Your smell, your appearance, your touch, your taste, your softness, your proportionate-"

"I see." You said quickly as his recollections began to get a little too descriptive; an idea that wasn't good for either of you.

"Your eyes have particularly captivated me, however. The sparkle and pigment deeply fascinate me. I believe I now know what 'getting lost in one's eyes' means."

"You've mentioned it before, but I always like to hear it." Was all you could say as the compliments had left you mildly speechless. The passion of his words alongside the precise recollection of what he enjoyed frankly shocked you. You didn't know that when you stared at each other, you weren't the only one that appreciated the view.

"Geordi said that we should stay apart only because he doesn't know if you'll be violent." You offered suddenly. The way your knees were slightly touching had created the biggest sexual tension you'd ever felt. You imagined yourself leaning forward and running your hands up his legs to undo his pants. Shaking the intrusive thought away, you turned your attention back to Data, who had begun to speak.

"Violence is prohibited as per outlined by my ethical programming. Although this is a new experience, it is dubious that ethics should fail to extend and protect against such a scenario."

"You were rough with me that night." You whispered as someone walked by with a platter of a dozen drinks. Data looked at you blankly as he recollected every action down to its minutest detail.

"It appears that this new aspect of my program was testing how far I could proceed as per reflection of your emotions." Data continued as your face was confused, "You did not blatantly object to any of my actions. Until I miscalculated-"

"See, Data? A miscalculation that seems insignificant to you could end up really injuring me. Regardless if I'm objecting at first or not - things escalate when emotions get out of control."

Data fell silent for a moment, then opened his mouth to speak "Then I must learn to balance my desires with awareness."

The android was quick to learn and piece together possible solutions to the situation. Right now, he didn't want to be apart from you, but above all, he wanted for you to be comfortable with him.

You tipped your glass back to drink the last couple droplets from your beverage. "You've been successful so far." Your tone was gentle and encouraging.

"Perhaps my endeavours to be human from a metaphysical realm have blinded me from the severity of reality." Data studied you, "Particularly the reality of emotion."

"I wish I could understand what you're going through Data." You reached your hand out, but withdrew it. Touching him at this time would only add insult to injury, as you were the entire reason this was happening to him.

"It is curious that you agreed to see me." Data said simply, his brow arching "Especially given the prior circumstances."

You remained silent as you toyed with your empty glass.

Data desperately tried to read you as he lowered his head to meet your eyes. "Y/N, are you upset with me?"

Your head shot up "No. I thought we already established that."

"I have noticed a change in your interac-"

"Data, just as you're going through new emotions, so am I." You hoped that would suffice, but it didn't.

"As in?"

"Figure out yourself before you try to figure me out." You felt a playful urge to tease him. Probably because the tension was now unbearable.

Data looked away before looking back up, "Help me" he spoke quietly, a request that was completely uncharacteristic of him.

"How?" You were slightly taken aback but flattered that he thought you'd be able to help an android - an area where you had no expertise.

"Perhaps I need _you_ so as to understand this new processing." His words were as cryptic as one of the Enterprise's most secure codes.

"Need me?"

"You are the subject and instigator of my desires." Data leaned forward; his words heavy with prurient curiosity. "It would be logical to have you present during my tests."

"Data-" You didn't know what his 'tests' were.

"I will relay my objectives to Commander La Forge if it is a concern." Data edged forward on his seat so that your legs were now slightly in between each other's. You didn't move.

"What would your tests entail?" You spoke quickly so Data couldn't interrupt you. He was rather close to you and you had to admit that coupled with the Synthehol and his proximity, you were completely intoxicated.

"A variety..." Data trailed his fingers across the wooden table, his eyes slowly moving back to yours in almost a suggestive manner. 

"Do you only have sexual desires?" It suddenly occurred to you, and you were desperate to change the course of the conversation.

"I am unable to distinguish between types of passion as of now." Data answered, "I predict that-"

"Because every time we're together you've been explicitly sexual, not very romantic." You couldn't lie; you liked it, but you wished that whatever you two had going on could have some more substance to it, "A few weeks ago you were very romantic, but now it feels like all you want is..."

"Does it make you uncomfortable?" Data queried.

"N-no, but-"

"In an attempt to understand my predicament further, I have read the entirety of the available romantic literature in the database."

You watched him.

"While I cannot form a conclusive hypothesis as to the differentiation between this experience, I observe that there is indeed a differential between sexuality and romance."

You found a certain charm in the way Data worded what you believed to be, a romantic overture. His eyes were as soft as an android's could be as he gazed down at you, and like any budding relationship, while romance and infatuation were foundational, sex and sexual feelings thereof accompanied it naturally. You finally understood Data's new awakening, but you could never put it into words for him. He'd already had intimate encounters, and he understood the textbook definitions of emotions and correlative feelings, but he would have to navigate this new connection with you entirely on his own. You could only aid him.

"I understand, Data. I'll help you." You spoke finally. "But please tell me what your 'tests' will include."

Data opened his mouth to speak but you interrupted him, slowly raising your palm. "When the time comes."

"I have organized a series of experiments. Each particular designation is designed to provide more insight into my new process." Data seemed to be avoiding telling you something, but you couldn't quite put your finger on it. Perhaps it was because now he was visibly restraining himself from touching you: his clenched hands and jaw told you as much.

You took a breath. "What's the first one?"

"That is a surprise." Data smirked, edging even closer to you so that his knee was pressing against your innermost thigh. You clamped your other leg around his and squeezed so that your legs were completely interlocked. You instinctively leaned forward and breathed in his scent; one that was completely indescribably pleasant yet unascertainable. And you loved it. 

His eyes slightly widened at your advancement, and you noticed his fists were clenched even harder. The tips of your noses were almost touching now that you were so close. The errant screams and laughter of the busy Ten Forward soon faded into a quiet background noise as you stared into one another's eyes. Images behind Data blurred as your brain deemed them unimportant; the image of his broad shoulders and face almost sharpening in the intensity of the moment. You parted your lips in anticipation as he moved closer, dropping your hands on top of his thighs as you tipped your head slightly to the right. 

Data's nose slightly brushed yours as he gently enclosed on your top lip with his own synthetic lips. You brought your bottom lip up and pressed it against his, letting the rush of adrenaline and dopamine from the kiss wash over your body.

For once, Data was utterly speechless. His eyes were analyzing and replaying everything about you and the kiss. He had calculated the sufficient amount of pressure that would be pleasurable for you, the way your cherry-coloured lips were soft and plush against his, your peaceful facial expression, and the way your lashes rested against your cheekbones. He stored away these small nuances to analyze further; especially the ones that particularly stirred something within him.

"Am I interrupting something?" Guinan's voice interrupted your moment as she stood on the other side of your table, holding a tray with two new glasses on top.

"N-no." You ripped your eyes away from Data and smiled weakly.

"You two have been here for a while." Guinan winked and set the tray down. "Don't you have duties tomorrow morning?"

"In ten minutes and four seconds, I was to bring Y/N to her quarters for her maximum productivity tomorrow." Data's voice was grave, and it made you chuckle.

He turned to you as the small giggle escaped your lips.

"What is humorous?"

"Nothing." You lied, nodding in thanks to Guinan who gave you a small, knowing smirk before returning to make drinks behind the counter.

"You laughed." Data was as relentless as always. Your knees were still pressed together.

"Maximum productivity." You let the words roll off your tongue salaciously as you repeated him. Something flickered in his eyes and you thought you imagined a certain smugness in his expression.

"Right now we are not conducting the experi-" Data stopped. 

"Maybe you should include what just happened in your experiment." You looked away and picked up the new glass on the table. As you turned, your legs slightly shifted away from him, but he tensed so that you remained in the same position in an attempt to keep your attention.

"Guinan?" He asked.

You cut your eyes flirtatiously at him as you drank "You've kissed Guinan before?"

Confusion was etched on Data's face. It was funny and cute how sometimes he understood your innuendoes, but other times he didn't.

Finally Data closed his mouth in a sort of realization. "I see." he whispered. Copying you, he picked up the glass and watched you.

Feeling his eyes burning into your cheek, you erotically ran your tongue across the rim of the glass to lick at the sugar mixture. Looking up at him up through your lashes, you swiped your tongue across your lips to clean off the stray sugar granules in such a lingering way. He watched you with a certain curiosity as you took a final sip and set the glass down without breaking eye contact. You could tell he way enjoying what he was seeing; however innocent the motion was, you could tell his processors were assigning an alternate meaning to it.

"We'd better get going, Data." You breathed, taking his glass from his hand and putting it down beside yours. 

"Y/N," Data moved his legs to allow you to get up. You stood straight with your hands together in front of you.

"I very much enjoyed the night." He stood so that your chest was pressed into him, you moved your hands behind your back quickly before they touched his groin. You fought off your carnal urges to do unspeakable things to him right then and there.

"As did I." You looked up at Data and smiled, slipping your hands to his elbow as you began to walk. He silently picked up your jacket that you'd forgotten as you walked past the table and towards the doors.

Once you were in the hall, he handed you your jacket gently and let his hands drop to his sides.

"I must speak with Geordi. Do you need me to accompany you to your quarters?"

"I'll be fine." Your smile was giddily genuine as the reality of what had just happened finally sunk in. "Engineering's in the opposite direction anyways."

"Are you certain?" 

"Yes, it's that way." You teased, pointing down the hall.

"No. Are you certain that I do not need to accompany you?"

"Data, that's what I was talking about." You giggled before softening your voice. "Go talk to Geordi."

Data was completely confused. 

"Goodnight Data." You urged.

He paused for a moment before reaching up and caressing your cheek softly. The android pulled his hand away, clenching his hand into a ball so that his actions didn't escalate.

You realized Data was waiting for you to leave first, and you reluctantly did so. He watched you get into the Turbolift before turning around in the direction of Engineering. Once the doors closed you let out a deep sigh and let yourself fall into the wall; a flurry of thoughts and emotions bombarded you, and your heart was beating so loud that you couldn't comprehend them right now.

This was going to be a wild ride.


	10. Dramatic Displays: Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Data and Worf get into a small scrap over something (or someone?) in particular...  
> 
> 
> poorly written mega fluff chapter :)

You were filing your nails when the door rang to alert you of someone's presence. A mission to collect a few delegates from a planet you didn't remember had entirely exhausted every fibre of your body.

"Come in." Your tone was bored. 

"Lieutenant L/N." 

It was Worf. You stood to greet him as he strode over to speak to you.

"Are you ready?" He clasped his hands behind his back. 

You faltered for a moment before remembering the celebration at twenty-two hundred hours for the delegates. You were surprised that you'd forgotten, as you were already dressed up in formal Starfleet attire with full hair and makeup.

Captain Picard had paired you with Lieutenant Worf as the two highest ranking officers of security. The delegates were a particular species - you couldn't remember their name - that only respected paired individuals. If you were on your own, you could trigger an extremely violent response within them. None of the crew members said it, but you had guessed it was for misogynistic reasons; especially since every woman had to be paired with a man.

An intrusive thought appeared in your mind: who was Data's partner? 

"We will be late." Worf interrupted your thoughts, reluctantly holding out his arm to you; a position you'd have to maintain for the entirety of the night. You took the large bicep in your hands rather awkwardly as well; although the two of you symbolized the ultimate peace amongst your peoples, a human and Klingon pairing was certainly unusual for you. You shook your head once again; why was everything about romance and sex for you these days? This was a purely professional event, you had no desires for Worf, and neither did he for you.

Your walk to Deck 4 was silent.

"Damn, Y/N and Worf look good together." 

It was Commander Riker.

"Ve-rrrry funny." You drawled, rolling your eyes as the two of you waited for him and Deanna to catch up with you. Worf was huffing and puffing in agitation at the remark.

_Of course Riker got to choose his partner._

"You look very lovely, Deanna." You smiled warmly as she came into better view. 

"As do you, Y/N." Deanna motioned to your figure. "I had no idea you would be with Lieutenant Worf!" 

"Who else would she be with?" Worf asked, his mind only on the mission. You stifled a laugh - surely he'd heard of the rumours about you and Data.

"A certain other high ranking officer." Commander Riker winked. 

"Nonsense. Y/N is a member of security." Worf shook his head and dragged you through the doors of the event room. The Klingon had thought that Riker was talking about himself. This night was off to a good, light-hearted start.

"Are we just supposed to be having fun? Or must we interact with the delegates?" You asked Worf, shrinking into his towering stature amidst the bustling room.

"From my understanding, we're supposed to 'enjoy' ourselves." Worf sneered as if this wasn't exactly his idea of enjoyment. He quite literally dragged you again to the bar, shaking your hand loose as he ordered you two drinks.

"No, no. Captain Picard said we have to remain in contact with our partner all night." You chastised him, grabbing his arm again and pulling him in. It was funny to be ordering around the resident toughie.

"This is ridiculous." Worf muttered. 

As the drinks were being mixed, you scanned the room for Data. It was impossible to miss him, but for some reason you couldn't find him. A wave of frustration passed through you as one of the delegates stepped in your line of vision.

"Why, hello there." The nameless individual spoke with an unassuming smile. You tightened your grip on Worf, digging your fingers into his arm so as to alert him of the new presence.

"You are both complementary forces indeed!" The man clasped his hands together dramatically and brought them up to his chin. "My favourite couple thus far! The big, strong Klingon paired with the delicate-"

"She is _not_ delicate." Worf corrected him matter-of-factly. 

"Delicate compared to you!" The grin on his face intensified. He reminded you of a Ferengi.

"All humans are delicate compared to a Klingon." Worf turned his back on the delegate, picking up a lime green drink off of the counter.

"How does sex-"

"Enough!" Worf slammed the glass down on the counter. To your surprise, the delegate did not cower. Instead, he seemed to be more fascinated by Worf's outburst. Captain Picard must have truly set up the crew in a way that made the pairings look like relationships. 

"Sex isn't a topic that's freely discussed here." You smiled sheepishly, attempting to maintain character as you stroked Worf's arm. You felt yourself shudder at the affectionate contact, but it seemed to have a sort of soothing effect on Worf. The delegate began to speak about other not-important things and you resumed your scan for Data. 

You saw Captain Picard and Doctor Crusher paired off near one of the buffet tables, Commander Riker and Deanna were still by the front doors speaking to another delegate, Wesley and an unknown girl were chatting on a velvet couch; Geordi and a woman from engineering - whose name you could never remember - leaned against a wall engrossed in a _very_ intimate conversation.

So where was Data?

You snapped back to Worf and realized the delegate had taken a seat. You pulled Worf to get his attention, and he looked down at you impatiently.

"Have you seen Data?" You whispered.

"I have not." Worf sat down on an adjacent stool, pulling you along with him so that you were standing beside him. Your legs hurt slightly so you leaned against him as you continued to talk to the delegate. The latter seemed to be enjoying the view of a Klingon and human interaction.

"You are very stunning, Y/N." The delegate said, again trying to get your attention. You'd forgotten that you'd given him your name. "You are very lucky to have her Lieutenant." 

"Indeed." Worf said through clenched teeth. 

"Oh, I'm not that bad." You hit Worf's shoulder lightly, who merely took a sip of his drink in response.

"You are far from 'bad'!" The delegate scooted to the edge of his seat, nodding. You put your hand to your chest in gratitude and smiled a "Thanks."

You felt something brush your hip, and you looked up to finally see Data.

"Commander!" You felt giddy seeing him. It had been almost two weeks since you had last interacted, despite both of you being on the Bridge daily. You straightened yourself off of Worf, and Data looked almost... accusingly at your hand wrapped around the Klingon's arm.

But rather hypocritically, a beautiful woman was entwined in Data's own arms, her body pressed into his with her hand protectively over his chest. At the sight of this, your giddiness dissipated and you found yourself instinctively retreating back to the comfort of Worf.

Data did not take notice of your jealousy. "Y/N. Your appearance is pleasant."

Worf's ear perked up.

"Thank you." You forced a laugh. You had a job to do sure, but she didn't need to be all wrapped up in his arms like that.

"She truly is a spectacle. The most beautiful woman I've ever seen." The delegate's eyes were still wide as he stared at you with a sort of wonder.

"Is that so?" Data enquired whole-heartedly, as if he enjoyed to hear you being complimented.

"Oh yes." The delegate continued. The girl next to Data seemed to be getting slightly uncomfortable.

"Y/N is objectively attractive." Worf said finally. You couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic, but you could sense a scrap of a genuine undertone. Worf complimenting you was almost as nice as Data complimenting you - as he rarely said anything nice about anyone. Data tilted his head at Worf for a moment, but you dismissed it.

"You look lovely." You said to Data's companion, feeling slightly sorry that all the attention was on you, "What's your name?"

"A-Anna, Lieutenant." She stuttered.

"You know who I am?" You asked, slightly taken aback. You'd never met her in your life, had you?

"Oh yes." She nodded, "Data was talking about you on the way here." 

"Well then, it looks like I wasn't the only one." The delegate clapped his hands together and rubbed them thoughtfully. You were slightly shy from all this attention. Not like you were complaining though.

"It is not respectable to speak of one's mate in such... graphic terms right in front of them." Lieutenant Worf spoke, assuming his part well so that the delegate would leave him alone to drink in peace.

The delegate said that he would return, leaving the four of you alone.

"Y/N, are you and Lieutenant Worf-" Data began to your surprise.

"No." You and Worf exclaimed in unison.

"We're just good actors, apparently." You winked rather flirtatiously at the android. Data blinked without expression.

"Worf, shall we go get something to eat?" Despite your calm tone, you pulled at his sleeve desperately. Worf was thoroughly confused, but to your relief he complied and rose.

"Do you wish to speak to me later?" Data's voice was low and innocent as you passed him. 

"Maybe." You tersely shot back over your shoulder. "Have fun." 

Your thoughts were interrupted as Worf picked up a plate of some sort of jelly. He held it out to you along with a fork.

"Would you like to try this?" He asked you, and you couldn't help but laugh.

"How very romantic, Worf." You smirked, taking the fork and slicing a small slice off of the side. Worf rolled his eyes and sighed before taking a fork for himself and eating.

"Lieutenants." The delegate had returned.

"Hi." You said, not remembering if he had even given you his name yet. Worf ignored him. 

"Lieutenant Worf. I just wanted to tell you about that... android."

"Why?" Worf paused and looked at the alien species.

"I can sense... designs on your Y/N."

"Ridiculous." Worf said, almost breaking character at the thought of an android having emotion for another crew member.

"It's true. I'm excellent at sensing such... nuances."

"Data hasn't even done anything." You scoffed accidentally. He hadn't sensed you and Worf weren't actually together, so he couldn't be that great.

"Thank you. I will speak to the Commander." Worf spoke over you, dismissing the delegate altogether. 

"Oh, but wouldn't it be better to _display_ your anger? Perhaps in a fight for your mate?" The delegate provoked, continuing as Worf stared at him incredulously. "As in, right now."

"During this event?" You asked, scrunching up your face in semi-disgust.

"Oh yes, my people love a man protecting his woman." The delegate urged. You really wished you knew his name at this point, but it was too late to ask.

"What does a fight entail?" Worf asked, as the battles he was used to were usually to the death.

"Wherever it takes you." The alien swept his arms in a grand gesture. This would be their entertainment for the night; surely this would help the Federation somehow.

You excused yourself quickly and dragged Worf over to Captain Picard to explain the situation.

"Interesting." The Captain spoke finally, switching his gaze back and forth between you and Worf. "I say go ahead. Just don't kill each other."

Worf rolled his eyes into the back of his head and let out a heavy sigh. But you could tell there was a small amount of excitement within him; fighting would be his ideal way to spend the night.

"Commander Data." The Captain called. 

Data was speaking to Commander Riker and another delegate, the girl still wrapped up in his arm. He looked over with a questioning expression on his face.

"You are being... challenged." Picard said rather awkwardly. You cringed as well, this was so bizarre.

The delegate that was speaking to you earlier ran up to you in the centre of the room. "This... _thing_ has attempted to _steal_ Lieutenant Worf's mate!" The words came out of his mouth like knives, a furious glare was directed at Data. You tried not to laugh.

"Excuse me?" Data asked, closing the distance between him and the group. "The Lieutenant's 'mate'?"

"Y/N." Captain Picard said to Data, motioned to you. Data did not understand; he cocked his head to the side and looked at you with pure confusion.

"Y/N, you told me-" 

"Data, you will address me!" Worf's voice was dangerously low. "You have made a mistake." 

You had to bite down on your lip hard so as not to laugh.

"Mistake, Lieutenant Worf?" Data scrunched his face in a frown.

"Whoever wins takes Y/N as their mate, correct?" Picard turned to the delegate, the latter returning his question with a simple nod. You picked up a glass of the green liquid and sat back in one of the nearby chairs. Soon, the entire room followed suit and it was just Worf and Data in the middle of the room.

Suddenly, Worf lunged at Data. Data stepped aside in surprise before grabbing the Lieutenant's closed fist that was about to meet his face.

"Worf, if you wish to have Y/N then all you must do is ask." Data was restraining Worf, but having some difficulty at keeping the Klingon's brute strength at bay.

"Never!" Worf was playing his part well as he picked Data up and flung him over his shoulder.

"My response would have been 'No' regardless." Data's voice was almost... taunting. You looked around to see if anyone picked up on it, but they were too engrossed in the physical fight.

Worf slammed Data down on the ground and then moved to pick him up by the collar in a single motion.

"Stop!" You screamed suddenly as you realized Data might get injured since he was being completely defensive. No one paid any attention to you so you screamed "Data, fight back!"

That got everyone's attention; although Worf and Data continued to spar. You cringed at your outburst and suddenly felt extremely self-conscious.

"Human, are you... rooting for the other party?" One of the delegates asked.

"I-I just want a fair fight." You cowered in your seat.

Data finally did something: he hooked his leg on the other side of Worf's just behind the knee, and pulled. Worf dropped immediately and the two fell in a heap with Data on top. His android strength and the certain degree of leverage pinned down the Klingon's arms so that he couldn't rise and continue the fight.

"Commander Data is the winner!" The delegate shouted, rushing over to them.

"That wasn't fair!" Worf almost screamed as Data released him. 

"Well, that was unusual. I guess we can resume the night." Commander Riker was laughing, and you couldn't help but join in. "You're a real catch around here, Y/N." 

You blushed slightly as you opened your mouth to speak, but you felt a firm hand softly grasp your arm. Turning around, you met Data's golden eyes. 

"Was that satisfactory?" He asked you, his nails slightly digging into your arm. 

"Very well done." You let your hand run down his chest as you turned back to Commander Riker to continue the conversation. 

"Looks like Worf is stuck with second best." 

"She's very beautiful." You gave Riker a glare. 

"Not as beautiful as you." Data spoke in his educational tone.

"What?" Commander Riker seemed shocked Data would say something like that. 

"Not as-" Data went to repeat himself but you stepped on his foot. 

"Geordi has been teaching him to flirt." You lied through your teeth. Although Commander Riker already kind of knew about you and Data, you didn't want him to know about his emotions yet - especially given the fact that Data hadn't begun his 'experiments'.

"Cute." Commander Riker put his glass to his lips and wandered away to find Deanna.

The ceremony came to a close about ten minutes after the 'fight'. As the room cleared and the last delegate left, Worf approached you both. The girl Anna was not by his side.

"An honourable fight, Commander." Worf put his hands behind his back and nodded. Data returned the motion.

"You let him win." You winked at Lieutenant Worf, pinching Data's arm playfully.

"Perhaps." Worf gave you the smallest of knowing smiles before he said his goodnights.

"I can assure you, he did not." Data turned to you. 

"You're strong, but are you that strong?" You contorted your face in mock wonder as the words danced off of your tongue so smoothly. You felt Data tense under your grip. Worf had left the room when Data spoke next, leaving you both alone.

"Shall I demonstrate the capacity of my strength?" He asked rather dangerously, his gaze as unreadable as always.

"To me personally?" You continued the mocking incredulousness.

Data grabbed your sides and lifted you in one motion up to him. You wrapped your legs around his waist instinctively as his hands moved to grip the back of your thighs. 

"It can be arranged, Lieutenant." His voice lingered on the last decibel of his words. You licked your lips and looked around to confirm that you were alone. 

"I wouldn't mind that." You winked, curling your fingers into his uniform. "But on a side note, would you actually get in a fight for _me_?"

"To share you would incite... certain emotions I do not understand." Data spun around with ease and walked to the doors, not directly answering your question. Your head spun not only from the quick movement, but from Data's words. He held onto you like a collector would hold onto his most precious gem.

"In that case, were you jealous because you had to share me with Worf tonight?" You breathed into his ear as he carried you God knows where. 

"Jealousy is-" Data didn't finish his sentence but he brought you even tighter to his chest. You could barely breathe. You didn't know if it turned you on or if it should raise alarm.

"This would be an interesting sight to stumble upon..." You wanted to rile him up, but he didn't falter in his stride.

"Indeed." 

"What would you say?" You pressed.

"I would notify this hypothetical individual of the fact that you are intoxicated." His voice was simple yet so... uncharacteristically smooth. The doors, of either yours or his quarters, opened and shut behind you. He gently let you go and placed you down onto a couch - your couch. You realized you were in your own quarters.

You silently longed for his tight grip, but that longing was short-lived as Data sat down beside you. He grabbed your shoulder and pulled you on top of him in a swift, almost hungry motion. You cupped his face in your hands as you lowered your chest to his.

He leaned forward into your caress in an almost attention-starved way; his hands rested on top of your legs as you stared at each other. Staring at Data could easily be your favourite pastime. 

"When are we starting your experiment?" You asked, wanting him to say 'right now'.

"Soon." His gaze didn't falter, but he didn't move either. You stroked his cheek in an attempt to get him to escalate; yet it was to no avail. He tilted his head to the side and looked at your lips for a moment.

"You are very bold tonight." Data's observation could have easily been mistaken as a report to the Captain.

You let out a sensual noise in response, slightly repositioning your hips on top of his lap so that you were as close as possible. You wanted him so bad, but he seemed to be enjoying watching you in such a state. You noticed Data's face relax into such a peaceful expression.

"Why did you bring me here if you're not going to do anything?" You murmured into his ear, slightly frustrated at his lack of action.

"I would prefer to observe you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" You slightly pulled away to look at him, his expression was still peaceful.

"I cannot explain." Data said, possibly for the first time in his life. 

"Are you injured?" You asked suddenly, moving to feel his back. The image of Worf slamming Data onto the ground sent a wave of distress through you.

"No." Data said simply, noting that he missed your hands on his face. In response to his urge, he took your hands in his and put them back up to his face. You gingerly circled your fingertips on his cheeks, realizing that the Commander merely wanted attention!

"You're not having trouble restraining yourself." You smirked as you repeated what you've been saying the past week.

"I do not deem it necessary to do so." Data moved his hands up to your back to pull you closer.

"Why?" Your voice faltering at the proximity. You lowered your hands to his neck and gently began to massage his shoulders. You had no idea if android's had positive responses to massages - but it seemed to work. Data's eyes closed and his head slightly fell back before he corrected it to its original position.

"I can do this somewhere else..." You trailed off suggestively, looking at him intently.

"I prefer this." His voice was almost inaudible he was enjoying himself so much. You gently traced along his sturdy jaw and his high cheekbones, taking in the pure aesthetic of him that you hadn't examined as closely before. His jaw slightly went slack at your feather-light touch, his hands relaxing against you.  
Your hunger for the scene to escalate ebbed as you enjoyed making Data feel loved. If that's what he felt, that is.

"Tell me what you feel." 

"I cannot explain." Data rested his head on the back of the cushion, and you had to climb further on top of him as he moved out of your reach.

"You're letting me take control?" You pressed yourself into his lap and ran your hands through his hair gently, letting your nails lightly drag across his scalp. He inhaled at the sensation, his hand reflexively pulling you down even further into him. 

His voice was almost inaudible as he muttered "Please keep stroking me." 

You felt your heart expand as you looked at him, running your fingers through his soft hair and letting your hand run down his face periodically. 

Suddenly his eyes opened and he sat up straight, causing you to fall slightly backwards. You let out a small cry as you grabbed for his collar, tightening your legs against his so you wouldn't fall. 

"This is not a part of my experiment." He moved to gently push you off of him.

"Data, it doesn't have to be a part of anything." You held onto him tight. "That's what infatuation is all about: the experience."

"I-"

"You're enjoying yourself. What's the problem?"

"You are not experiencing any sort of stimulation as of now." Data leaned forward into you. 

"You pay so much attention to me, and I've barely taken the time to do the same for you," He watched you as you spoke. "While I've been affectionate, having all the focus on you is something you've never experienced."

"There is an amount of... guilt along with these sensations."

"Data, please. I love touching you and making you feel good," You returned your hand to his face, stroking your thumb across his cheekbone. "If you want, it can be all about you tonight."

"The experiment-"

"You and your experiments." You moved your face closer to him, lowering your voice to a whisper. "When will you learn to just enjoy your new emotions."

You had rendered Data silent. His gaze fell to your lips, and after a moment he pulled you even closer to softly press his own lips against yours. You opened your mouth in reception of his advances, but he pulled away.

"Could you..." Data trailed off. 

"What?" You asked, moving your hand in a single motion across his scalp, gathering his hair in a massaging motion.

"Continue this movement." He let his head fall back.

You giggled and complied; that familiar rush of adoration surged through you. You wanted to take care of the Starfleet Commander; you wanted to make him feel loved in a universe where he was only viewed as a machine. He was anything but a machine, and this night was far from over...


	11. Dramatic Displays: Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Data get rather... close.
> 
> WARNING: sex (albeit vanilla & consensual)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been trying to finish the next chapter, since I was going to release both at the same time, but I've had a bit of writer's block lol. Thought I'd just publish this one since it's been sitting here all week! Slightly shorter (and more explicit) than usual.

Data was turning your hand over in his own, examining the way your veins ran almost invisibly under your soft skin; the way your tendons ran up into your knuckles and aligned with your fingers to form what he thought, a perfect hand. 

You had rested your head on his shoulder and were on the brink of unconsciousness as he skimmed his long, pale fingers over your palm to analyze your unique handprint and the subtle dip in the centre of your palm. His touch sent you into a deeper relaxation that allowed you to melt into his body as idyllically as two puzzle pieces that had finally been put together.

"Data," You whispered with no intention of saying anything. You just wanted to say his name aloud in such an intimate embrace.

"Y/N?" Data paused his touch for a moment, but when you didn't respond he enclosed his hand over yours. You half remembered that the night was supposed to be dedicated to him; but Data was becoming too touchy for you to continue your affections. He was taking control now.

His free hand came up against your head, allowing for strands of your hair flow loosely around his fingers; analyzing the colour composition all the while assessing its lustre. He wondered why it was the shiniest amongst all the women aboard the Enterprise. He opened his mouth to ask you out of curiosity, but deemed it inappropriate and filed the information away to analyze and perhaps inquire later.

You moved your hand away to scratch your nose in this tranquil state, and it redirected his attention to your face. He pulled your hand away so he could see what was ailing you, forgetting that humans sometimes had uncomfortable sensations rectified by gently applying pressure with their nails in a motion. Data gently scratched your nose in the offending spot.

"What are you doing?" You turned your cheek slightly, slightly jarred by the different application of touch.

"You are not 'itchy'?" He asked, looking down at you absorbedly. 

"Oh my,” You let your eyes close again and he waited for you to respond expectantly, to which you did not. Confirming the recurring theme of you not answering certain questions, Data hypothesized that such inquiries were rather obvious in answer. He was still not aware of these obvious answers, however.

He traced the bridge of your nose down to the tip, over across your flushed cheeks and utterly relaxed eyelids. He observed the contrast of your lush lashes against the delicate skin under your eyes, gently brushing his fingers down the lash length to ascertain their texture. Soft. He was very enthralled with your eyes, even when they were shut; thus his movements towards your cheekbones was reluctant. He wished you would open your eyes, but your peaceful expression stopped him from asking.

You felt his soft fingers travel down to your pigmented lips; the wispy touch sending a jolt down your jaw and entire nervous system. Your eyes fluttered open, but his attention wasn't on his favourite feature this time. Data accessed physiological literature to confirm that a human's lips are the most sensitive part of their body: over one million nerve endings. Data traced your Cupid's bow in pure fascination, like he'd just seen the curve of a mouth for the first time in his life. You closed your eyes again and burrowed further into his shoulder, but he gently took your jaw in his forefinger and thumb to pull your face towards his again. He realized that he had touched all of your facial features, so he retreated to petting the top of your head so rhythmically that you almost began to drool.

"Do you wish to sleep?" Data asked, brushing a strand of hair that had fallen over your face.

Your eyes had rolled up into the back of your head from the sensuality, so when you opened them they had to refocus. 

"Why?" Your thoughts were muddled and it was all you could think of to say.

"Your breathing has slowed to a sleeping frequency." Data said simply, lightly resting his hand on the side of your face. You slightly repositioned yourself to be in a more alert orientation, your relaxed state slightly dissipating.

"I'm not really tired," You rubbed your eyes before looking at him. "You're just really relaxing." 

"How so?" Data seemed curious, almost as if he was attempting to satiate some sort of self-indulgence.

"How am I supposed to articulate it." You laughed, pushing your hand playfully into his chest. He cocked his head to the left, a slightly puzzled expression emerged in his features.

"You did appear to be in a meditative state." Data determined finally. "And the pressure you applied to my thoracic cavity was slightly weaker than your usual capacity, indicating that-" Data stopped as you got up off of him and stood in front of him. 

"Do you _wish_ to go to the bedroom?" You copied his way of speaking, but he took no notice. Rising to stand beside you, he picked you up like a cradled cat.

"You may be too weak to walk." Data's voice was close in your ear, and almost... playful? 

"Oh, I am. I can barely move." Your mock distress fell on deaf ears.

"Must I ring Sickbay?" Data stopped, looking at you with concern.

"You can dish it out, but you can't take it!" You let your head fall back as you laughed. Data realized that there were many interactional nuances he had to learn, but he resumed the short walk to your bedroom, his grip on your back and legs firm.

"Are you preparing to rest?" Data asked as he set you down in the lush bed, propping the pillow to rest comfortably behind your head. He began to pull at your uniform, and memories of _the night_ flooded back in your memory. Not like it every really left it, that is.

"I'm not tired," You reminded him, pulling the covers out from under your body and haphazardly over you. It was a little gross you were in your uniform, but the thought hadn't occurred to you. Taking his hand, you pulled Data so he would get in the bed with you. He allowed himself to be guided in, almost falling on top of you. 

"It's a little cold in here," You brought the covers up over him so you could press yourself into him.

"Should I adjust the temperature?" Data asked, opening his mouth "Compu-"

"No, it's fine now." You were lying on your side, slightly below him as he was leaning more so against the baseboard of the bed. He reached down and tucked in the edge of the duvet around your chin, letting his touch linger once again on your face.

You draped your leg over his to support your back, leaning into his hand as he moved to lie on his side to face you. 

"I could lie like this forever." You stared into his lemony eyes as he moved his hands under the covers to pull your leg up and into him further.

"That would be impractical, Y/N." 

"Not for me." Your tone became involuntarily racy due to the fact that when Data had pulled your leg into him, it had directly pressed your womanhood against his manhood. You were tangled together so close that even Data himself had changed in his expression. 

"Could you conduct your duties from this position?" Data's voice was now nothing but salacious.

"If it was necessary." You returned the tone, goosebumps forming on your skin as his stare intensified and small smile formed on his lips.

"What if I could ensure it was necessary?" Data's hand languorously but heavily moved up and down your leg. The sight and sound of the movement under the covers ignited a fire deep within your stomach. You were now wide awake.

You looked down at your uniform.“I don’t think I would need to wear this if we were working from here.”

Data removed his hand from your leg and pulled off the top of your uniform in one swift motion; the rest of your clothing removed in the same speed. It was a far cry from that night where he was taking his sweet, sweet time. You looked up to see Data's eyes were entirely corybantic, his hands moving to bring your naked body back up into him.

"Like so?" His voice was low.

“Mmm," Your heart leaped in your chest as his grip tightened against your thigh; its position now returned on top of his own leg again.

Data liked how you squirmed under his handling, for some reason it ignited that feeling - that certain feeling he hadn't begun to examine yet - deep within his processors. He watched your jaw slacken and pretty eyes burn into his. His hand was now against your inner thigh, his titanium nails grazing your soft skin

“Your effect on me is… " Data's voice was faltering as you moved up to wrap your arms around him and kiss his neck. His temperature was unusually hot; the hottest you’d ever felt him.

“You’re overheating,” You mumbled into his neck before returning your tongue to his blazing artificial skin. He inhaled at the touch and moved his hand reflexively up from your inner thigh around to your hip to press you in closer.

If closer was even possible.

You felt a new pressure against your lady parts when Data had pulled you; the sensation was enough to get you to slide up on top of him. Data did not correct his cooling system; rather he appeared to be exuding an even more pleasant heat from his ventilation. He watched you settle on top of him, but the barrier that was his full uniform halted any further action.

“You’re still dressed, Commander.” You mockingly chided him and leaned down on top of him, your breasts resting on his chest.

“Am I to conduct my future duties here as well?” Data’s hands ran up your back as he gently lifted you off of him to fill his hands with your breasts.

“The fabric could be the cause of your overheating,” You trailed off, licking your lips as the pressure between your legs grew larger and… harder. You put your hands on either side of him and moved away from his grasp, lowering yourself to his knees as you unzipped the Starfleet uniform.

“Y/N, you-” Data’s voice was almost inaudible as you pulled all of his bottom-half clothes down at the same time, hungrily wanting to reveal what you soon deemed to be the most perfect you’d ever seen. It fulfilled all of your expectations, even more.

Upon the new release of his erect penis, Data sat up with an easy fervour - a fervour that was similar to the previous night you had shared a bed. It was as if you had unlocked something within him again. He grabbed your wrists and overtook you so that your head was now lying at the end of the bed, him positioned over you. He watched your back arch as his left hand let go of your wrist and slithered down back to your inner thigh, but this time it didn’t stop there.

Data hovering over you made you so hot, and his movements were making you even wetter than you had been before, but when his hand brushed over your clit you your core contracted so intensely you wriggled underneath him.

“Shhh,” Data consoled as he moved his hand up to your stomach to gently press you back into the mattress. He was enjoying the view from what you could tell; an enjoyment he still could not understand. Sitting back, he pulled your thighs to drag you across the bed and on top of his lap. Data pushed the back of your thighs up almost violently so that he could have better access to what was now pooling with wetness, his fingers now gliding across your slit.

“Data please,” You were almost begging him to put something inside of you, but he seemed to revel in your delayed pleasure.

“How does this feel?” Data leaned into you, his voice husky as he continued to circle your clit, copying a phrase you so commonly asked him. Your mind was ecstatically elsewhere, so all you could do was let out a small groan. You grabbed his wrist to move it further down but he swatted your hand away, moving his free hand to cup your breast as he leveraged down on top of you and between your legs. His long fingers trailed down to your opening and in a very slow, stiff movement he pushed one of them in.

“Nhgh,” You breathed as his mouth travelled to one of your breasts, inserting another finger to stroke in and out of your walls so, so slowly. Data pulled you in closer so he could press his lips into yours and feel the variations of your breathing and heart rate. He continued to observe your sharp inhalations as his fingers probed relentlessly, becoming fascinated with how your cheeks flushed a deeper crimson each time his fingers plunged into your wetness. You were so close to a climax, and he seemed to know it; so he withdrew his fingers and instead repositioned himself so that your thighs were pushed up against your stomach and he was above you.

You felt his extremely hard member pressed against the back of your thigh, near you entrance as he lowered himself. Data was completely silent, but you wanted him to make noise, you wanted to hear that he was enjoying this as much as you. You pulled his head in and pressed your lips into his hungrily, taken aback by the way he aggressively returned the kiss; shoving his tongue into your mouth so intrusively and circling it with your own tongue. His left hand moved up to your neck and held it with a certain pressure that made you buck your hips into his.

“May I proceed?” Data’s face moved from your lips to your ear as he pinned your right thigh, politely waiting for your consent. His ethical programming seemed to be in full effect tonight, perhaps there was something different about this particular encounter?  
You were so wet that there was no other form of foreplay he could do to intensify your readiness; his fingers weren’t enough and a tongue certainly wouldn’t satiate what you craved deep in your core right now.

“Y-yes,” Your voice was quivering as your eyes locked. The yellow colour had deepened to an even more golden hue, his eyes had an unusual softness to them alongside the hungriness. You moved your hand up to hold his cheek, to which he leaned into affectionately. He was moving slightly, and suddenly you felt something else drag across your slit. You braced yourself for his sizeable girth to enter you, tensing under his touch.

“Are you comfortable?” Data asked, almost breaking his seductive character as he seemed genuinely concerned at your reaction. He wasn’t even inside you yet.

“Just go slow.” You felt yourself beginning to sweat, grabbing on to the back of Data’s neck and digging your nails in as the tip of his member slid through your entrance. You let out a slight gasp as your muscles readjusted to accommodate him, his hips slowly pushing into you as the entire length slid up in you. He stayed still for a moment, his eyes closing and his lips parting at the sensation.

You lay there filled with him, and despite your hotness you wanted to know if he’d felt like this before in his previous sexual encounters. So you asked.

“It is,” Data sharply inhaled as he began to withdraw out of you to begin the motions, his tip back at the outside of your pussy “New.”

“New?” You pressed.

“Be quiet,” Data’s voice rumbled as he placed his hands on your breasts to plunge back into you, faster than his initial push. Your core tightened and your body jolted, pulling his head closer to your face reflexively. Data’s eyes shut and a small groan escaped his lips as he began to establish a rhythmic motion, his android strength burrowing into your chest as he kneaded your breasts. His speed was slightly increasing and you felt your walls tighten around his impossibly hard cock, moving your own hips to match his rhythm. The android began to lick and suck on your neck almost desperately, your toes curling in ecstasy as his finger trailed down circle your clit. He was so perfect. His girth and attentiveness had almost become unbearable; your walls feeling increasingly tight and wet around him. Your hair was plastered to your forehead as your heated bodies rocked together. Data’s touch was like fire, every graze of his fingertips across your face and down your chest was searing.

Data was now letting out small grunts of pleasure as his pounding became more intense and fast. His goal was to take you over the edge as pleasurably as possible; while he may have been enjoying himself more than he had ever had, your responses meant more to him.

“Keep going,” You moaned, your back arching. Data readjusted himself and pushed in on a slightly different angle that took you by surprise, hitting your G-spot so effortlessly. He slowed his rhythm after a moment, watching you squirm in delight. The languorousness of his strokes coupled with his tight grip on you created a build-up so intense, you felt your core contract in a final surge of pleasure, that familiar wave of orgasm washing over you; so strongly that your head went slack against the mattress.

“Holy-“ was all you could say as he continued the slow movements in order to extend the amount of pleasure you were experiencing. A flood of wetness surrounded his member inside you, and he somehow knew you had experienced your deserved bliss. Data watched your body slightly convulse and twitch, the way your breasts bounced as he moved in and out of your tightness. The way your pigmented lips parted provoked him to kiss you with a passion that you hadn’t yet felt from him before. The sight of your body and explicitly turned-on face coupled with how you were rubbing his back and bucking into his hips overloaded his processors from sheer overstimulation. Data’s head and jaw went slack as he groaned so hotly, his arms almost buckling underneath him as you felt a flood of warm liquid rush inside you. Data pulled himself out of you and stared for a moment before falling beside your body in one heavy motion. You lay in silence for a moment, staring at him with an overwhelming affection.

“To answer your question,” Data finally spoke, turning his body to face you. “I have never experienced such… strong provocation during an intimate act.”

“Provocation?” You moved in closer to him, resting your hand against his chest. He moved his arm to rest on your waist.

“The inclination to continue, to make you react to my performance…” It felt like Data was staring into your soul.

“You didn’t feel that way with… your other lovers?” You asked.

“During such events I was merely a vessel to please them.” Data spoke softly.

“A vessel?” You scrunched your face in disgust. “How could anyone think of you like that?”

“I was not aware of my emotions,” Data responded without actually answering your question. “In fact, Geordi has not been able to ascertain the root cause of my new drive and ‘feelings’.”

“We haven’t started the experiments yet,” You urged, bringing his head in closer to stroke his hair the way he liked it.

“I fear the experiments will only indulge me further.” His eyes closed as your fingertips dragged across his scalp.

“You still haven’t told me what they include.”

“Acts similar to what we have done tonight.” Data moved to hold your face. “Perhaps not as explicit.”

You giggled, and he drew you into an embrace.

“I have said this before, but I hope to take care of you, to protect you, for the duration of your lifespan.” Data’s words were too sweet.

“If you keep getting into fights, then I’ll be the one protecting you.” You attempted to add some light humour into a situation that was so unknown and full of variables.

“I do not require protection.” Data’s mouth curved upwards into a sort of smirk.

“Oh, but Worf was handling you pretty well.” You propped yourself up on your elbow to be above him. “I bet I could even take you down.”

“Unlikely.” Data matched your position before moving to sit on his knees. He took your arms and lifted you up to him in a single motion.

“Highly likely.” You countered, “Come closer.”

Data questioningly brought his face closer to you, still pinning your arms to either side of your body.

“Lean in.” You urged, widening your eyes in a way he found irresistible.

Once he was close enough, you gently began to kiss his neck. His grip on you loosened just enough for you to overtake him and instead push him into the bed. His head hit the baseboard loudly as you underestimated his sudden weakness to your touch.

“Oops, Data! Are you all right?” You climbed on top of him, forgetting that it was near impossible to injure him.

“Yes.” Data smirked, pulling you into him. “But I cannot say the same for you if you continue this assault.”

“Oh, please.” You laughed as you laid your head on his chest, listening to the internal mechanics of his immaculate design.

“When will you be available to begin the series of experiments?” Data asked softly, his hand resting on your head.

“You’ve probably already looked at my schedule.” You smirked to yourself, rolling his collar in your fingertips.

“That is true. However, you may have a date with someone.”

“Like who?”

"Lieutenant Worf, perhaps?” Data’s voice was mildly playful. You flicked his chest and chuckled.

“I’ll be returning from my mission tomorrow afternoon.” You looked up at him, resting your hands on his chest before propping your chin against them.

“I have been assigned to the same mission.”

“Oh, really?” You asked, not remembering Data’s name being mentioned in the meeting. “It’s just a pick-up of duranium, you’ve really got no reason to come.”

“The Captain sees fit I accompany the team.” Data’s tone was simplistic and matter of fact; but you wondered if he had assigned himself to the task just to be near you. You shoved the thought out of your mind as it was probably self-indulgent.

“Considering the mission is at o’ eight-hundred hours, I advise you to rest.” Data muttered when you didn’t respond. He adjusted the covers over you and shifted you over beside him, turning to maintain his hold on you.

“I can’t sleep.” You murmured into his sleeve that was now muffling you. But as soon as you said that, your eyelids grew heavy and you realized just how tired you really were. You fell asleep wondering what was going through Data’s neural networks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the most porny chapter I've written of questionable quality, but I hope it was at least HALF enjoyable lolol
> 
> Taking a turn back into the realm of a more protective/fluffy Data; although, I thought it was time to address their sexual tension. But by no means is that sexual tension gone ;)


	12. Complex Collusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple mission goes awry.
> 
> TW: non-graphic death

The last thing you saw was O’Brien’s smirk before you were transported to small mining planet in a distant sector, near the neutral zone. The chief found it amusing and endearing how Data was fretting over your positioning on the platform; claiming that your stance was too wide. You told him that it wasn’t the first time you’d been in the transporter, and the way it silenced Data caused the crew to notice a certain cuteness in your interactions.

The large planet was barren. It had been so overexploited by the local mining population that the surface area was filled with sinkholes ranging from depths of eight thousand miles. Jagged cliff-like structures were of useless igneous-like composition, its reddish tint signifying that the land was once fertile clay, home to a rich agricultural history. It was a very bleak and depressing sight; the majority of elements and minerals native to the planet had been exhausted, the only reason why the colony remained successful was because of the sheer abundance of duranium near its plates. You wondered how long it would be until its mainstay element was also mined into obsolescence.

“This way.” Worf grunted, the eerie atmosphere was slightly unnerving, even to a Klingon.

Data had begun to walk slowly, his gaze trained on his tricorder. You looked over his shoulder to see that the readings were minimal, as there was barely anything to scan as it was.

“What’s the point in scanning?” You asked him in good humour, stepping in to match his stride. “It’s not like we have to mine the duranium ourselves.”

“I am ensuring the safety of the crew.” Data turned his head to acknowledge you, moving the tricorder down to your eye level and in better view. You noticed that there was another box on the screen to scan for life forms, and it was what he was particularly examining.

“There’s nothing out here, save for the…” You screwed up your face to see your own tricorder: its life readings read forty-four - including your group of four. “Forty miners.”

“There are actually thirty-five miners in this particular colony.” Data’s eyebrow raised as he returned his gaze to his screen.

“Are you sure? That’s five extra life signs unaccounted for.” You grimaced at your screen, unsure if it, or Data was incorrect.

“I am sure, Y/N.” Data’s voice was patient, but you could tell that your question was unnecessarily redundant - it was like questioning a calculator. You bumped into him as your ankle slightly turned on a small chunk of rock, your focus entirely on the strange discrepancy.

“Sorry.” You mumbled absent-mindedly as his arm reached around your back to steady you, his focus remaining on his own tricorder.

“Worf.” You called finally, realizing that this was something that you should alert the head of security of.

“Lieutenant?” Worf turned around restlessly.

“We’re reading five extra life forms.” You held up your tricorder and closed the short distance between you and the leader. Worf, as well as the Ensign, encircled you and Data to glimpse at the odd readings.

“Unusual.” Worf took your tricorder in his hands before quickly shoving it back to you. “Remain on guard.”

“How far is the settlement?” You lowered your voice, the question directed to Data as you fell behind the rest of the crew.

“Are you afraid?” Data asked innocently, showing you the map and estimated walking distance on his screen. It read 'ten minutes'.

“N-no.” Your voice involuntarily faltered as the wind whistled eerily past your ears. You took his arm, since it was already outstretched to show you the readings. His synthetic musculature was somewhat comforting amidst the unsettling atmosphere.

“You certainly appear to be frightened.” Data observed. You glanced up at him to see that his face was soft and concerned.

“Shut up.” You brought his arm to your mouth and pretended to bite down on the canvas-y fabric, looking up at him through the corner of your eye as you continued to walk.

“Y/N, may I ask why you are biting me?” Data seemed enthralled, almost turned on, as he stared down at you.

One of the crewmen - Ensign Shepherd - turned around, a look of bewilderment on his face at Data’s remark. You looked away out of slight embarrassment, bringing his arm back down to your chest.

“You’re so loud.” You whispered harshly after the Ensign resumed his attention ahead of himself with a disturbed look on his face.

“Curious.” Data pondered, strangely liking this new, bizarre form of affection. With his left arm still trapped in your grasp, he reached to take his tricorder into his right hand. “Perhaps I should find you more of a threat than the five unknown life forms.”

“Maybe,” You sang.

Data found you particularly aesthetically pleasing in that moment, but he did not understand why. He reminded himself of the experiments he had to conduct with you, and added this particular scene to his list of curiosities.

But you weren’t distracted by Data for very long: as you entered the opening of an underpass you felt a chill run up your spine. You pressed into Data’s solid frame for any scrap of comfort you could get as the lighting dimmed to near darkness.

You realized that the two of you were a lot closer in terms of involvement, a phenomena you’d noticed especially since last night. Perhaps an effect of oxytocin, you felt even more attached to him, almost as if you had an intensified, yet unspoken, connection. There was something about his reaction that also suggested a greater amount of special comfortability around you. Although he had always been very welcoming and reciprocative, you noticed a more relaxed and quiet fondness towards you. You couldn’t quite comprehend it yet.

“I wish Commander La Forge was here.” You muttered, losing your footing a few times.

“The uneven ground is not preferable,” Data agreed, although probably more on your part since you knew he wasn’t having any issues navigating the terrain.

You heard Worf trip occasionally, followed by a quiet curse in his native tongue. The other Ensign was close behind Worf, and you imagined he was clutching onto the back of the Klingon’s uniform. You couldn’t help but laugh.

“How much longer, Commander?” Worf’s voice was entirely irritated now. There was a small light at the end of the stretch. “Let go of me.” You heard him mumble firmly.

“Exactly two minutes at our current speed. We have only been walking for three-“

Data was interrupted by Worf’s agitated grunt as if to say ‘enough’. You turned your head sharply in the direction of a strange sound; it was metallically unpleasant in nature, as if a knife and fork were being grated together. Data seemed to hear it as well, turning his upper body to the offending noise.

“Data…” Your voice was trepidatious. He had slowed slightly, and you had to pull him so that you didn’t fall too far behind from the others. “Let’s get out of here, please.”

You felt him turn to you in the darkness, withdrawing his arm and pushing you to be slightly in front of him. He placed his hand on the small of your back to guide you; although he naturally wanted to figure out the source of the unusualness, he realized that it could possibly endanger _you_. For a reason he was not sure of, he felt an overwhelming need to protect you in that moment, even if it was at his own expense. His protocol required him to experience this sensation for all of his fellow officers, but with you as priority it was oddly different. More intense. He flagged the intensity to analyze later.

“Do we have to go through this underpass again on the way back?” Your throat was tightening up in fear, especially at Data’s reaction. “Did you see something?”

“I do not know,” Data responded, from his voice you could tell he was still looking at his tricorder. “And no, although I hear something, I do not see it.”

The overarching rocks above you had begun to expand and shed more light onto the ground. You were a few hundred metres from what appeared to be the colony. Relief rushed over you and you turned around to share it with Data. His hand was still pressed firmly into your lower back, and upon the movement he looked up to meet your eyes.

“That was _not_ two minutes.” You shoved him exuberantly before pulling him back like a rag doll.

“It was not two minutes because you are slow.” Data’s hand shifted as he picked up his pace to slightly overtake you, pulling you alongside him. He was smiling!

“Nooo, it’s because you stopped earlier!” You whined, swatting his arm.

There was too much drag on his speed as he tried to pull you along, so he stopped and turned to you, crouching down.

“See- ahh!“ Your voice went up into a shriek as he picked you up by your thighs in a swift motion, throwing you over his shoulder. He moved so much faster now, and you realized that you really were the slow one. You bobbed up and down on his shoulder with your ass in the air, but you didn’t struggle.

Worf and Ensign Shepherd turned around to see what was wrong, their phasers out.

“The Lieutenant is walking too slow.” Data called out simply, carrying you as if you were a sack of feathers.

“No officer should be receiving special treatment.” Worf spat, but turned around to continue walking nonetheless. Data ignored him, tightening his grip as you almost slipped off of him.

“Would you call this special treatment, Data?” You giggled.

“Yes.” Data’s voice was smooth and rolling. You silently swooned.

You exited the path and finally reached the small village. It hit you that you wouldn’t have to go back that same way, as you could be transported easily back to the Enterprise from your current location. You wished O’Brien had been more accurate in his coordinates, although at the same time you were grateful, as the attention Data was giving you was uniquely wholesome.

Data gently pulled you off of his shoulder and lowered you to the ground once you approached the shipment container. It was huge. You had no idea why the Enterprise needed duranium in such vast quantities, but you were in no place to ask.

“Took you long enough.” A mining engineer stepped out from behind the box, surveying its specs before transport. Worf clenched his fists and adjusted his jaw in agitation.

“The travel time between the plateau’s is ridiculous.” You stepped forward and Data followed you, standing slightly in front of you.

“The Federation always beams directly here. Cut the bull.” The engineer grumbled, signing off the last spec on his PADD to transfer to the Enterprise transporter.

“‘Cut the bull’”? Data seemed offended for you, “Ah yes, cease your lies, refrain from exaggeration. However, such phrasing is inappropriate in this context.”

“What’s this?” The man’s tone was the same as he glanced up at the android with an expression of distaste.

“I am an android.” Data didn’t miss a beat.

“Well, you’ve probably got an ‘off’ button. So switch it.” The engineer turned off the PADD and motioned to Worf for the transport orders.

“Don’t talk to him like that.” You felt yourself growing hot; your heart beating faster at potential confrontation. Worf eyed you as he spoke the orders, and the container dissolved into nothingness.

“There’s always some quasi-tough chick around.” The engineer walked in your direction intimidatingly before attempting to push you. You instinctively reached for you phaser, but just before his hands met you, Data violently grabbed the man’s shoulders and pulled him away from you with inhuman strength. The man let out a small cry as his knees buckled in fear.

“Commander Data!” Worf shouted, but before he could reach them, Data had lifted the man up and flung him a great distance, all with pure ease. The engineer landed with a sickening thud, and you thought Data was going to rush over to finish what he started, but instead he returned to you.

“Has he hurt you, Y/N?” Data spoke quickly, almost wildly as he examined you. His tone was thick with something you hadn’t heard from him before. Rage? Disgust? Exhilaration? Worf called out that the man had merely been knocked out, but was alive.

“No, he didn’t even touch me.” You tried to nudge him away as his gaze intently examined your body.

“Your ethical subroutine-“ Your sentence was interrupted by an involuntary gulp. Data stood silent, his stare disassociating as he appeared to be running a malfunction diagnostic. This was all your fault; you and Data shouldn’t be on missions together as it was mixing pleasure with business. The last thing you needed was for someone to start studying his new outbursts, revealing his nascent emotional capability. This was the first time you’d seen Data become emotional about something outside romance and sex, however.

“I’m angry with you.” You spoke finally, trying to turn away from him, but to no avail as his grip was too tight.

“Why?” He asked, his face so unassumingly innocent.

"You have to control your anger.” You spoke in a low tone so that the others wouldn't hear you. 

“He would have harmed you.”

You turned your head away from him, a deep frown creasing your forehead.

“You are acting irrationally, Y/N.” Data let go of you.

" _You_ are!" 

Worf walked in between you both to break you up, his voice non-apologetic.

“There’s too much interference out here, we have to go back to the landing we were originally beamed to. Let’s go.”

You refused to look at Data. You had no idea why you were so angry at him. It's not like he injured or killed the engineer. But the truth was, you were slightly scared of what Data was capable of, and the fact that you were the reason for provoking intense reactions within him. You were scared that one day you would cause him to snap. You were horrified at the thought of getting split up from him.

“Must I carry you again?” Data asked, offering a proverbial olive branch.

You turned up your nose and began walking. You half-hoped he would chase you, but insteadhe fell back in behind you. Ensign Shepherd began asking Data about what happened, and you felt yourself walking beside Worf.

“Did you tell him to do that?” Lieutenant Worf accused after minutes of silence. You had just entered the rocky underpass for the second time.

“How would I have time to? It all happened so fast.” You spoke firmly, repressing your shock at the insinuation.

“I have never seen Commander Data respond in such a way, completely unprovoked.”

“He wasn’t unprovoked, that man tried to attack me.” You weakly attempted to defend Data.

“I would have commended his actions at any other time, but this is a defenceless mining colony.” Lieutenant Worf growled, waving his flashlight around so that he could see where he was walking.

Data and the Ensign finally finished their conversation and fell in near you and Lieutenant Worf; however, Data appeared to be avoiding you. He did not understand your anger towards him, nor did he understand how to deal with it. The usual affectionate tactics he used to get you close were not working; he could not comprehend why this made him feel restless. Out of the corner of his eye he watched your body and the way it curved, suddenly igniting a desire within him to touch you. He decided that did not enjoy it when you were 'angry with him'.

“Wait, what is that?” Ensign Shepherd asked, drawing his phaser. You looked in the general direction of Worf’s now-pointed flashlight. The metallic, tinny sound had resumed. 

“Commander Data and I heard that sound before.” You spoke up, wielding your own phaser. Data stepped from the other side of Worf to stand closer to you. Your thoughts drifted away from the noise when he did this; you felt bad for lashing out at him.

“It is not bothering us, so we should not bother it.” Worf kept his phaser in his hand, continuing down the rocky outcropped path.

You stood sheepishly, unsure if - whatever that was - would follow you out of the plateaus. Data lightly touched your arm as he passed, probably to get you to start moving. You welcomed his touch, and momentarily wished that you could talk to him. But your pride was too much to swallow.

Your already-dimming flashlight was losing charge, thus the lit surface area in front of you was decreased. You closed the few steps distance between you and Data, grabbing the back of his uniform in a sudden surge of fear. You didn’t want to be alone in the dark with whatever was there with you.

“Y/N?” Data’s voice was cute as he turned to greet you upon the new physical contact.

“I’m scared.” You admitted, not releasing your grip on his clothing. Now that you were being guided by Data, you turned your tricorder’s attention to the width of the space.

“You are a member of security,” Data’s voice was comforting as he attempted to reassure you.

“That doesn’t mean anything.” You rolled your eyes, tripping on stray rocks every so often.

“Do you wish for me to carry you?” Data repeated, slowing slightly in anticipation of your response.

“No.” You shook your head behind his broad shoulders.

"Are you still angry with me?" Data's voice was surprisingly shy. Your heart swelled at his sudden meekness. You wondered if it was even possible for him to be unsure of himself. 

"A little." You admitted.

"I do not prefer it when you are angry." 

"Who would," You felt a small smile dance upon your lips.

Lost in thought about him, you bumped into his back. Data had opened his mouth to speak, but stopped along with the other two members of the crew. The light was significantly brighter, so you didn’t really need your flashlights anymore.

“What the fuck is that!” Ensign Shepherd almost screamed, suddenly directing your attention to the far left side of the canyon.

“Ensign!” Worf turned to Shepherd to calm him, but you could sense the trepidation in Worf’s own body language as you all turned to the plateau’s escarpment.

Romulans.

“Shit,” You mumbled, letting go of Data to step forward and ready your phaser. Data pulled you backwards and instead inconspicuously followed Worf and Shepherd. Feeling slightly irritated and refusing to stay put as he had insinuated, you followed your crewmates.

“What are you doing here!” Lieutenant Worf shouted at the small group of Romulans. “This is Federation space!” They appeared to be scientists working on something you couldn't quite see. All you could ascertain was that it was humanoid in silhouette.

The Romulans looked up and pulled out their own weapons, aiming it at the Klingon.

“Look at this waste of skin. Rid us of his presence.” One of them sneered, stepping towards the four of you.

You rushed in beside Data. Worf had charged what had appeared to be the leader of their expedition, the Ensign following close behind. One of the Romulans were attempting to double team Worf, and in quick reflex you shot just above the attacker’s head into the rocky outcrop.

Just before he reached Worf - who was already interlocked in struggle with the leader - rocks broke from the cliffside and tumbled straight down onto the Romulan’s head. You rushed over to ward off the other three Romulans, but Data grabbed the back of your uniform. The interrupted inertia of your running caused your uniform’s fabric to violently pull back against your throat.

“Data, stop!” You screamed, trying to break free from him.

“Stay put.” He grumbled harshly, still holding onto your uniform as he pointed his phaser at the fight. Worf was luckily winning, but the Ensign was not. You hated how Data’s new protectiveness was preventing you from carrying out your intended job. "You startled them."

“We have to help them!” You struggled to no avail, thrashing against his grip, hitting him and screaming. “Let go of me!”

True to Data's words, your phaser shot had stunned the Romulans, enough for Worf and the Ensign to restrain two of the group's leaders. The one remained under the rubble you had shot, and the other two stood nervously with their weapons raised.

"Explain yourselves." Data ordered, letting you go. You adjusted your collar and rubbed your neck, grimacing at the tightness in your throat.

"We don't have to explain _anything_." The Romulan restrained by Worf spat. Worf tightened his headlock, and the Romulan soon gave in.

"We are conducting experiments with permission of the head mining engineer." He yelped, patting Worf's arm for mercy.

"That asshole," You muttered, recalling the incident. You shouldered Data out of your way irritatedly. He kept standing in front of you for a reason you were not aware of.

“What kind of ‘testing’?” Worf spat, clearly wanting to end the individual’s life right then and there.

“You’ll have to consult the Empire for that kind of information.” The Romulan answered; and maintained that answer even upon Worf’s application of excessive force.

“We’re not going to get anything out of them.” You muttered to Data, who had returned to stand in front of you.

Suddenly, Ensign Shepherd let out the most bloodcurdling of screams and collapsed to the ground. The Romulan he had restrained was now holding a long, curved dagger in his hand that was dripping with blood. The Romulans took advantage of the momentary shock and started to run. The smallest one quickly collected all that they were working on, and the biggest one threw something over his shoulder. You rushed over to stop them, but they evaded your grasp; a shout echoed throughout the canyon and the five of them disappeared.

“They’ve been transported.” You kicked a heavy rock near your foot, and immediately regretted it.

“The Ensign is dead.” Worf stood up from his crouching position over Shepherd and rubbed his forehead in exasperation.

“How could he have died so quickly? It was just a knife wound.” You were struck with a wave of grief.

“Perhaps the dagger was coated with a poison.” Data approached you. He had been scanning the area.

“We need to get him to the Enterprise so Dr. Crusher can examine him.” You nodded at Data. His theory was probably the closest to the truth. The Ensign’s death was too instantaneous.

Worf threw the body over his shoulder and began to walk, leaving you and Data behind without a single word. You began to follow him.

“Have you been injured?” Data’s voice was low as he looked over your body.

“No. Have you?” You asked.

“I cannot be injured.”

“Yes, you can.” You let yourself fall in closer beside him, your arms brushing again. All of your anger had dissipated and you were thankful that you had him by your side.

“I have not been damaged.” Data corrected.

There was a momentary pause of silence.

“What were they doing?”

“I do not know.” Data was reserved; his posture suggested that he knew otherwise. You didn’t press the matter.

Finally you had made it to the clearing, and was promptly beamed up. Ensign Shepherd was taken to Sickbay immediately, and the rest of you were ordered to report to the Captain after one of the nurses conducted a small check-up.

“Commander Data, Lt. Worf, Lt. L/N.” Captain Picard sat reclined at his desk, his head thoughtfully resting in the palm of one of his hands.

“Captain.” All of you said in unison.

“What happened down there?”

Data relayed the entire story in all its detail, Worf and you interjecting your opinions the odd time where you deemed it fit.

“We have motioned to cut ties with the mining colony. I have forwarded your initial reports to the Federation so that this colony is removed from our trade list.” Picard tapped his fingers against the mahogany desk.

“Because of our encounter?” You asked, almost incredulously.

“Partially. The duranium you collected has been examined to reveal that it’s been laced with another chemical compound.” The Captain pressed his fingertips together as his gaze switched between the three of you. “And it was not duranium; but a cheap element that, when paired with this chemical compound, would emit toxic vapour.”

You stood with your eyes wide. “Sabotage?”

“Yes, Lieutenant.” Captain Picard said impatiently. You cowered at the realization you were stating the obvious so dramatically.

“It is reasonable to conclude that the mining colony is colluding with the Romulans.” Data looked at you for a moment before addressing the Captain.

“Why wouldn’t they just give us the duranium? Why the knock-off material?” You asked.

“We've suspected relations with the Romulans for quite a while now. Our request for duranium was the final attempt to confirm such suspicions." Picard answered, his voice thoughtful.

"So we didn't need all that duranium after all..." You trailed off.

“Captain.” Data interrupted.

Picard nodded for Data to continue.

“Before we interrupted the Romulan group, they had been operating on an android.”

“What?” Picard stood with an uneasy tension.

“I did not see the specifications.” Data answered, unsure what Picard wanted him to clarify.

“How could they have the means to create and construct an android?” Picard frowned, returning to his seat and switching on his computer so he could contact the Federation. “You are all dismissed.”

Worf took his position on the Bridge, but Data followed you into the Turbolift. He requested Engineering, and you requested Sickbay.

"Y/N, I must postpone our experiments to tomorrow morning." Data broke the silence. "Do not worry, I have noted that your schedule is empty."

You felt a little irritated that he kept putting it off, but decided to change the topic altogether. You didn't know why Data had been getting on your nerves the whole day; you made a note to think about that later.

“Data, you saw another android on the planet?”

Data looked deep into your eyes, focused yet unfocused at the same time. “Correct.” He stiffened when you took his hand.

“I’m not mad at you anymore,” You offered, hoping that his uncomfortableness wasn’t because of your previous altercation.

“I know.” Data’s mind was completely elsewhere.

“Data,” You brought his hand up to your face and leaned into it. “What was it you saw down there?”

Data turned to you after a moment with the most gentle eyes you’d ever seen.

"Lore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
> A little bit of a superficial chapter but I thought it'd be cool to introduce a bit more action + the necessary factor for the story to proceed ;)  
> Next chapter will be dedicated to the first 'Experiment'. Pure fluff with a dash of lime!


	13. Emotional Instability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Data is more emotionally vulnerable and volatile than you previously thought.
> 
> TW: brief violence (newfound emotions are hard to deal with, after all!)

The night began in Ten Forward at the bar area. Data was, perhaps not unusually, catering to every single need of yours.

“Is your beverage too cold?” Data asked, reaching to take the glass from your hands.

“How can a drink be ‘too cold’?” You laughed, slightly tipsy from the rather strong Synthehol, Data followed your movements with his eyes, his head tilting at your reaction.

“The condensation from your warm fingers suggests an uncomfortable temperature,” Data’s face was contorted in concern. “And I have registered-“

“Data, it’s fine.” You giggled. “I love cold drinks.”

Raising his eyebrows, he turned around to order you another one.

“I have never known you to enjoy intoxication.”

“Well, there’s just a lot you don’t know about me,” You leaned over once he had returned his attention to you, your words dripping off your tongue rather flirtatiously. “Or know in general.”

Data did not respond, his eyes falling to your pouting lips as he continued to watch you with fascination.

You could almost mistake his reactions as even more intense than they had been before. However, he was more reserved around you tonight, and it made you wonder if he had become more successful in his endeavours to control his emotions, or if they had intensified to the point where he was too scared of letting himself open up. You wanted to push his limits and find out just how strong these emotions were, once and for all.

“Data we’ve been through a lot these past few months,” You began, unsure of how to start.

“Ninety-six days.” Data encouraged.

“Right, so if you think about it, ninety-six days is roughly-“ You paused to do the math.

“In Earth calendar terms, it is three months, four days, sixteen hours and twenty minutes.”

“Wow, so put all we’ve been through into that time frame. I doubt many people go through what we’ve been through in only three months.” You mused.

“We _are_ on a Federation starship.” Data posed, “The events that have involved us are not as extraordinary as they would be for a couple on a Mars colony.”

“Oooh, a couple?” You winked, softly teasing his choice of words.

You seemed to catch Data off guard, his posture shifted ever so slightly to reveal a sort of uncertainty. Or shyness?

“A ‘couple’ as in, two.” Data’s voice faltered for possibly the first time since you’d met him.

“I think you meant something else.” You put your hand on his lap and leaned in, your other elbow sliding across the counter.

“Would you prefer an alternate meaning?” Data asked, his leg going slack against the barstool upon your first touch of the night. You noticed his automatic breathing rhythm had ceased, his eyes suddenly burning. Data in that moment felt an overwhelming desire to push you into the counter and do explicitly gratifying things to you.

“What kind of alternate meaning?” You countered, falling in closer so that you had to look up at him. You were so enveloped in him that it felt like you were alone in the crowded room.

“One with… a variety of, arguably, beneficial accompaniments.”Data’s voice was low as he raised his hand to trace his index finger across your jawline before letting dropping it on top of your own hand.

“Beneficial? To whom?” You felt the corners of your lips lift and your heart skip a beat.

“The two parties involved.” His hand readjusted to lift your palm and entwine your fingers together. His temperature was hot.

“Mmm, that _does_ sound enjoyable.” You feigned a certain innocence, not breaking the eye contact. “How does one become a ‘couple’ with someone?”

“I believe one can choose to either let it happen ‘naturally’, or accelerate the process through a verbal confession.”

“I find the natural approach to be especially intriguing,” You looked up at him through your lashes, your cherry lips invitingly parted as you waited for him to respond.

But Data turned his head away. You were overstimulating him for the first time outside of a sexual act, and he felt this indescribable… need… to retire you to his quarters and give into his ever-present cravings to touch you in the most explicit ways he knew.

You didn’t stop in your verbal flurry.

“The way it happens is so magical,” You moved your head to try and look at him. “Shared experiences amounting to an unspoken connection; a connection that need not be mentioned aloud, admitted, forced. Its inherency suggests an utter closeness that becomes strengthened and reinforced through proximity and time.”

“An intriguing eloquence,” Data half-turned his head in your direction, cutting his eyes at you. “However, a perceived connection that remains unspoken could be unknowingly unrequited.”

“Unrequited attraction would suggest hesitation in the uninterested individual’s responses to these theoretical interactions.” Your smile turned into a smirk, your voice sing-songy. "Sooo, unrequited would be ve-ry obvious."

This parlay was fun and interesting, but it occurred to you that Data had trouble reading social cues given his android design. You wondered if he viewed this conversation as intellectual yet suggestive banter, or if he was pushing it to see where the two of you stood in terms of relations. You decided to take his ‘natural’ approach and leave it as an enigmatic cloud to plague his thoughts. You liked seeing him lost in the ambiguity; possibly cruel but you always enjoyed wielding power over men, and it was no different with Data.

“Curious,” Data’s attention was on you fully, his voice breaking your self-absorption. “Then one cannot know the status of friendship unless otherwise stated.”

“Friendship? I thought we were talking about romance.”

“We can, if you would like to.” Data curled his fingernails into the back of your hand.

“We were talking about couples.” You frowned.

“The term ‘couple’ can be applied platonically to describe closeness, can it not?” Data’s tone was cautiously flirty and low. He was messing with you, wasn’t he!? You reevaluated who really had control; perhaps his newfound emotions allowed him to read situations better than you’d thought.

“Then how would you apply the term ‘couple’ to us?”

“I thought you preferred the natural and unspoken progression of its application.” Data’s smile was almost mischievous and omniscient as he eyed you. You sat with your jaw slightly slack. He had flipped the entire script on you, and won.

“Clever,” You scrunched up your face at him in a cutesy way before turning to take a sip from your glass.

“Curious.” Data took your face in his hand.

“What is?”

“Your face-” Data could not describe what he had just felt; a strange sensation deep within his primary circuitry.

“Any more drinks over here?” Guinan swung by your end of the counter, interrupting your banter.

“No, thank you Guinan.” Data held out an open palm, “Y/N has had enough for tonight.”

“I did want-“

“The experiment requires you to be fully functional.” Data held your hand against his lap when you tried to raise it.

“Oh, fully functional?” You cooed.

Data stiffened before correcting himself. “Sober.”

“An experiment? That sounds interesting.” Guinan leaned against the counter, her elbows propping her face up.

“Just something to ease the Commander’s curiosity.” You smiled. Contrary to Data’s perceptions, your sobriety was very much intact and you weren’t about to reveal any details.

“A study on a particularly fascinating life form. I will brief you once it has concluded, if you so wish.” Data suddenly stood, pulling you up with him. You slightly stumbled into him and he wrapped an arm around you.

“Shall we begin?” He asked expressionlessly.

“S-sure.” Your voice wavered as he brought his face down to you. You saw Guinan smiling wildly behind the counter. Nothing was lost on the smart woman.

Before you knew it, you were out of the room, down the hall, and in the Turbolift.

“You are accompanying me tonight.” Data’s voice was authoritative; a tone that he had not used with you before. You felt a warmth grow between your legs as his hand snaked down to rest on the curvature where your lower back met your backside. You leaned your head into his shoulder and played with his Commbadge.

Suddenly the lift stopped, but it wasn’t the deck Data requested. You tore yourself away from him like a teenager caught with a forbidden lover.

“Hello, Captain.” Data’s voice was polite and gave no indicator that something was out of the ordinary.

“Data, Y/N.” Captain Picard nodded as he stepped to stand in front of you and face the doors. He didn’t appear to have seen the two of you entwined in each other’s embrace. “Bridge.”

“It is late, Captain.” Data was questioning. “The Turbolift is not going down.”

“It’s not?” He frowned, but the doors had closed behind him and you resumed the trip to Data’s quarters.

“No.” Data responded.

“Too late now.” Picard threw his hands in the air, turning to the two of you. “Are you off to Ten Forward?”

“No-“ Data repeated, but you interrupted him.

“We are, but Data has to pick something up in his quarters.” You smiled sheepishly.

You could tell the Captain was wondering what in the hell Data would even have in his quarters, but he didn’t question you any further.

“Have a good night, both of you.” He smiled courteously as the doors opened. You and Data walked out, relaying your goodbyes to him.

“God, we always run into him.” You muttered, looking back to make sure the doors had closed.

“It is true.” Data didn’t argue, to your surprise. He entered the code to open the doors of his quarters, guiding you in before following behind you.

“What an unprofessional environment to be conducting experiments.” You chided, turning around to place your hands on his chest.

“On the contrary, it is more than sufficient.” Data looked at you with his eyebrows raised, that classic educational tone interwoven into his words.

“Whatever you say,” You laughed, adjusting his collar. “Will you finally tell me what it’s all about?”

“Please,” Data nudged you in the direction of his sofa. “Take a seat, dear.”

“Dear? That’s new.”You gracefully sat down on the velvety cushion with a broad smile on your face.

“I have drawn upon various literature to ascertain affectionate nicknames for you, does it please you?” Data sat beside you, his body pressing into yours. Your face must have revealed your amusement at the newfound affection.

“I can cease to use such terminology if you wish.” Data’s expression first contorted into a look of confusion followed by a sort of… concern.

“I prefer my name, to be honest.” You giggled, reaching for his hand when his posture stiffened to suggest he had been hurt. “But I wouldn’t mind being called endearing names once in a while.”

“What ever pleases you, Y/N.” Data relaxed into you again, filing away your preference and applying a ratio in favour of your name to nicknames.

“That’s so funny; we just had a conversation about ‘couples’, and you favoured ambiguity.” You eyed him flirtatiously, “But then you go and assign me names only a lover would…”

“Are we not, by definition, lovers?” Data leaned in closer to you, his eyes examining every small feature of your face. His artificial breath was hot, and it sent pleasant tingles over your skin.

“I-“

“A lover and a couple can be mutually exclusive. One is not necessary for the other to be sufficient.”

“I think they are,” Your breath was faltering as his gaze became more intense.

“Fourteen minutes ago, I believe you said that you preferred a natural progression in a relationship.” He rested his hand lightly but suggestively on your thigh. “I believe we have naturally progressed to the point of lovers, would you not agree?”

“I d-“  
“Our intimate acts certainly support such a hypothesis.” Data was staring at your plush lips.

“Data-“

“This is the natural progression you want, is it not?” Data gently pushed you into the back of the sofa, following your movement with his own torso. He propped his arm on the back of the sofa to leverage himself to be closer. You gulped, his newfound suaveness was making you speechless.

“Humans prefer spoken confirmation in relationships in fear of possible abandonment.” Data moved his free hand to cradle your face, stroking his thumb gently across your cheek. You leaned into his touch; and for some reason this welcoming gesture fired a thrill within Data’s processors. A thrill that he would have to analyze later, as it made him feel even more strongly for you.

“I can see how that would be true.” You breathed, your voice almost inaudible.

“It would not be appropriate for you to fear such a thing,” Data shifted even closer so that your noses were now touching, his breath hot on your mouth.

“Why?” You squeaked under the intensity.

Without answering you, Data closed his eyes and gently placed his lips upon yours. The warm, synthetic moisture of his mouth provided you with an unspoken, deep sense of security. You returned the kiss, melding into him as he allowed his chest to fall into yours. Your kissing became more passionate and sloppy as you revelled in his sweet taste, your left hand trailed up his spine to splay on the back of his head. You ran your fingers in circles across his scalp, evoking a deep sigh from Data; he was so relaxed that he allowed for a little more weight to lean against you.

You were suddenly and rudely interrupted by the front door’s alert.

Data reluctantly pulled away, his eyes unfocused and hair tousled. You felt yourself blush at the hot sight, moving to sit at the edge of the couch so you could fix Data’s hair and wipe some of your lipgloss off of his mouth.

You took his cheek in your hand to steady his head, running your fingers through the length of his hair to return it to its usual immaculate state. Data watched you with an expression of pure content; one that you had not seen on him before.

“Okay, you’re presentable,” You giggled quietly, motioning to the door in case he forgot about the visitor.

“Thank you, Y/N.”

Data’s eyes didn’t leave yours as he spoke “Enter.” He was utterly enthralled by you in that moment. The doors opened with their signature sound.

“Hey Data,” Geordi spoke, walking in and then stopping abruptly. “Oh, Y/N is already here?”

You waved sheepishly.

Data looked up at Geordi, “Was this not the plan?”

“It was, but I thought it would just be us setting this up.” Geordi turned his head to you.

“Oh, I’m not supposed to be here?” You stood trepidatiously, laughing shyly. “I had no idea what these experiments even consisted of, I didn’t know you’d be here, Geordi.”

“Oh no, it’s fine! Just some things that I wanted to get sorted out. I didn’t know if your presence would skew initial readings, that’s all.” He reached out his hand to reassure you.

“I can leave and come back…” You pointed towards the doors and stepped backwards.

“That is not necessary, Y/N.” Data raised his eyebrows affectionately.

“Well, it kind of would be. But she doesn’t have to _leave_.” Geordi turned to Data before you, “You can hang out in Data’s spacious bathroom while I get this ready; you just need to be away from all of his sensory outputs, that’s all.” Geordi winked.

“No problem,” You were happy to help, brushing past Data. Geordi said his thanks, and soon enough you’d locked yourself in the bright, white, sterile environment that was Data’s bathroom. You ran some cold water in the sink to cool yourself down, Data’s temperature had gotten to be extremely hot upon your intimate encounters, something that only made your already-heated body unbearably warm.

Your thoughts were interrupted as the soft murmur of voices sounded from behind the doors. You didn’t pay much attention until you heard Data mutter your name. Nosy as hell, you turned off the tap and ran to the doors. Pressing your ear against the hard, cool metal, you eavesdropped in on the intriguing conversation.

“Geordi…” You could barely make out Data’s voice.

There was a pause.

“I’m not the one to…. for advice.” Geordi sounded overwhelmed.

You were missing chunks of what they were saying because of their fluctuating volumes. This continued for about a minute, and just as you were about to go back to the mirror, you heard Data clearly utter words that stopped your heart:

“I believe I am, what you would call, ’in love’ with her.”

You froze, the information slightly stunning you. Sure, the way Data acted was indicative of a man in love, but Data just wasn’t a man, regardless of his emotions… right?

There was still a scrap in you that had believed he was amalgamating various literatures and historic events to relay his romantic overtures and words; you had never dreamed he would confide in his best friend about _being in love with you._ It was different for him to express his emotions to you; but to admit it to someone else!

You truly couldn’t wrap your head around it: you wondered if he actually grasped the concept of love, or was confusing it with infatuation. You wondered if he had ever unknowingly shared this feeling for someone else, you wondered when he first developed such feelings for you, how exactly you were the one to awaken such emotions within him. All of these thoughts ran through your head, and it made you realize you had grown so attached to Data.

You knew you were definitely infatuated with him; but love? That was on a whole other level, a territory you had barely tread, by its true definition, in the past and thus did not know it to its fullest extent. It appeared as if you and Data would be navigating new feelings at the same time, and it ignited a sense of adventure and anticipation for the future; you knew you wanted to spend as much time as you could with him.

The two continued to engage in unintelligible conversation in the other room, but you weren’t straining to listen anymore. You felt as if the room and everything that was happening was surreal.

“Y/N! We’re ready.” Geordi called finally, breaking you from your trance. You exited the bathroom rather quickly, leaving Geordi to suspect that you had been listening. It left the engineer slightly uncomfortable, especially given the thought that Data had just confessed his love for you; he guessed that the experiments would be a lot more complicated than he expected.

“Are you wearing lip gloss?” Geordi looked at Data; his mouth curling up.

“Lip gloss? I have no need for it.” Data said innocently.

“Just wipe your mouth.” Geordi motioned his hand across his face before turning to your approaching form. Data contorted his face in confusion before complying with Geordi’s orders.

“So I have a set up here.” Geordi looked down at his PADD display that outlined the detailed process. Every small aspect was interconnected and configured in such a way that one step would trigger another.

You moved to stand beside Geordi, leaning in to see the screen better. Geordi cleared his throat uncomfortably at your closeness; briefly raising his head to gauge Data’s response for any jealousy. Data remained expressionless. Geordi understood why Data had fallen for you; you were indeed very attractive.

“R-right, so basically the first experiment… which is right now…” Geordi gulped involuntarily before sheepishly laughing. “Deals with testing the basic, primitive aspects of Data’s emotions.”

“Geordi, you are nervous.” Data stepped closer so he could see the PADD as well.

“Me? Nervous?” Geordi resumed his sheepish laughter. “No way.”

You and Data locked eyes for a moment in a small gesture of amusement at the engineer’s behaviour. Data was smiling!

“What exactly does it entail?” You asked, ignoring his discomfort.

“Okay, so I’m not removing Data’s plate today. The whole point of the primitive analysis is to see the rawness of his emotions; what he feels and how he acts. Then in the next experiment we’ll intensify it and I’ll take a look at his wiring and processors.”

“Sounds good,” You nodded, looking up from the PADD and walking over to the couch to sit down.

“Sorry I can’t give a better explanation; just think of me as a director that’s telling you what to do.”

“Like some porn shoot?” You joked, probably inappropriately, crossing your legs and resting your hands in your lap. Data looked over at you curiously, opening his mouth to speak.

“N-no!” Geordi exclaimed quickly, “I mea-“

“Geordi, chill out.” You burst out laughing. “I’m kidding!”

“Pornography…” Data trailed off, his tone thoughtful.

“Data, no!” Geordi let his PADD fall to his side. “Look what you’ve done, Y/N.”

You giggled and beckoned Data to come sit beside you. The slender android shook his head of whatever thoughts he had and joined you. He noticed your clasped hands were slightly tense despite your jovial demeanour. He stared at them for a moment before taking your fingers in his hand and gently prying them apart one by one. You looked up at him and met his eyes, his expression was soft and concerned, but you ignored it as there was nothing you could do to ease him with Geordi right there.

“Let’s begin!” Geordi pulled the adjacent armchair closer to the couch you two were sitting on, his words somewhat forced under the uncomfortableness of being a third wheel. 

You readjusted your seating position and looked at Geordi in anticipation. He seemed to have noted your previous interaction in his log.

“Data, you don’t have to do anything. I just want you to watch Y/N and respond as you normally would. Pretend I’m not here.”

“That would be un-“

“Data, just do as I say.” Geordi huffed. If his visor wasn’t on, he would definitely be rolling his eyes right about now.

You felt the cushiony seat lower underneath you as Data positioned his arm just an inch away from your backside to lean in closer. You felt yourself involuntarily growing hot, trying to ignore your carnal desires.

“This first experiment is going to be really short, now that I look.” Geordi returned his attention to both of you. You motioned for him to get on with it.

“Wait, when was the first time you and Data actually met?” He asked in an attempt to appear offhand, but you knew this was the calculated direction Geordi wanted to take the first experiment.

“One hundred and four days ago, on the balcony of the Bridge.” Data spoke up, “Y/N had just been promoted to Lieutenant and was stationed with Tasha Yar for that brief amount of time she was with us.”

“Maybe not so factual, Data.” You cut your eyes at him.

“At the time, I believed that you,” Data turned to Geordi, “Y/N, rather, was a competent officer.” Data paused. “However, upon reflection I recall that Y/N had her hair in a particularly fascinating configuration.”

“What?” You and Geordi laughed.  
“You had returned from a mission and your hair was unkempt, however, I strangely enjoyed it.” Data moved to touch your hair but restrained himself upon Geordi’s gaze. “At the time I believed that your appearance was not appropriate for the Bridge. However, later that day, amongst my other thoughts of the Enterprise and its functions, your physicality was recurrently intrusive in my neural networks.”

Geordi whistled and you hid your face in embarrassment.

“Data when was the first time you felt something for Y/N? Besides that moment, of course.” Geordi pressed, continuing the flow of the conversation.

“There was an occurrence one evening, on the Bridge,” Data did not take his eyes off of you as he spoke.

You immediately knew what he was talking about.

“Y/N spoke to me so gently and touched me in a way that I had never experienced before. I was fascinated by her emotional fluctuations between confidence and timidity in such a short span of time.”

Geordi opened his mouth to speak, but Data continued. “Also, I was... captivated... that my degree of proximity evoked such specific changes within her respiration and heart rate.”

You began to speak, but Data was still not finished.

“I am beginning to understand my emotions with Geordi’s assistance, and in retrospect it appears that what I had experienced, or felt, was not only fascination. I felt a particular need to return her touch, to return her words in exact replication of her tone, however, at the time that was not my conclusion. Once Y/N left the Bridge, I remained for two hours running an internal diagnostic under the impression that an aspect of one of my subroutines had erred.”

“You’ve been intimate before, what do you mean ‘never experienced before’?” Geordi asked, knowing about many of Data’s past romances. Geordi wanted to pick apart what Data had said bit by bit, not being able to keep up with the juiciness of the android’s recollections.

“In the past, I had run subroutines for certain individuals, and for others there were obligations to fulfill their desires.” Data was expressionless.

“Data,” Your voice was low and soothing. It bothered you so much that he had felt obligated to carry out romance and sex outside of his own volition, even if he didn’t seem to care himself.

“And there was never a subroutine for Y/N,” Geordi encouraged.

“No.”

“You’ve had women come onto you in the past, Data.” You were slightly doubtful, despite your sympathy towards him.

“For an unknown reason you appeared… different to me in that moment.” Data kept his mouth open to add more, but trailed off.

“I need to research that more, I’m putting a little star beside that.” Geordi mumbled to himself.

“Why did I appear different?” You took Data’s hand, addressing his previous comment.

“I do not know.”

“Data, when did the feelings get intense?” Geordi asked, becoming more comfortable as his interest piqued. He was sounding more and more like Counsellor Troi in one of her sessions, you thought amusedly.

“I cannot measure intensity in this case. However, after my diagnostic ended I believed something was indeed amiss. I surmised that to truly comprehend this affliction to my feeds, I would require a certain closeness with Y/N.” Data admitted.

“That’s what I meant when I said intensity.” Geordi muttered to himself, a small smile on his lips. “You _wanted_ to be close didn’t you?”

“A desire to be close to Y/N occupied my processes.” Data seemed slightly more reserved in his wording, almost as if there were aspects of his emotions he wanted to keep only between you and him.

“Damn, I didn’t know it was like this.” Geordi exhaled loudly. “This is a lot more complicated than I thought, I wish we could get Deanna involved.”

“That is unwise.” Data reminded Geordi. “This phenomena should remain exclusive to only our knowledge.”

“I know, it’s just that it’s almost going beyond me. I think you two have to work it out yourselves, and I’ll just analyze the mechanics.” Geordi resigned.

“I agree,” You interjected. “Relationships-”

Data cut his eyes at you and smirked ever so slightly.

“Er, I mean, relations between two people,” You gulped involuntarily, “Are not supposed to be analyzed scientifically. Geordi can only determine the reason for your emotional awakening.”

There was a short silence as Geordi nodded. Data furrowed his brow in analysis of what you just said.

“Y/N, what do you say to someone you feel strongly for?” Geordi asked suddenly.

“I hate you?” You laughed.

"I'm thinking a little more on the positive side," Geordi mused before speaking quickly: "With that same passion."

"I love you?"

“Right.”

You waited for his explanation.

“Now try saying it to Data.”

“Er, what? I-I’m not ready.”

“Just say it, like an actress.”

“But I want it to be special…” You trailed off, confused at the bizarre request.

“You don’t have to mean it.” Geordi encouraged. You looked over at Data. He had leaned in closer, expectantly awaiting your response. You wallowed in the silence for a moment.

“Not mean it? That’s weird, no.”

Geordi’s visor remained fixed in your direction.

“I’m not ready,” You shifted uncomfortably. You noticed Data stiffen beside you.

Geordi paused before nodding.

“You’re not comfortable with it, okay, I’ll note it. We can get that on record later.”

You felt Data’s gaze burning the side of your face, you turned to take his hand, but to your surprise, Data withdrew it before you could hold his smooth fingers. That painful feeling of rejection shot through your body, and you immediately understood that Data was hurt by your refusal. Data couldn’t be so insecure and sensitive, could he?

“I should be going now,” Geordi had witnessed Data’s shift in expression, “I think I can make a better judgement now before I pick apart Data’s mechanics.”

“Wait Geordi, you didn’t even conduct anything empirical, or even theoretical-“

“I’ve got all I need right here.” Geordi tapped his PADD with a small smirk on his face. He’d picked up more than you even knew. “Goodnight, guys.”

“Good night, Geordi. Thank you.” Data’s words were short and rather curt as he stood to see Geordi out. You said your goodbyes, remaining on the beige sofa.

When the doors closed, Data did not turn around.

"Come sit back down," You smiled, patting the cushion beside you.

“I do not understand you.” His voice was harsh and low, his back still turned to you.

“What do you mean?”

“Your indifference to my affections suggests that I am meaningless to you.” Data remained facing the doors.

“What are you talking about?” You asked, feeling slightly offended. “Just because I wouldn’t say ‘I love you’ on demand in that weird group setting? What’s wrong with you?”

“I am not malfunctioning,” Data’s tone resumed normalcy before slightly rising in tone. He turned his head. “You have never said that you have loved me. You are cruelly deriving pleasure from my uncertainty!” 

“What are you talking about! You’ve never said you loved me either, but I’ve never complained. Maybe you should think about me for once instead of yourself!”

“ _You_ are all I ‘think’ about!” Data shouted. He had fully turned, angrily pointing as he stepped a single pace towards you.

“Don’t yell at me!” You screamed back, locking eyes. He was growing angrier and angrier over something so… trivial!

“I give you as much attention as necessary, perhaps more-”

“Why are you acting like this?”

“You do not love me.” Data’s voice lowered, still full with rage as he finally enunciated his qualm. The insecurity in his voice puzzled you.

“Because I didn’t admit it out loud?” You stood up to walk towards him, your face phlegmatic and tone somewhat facetious. “In front of Geordi. ”

"'Admit it'?" Data remained rigid in his stance upon your advancement.

“Come here.” You soothed your voice. He was clearly having trouble managing his emotions; fully giving into the insecurity that often accompanies the initial stages of relationships.

“You do not love me.” He recoiled at your advances, repeating himself as if there was a loop glitch in his matrix.

“Shut up, Data. Come here.” You outstretched your arms and pulled the fabric of his uniform towards you.

“Refrain from touching my uniform.” Data enunciated sharply.

You continued to pull him into you, but suddenly he grabbed your arms in a single swift motion, walking you backwards and slamming you into the adjoining wall. Luckily, the wall had enough give that it absorbed the shock of impact. He pinned your wrists, curling his nails into your skin as he stared at you with complete rage.

“This is your fault.” His voice was emotionless, the words escaping through his clenched teeth.

“Please,” You faltered.

"I hate you." He hissed in your face.

You began to cry. Not because of the assault, but because of his words; they were sharper than any knife you could've been stabbed with.

Your weeping seemed to disturb Data; he had never seen you shed even a single tear before. His eyes suddenly glazed and his head tilted unnaturally. He released his tight grip on your wrists, the side of his face beginning to twitch. He swayed for a moment before falling into you as if he had been shut down, his head buried into your shoulder. Your sobs shook your body; you wanted to push him away but hug him all at the same time. These intense emotions weren't his fault, what he was doing wasn't _him_. He let his arms fall limp to his sides, his artificial breathing program erratic, his skin hot to the touch.

His body adopted a loose, lifeless posture and the pressure of him against you became heavier. You tried to push him off of you, but to no avail. Your worst fear occurred to you: that something within his positronic brain had short-circuited to render him utterly inert. You couldn't lose Data.

“Data, answer me!” Your voice was frantic as you tried to shake him, but the sheer weight of the android made any movement of him impossible. Your breathing was becoming slightly restricted; as if your lungs were being squeezed.

Data finally lifted his head, suddenly stepping in closer to place his hands against the wall on either side of you.

“Deactivate me.” Data's voice was low, his eyes burning.

“Stop,” You whispered, your face scrunching up in preparation for more tears. “You’re not making sense.”

"The mechanism is-" 

" _Stop!_ I'm not deactivating you!" You hit his chest with open palms, your cheeks wet from the constant flow of tears.

“I have hurt you once again. I do not wish to have these emotions any longer.” Data’s body convulsed in a way that would insinuate he was crying, but he wasn’t. He couldn’t.

“You didn’t hurt me.” You begged, searching his eyes frantically and bunching up his uniform collar in your hands.

“That is untrue. My ethical subroutine has ceased its functionality.” Data flexed his fists against the wall, looking away to analyze the supposed failure, or perhaps in an emotional rendition of disgust with himself.

You stared at him. He was in this completely vulnerable state and he needed someone. He needed you. Data was the one you spent the most time with on the ship, and he was the one who wanted to spend the most time with you. You finally comprehended the fact that he really was the only one who truly cared for you onboard.

You let go of his collar and instead took his handsome face in your hands. 

“I love you.” You whispered, roughly turning his head back in your direction. Data’s golden eyes refocused on you, his posture softening as he moved to touch you, but let his arms fall to his sides again in fear he would be too rough.

"I do not understand why I said that I hate you." Data's face was confused, maintaining his eye contact. "I do not hate you. I could not hate you. I-"

“Shhh. I knew this was going to be messy.” You murmured, an involuntary sob attempting to shake your body. “It must be so difficult, these new emotions.”

“All that I have known has left or abandoned me.” Data’s voice was gentle and almost lamenting as he stared at you intently. “Upon identifying Lore’s return, I have been reminded that an individual’s presence is usually fleeting.”

“So it’s Lore that’s bothering you. You’ve kept so quiet about it…”

“I do not wish to impose negativity unto you. I wish for you to be happy.” Data said rather ironically, as he had just initiated an argument with you. For the first time ever, his eyes glazed to reveal a certain melancholy.

“If you keep withholding what’s bothering you, situations like this will become more frequent.” You stroked your thumb over his high cheekbones, tears falling down your cheeks at the sight of him like this. “I’ll always be here for you.”

“As will I for you.” Data’s voice was still soft and barely above a whisper, leaning into your hands in such an attention-starved way. You audibly let out a sob, your face falling into his shoulder. He gently lifted your head, his hand cradling the side of your face before moving to wipe the tears from your cheeks.

“Please do not cry, Y/N.” He was staring at you with an expression you’d never seen in him before. His raised eyebrows and complete devotion to you revealed such a… fond expression.

“I’m not doing anything to help you through this.” You looked down.

“That is not true,” Data tilted his head to look at you.

“Data-” You choked on your own words, another wave of tears welling up in your eyes.

“Shh,” He consoled, stroking the back of your head. “There is no reason to cry.”

“There is!” You stomped your foot, trying to push him away as a strange polarization of your own emotions overtook you. His emotional instability was contagious, in fact, the entirety of your and Data’s relationship had been unstable. His hand moved from your face down to your shoulder, slightly tightening his grip to restrain you as he predicted you would continue your volatility.

You began to ramble incoherently through the tears, completely a mess as you tried to formulate at least a half-intelligible sentence. “I can’t believe you said you’d deactivate yourself-“

“Y/N,” Data interrupted you, his tone ever-so gentle.

You closed your mouth and looked up at him through your lashes, your breathing slowing to a more calm, yet still inconsistent rhythm. He shifted closer so that his chest was brushing up against yours, his breathing program faltered for a moment as he watched your tear-filled eyes sparkle and glisten under the low lighting of the room. Taking advantage of your new silence, he brought his face closer to yours, gazing at all of your features.

“May I kiss you?” Data whispered.

Your knees turned to jelly at the proximity for some reason. Your heart skipped a beat in the same way it did when he had first kissed you; his eyes were half-closed as he analyzed the way your lips were quivering under intense emotion.

“Please,” You whispered finally, closing your own eyes in anticipation, tightening your grip on him. But he didn’t kiss you immediately. In that brief moment before he did, he arrived to the full realization of your beauty. Data truly understood why he found your features so aesthetically pleasing: it wasn’t just due to a universal appreciation of ‘beauty’; it was the cohesion of your personality and aesthetics with your very existence. He wanted to see no one but you, he wanted to feel only your touch and hear only your voice.

Data gently pressed his parted lips into yours, wanting nothing but to comfort you. You reciprocated his kiss, your lips brushing so tenderly upon the slow yet deliberate motions. You ran your fingers through his silky chestnut hair, his kiss deepening upon his favourite form of your touch.

“I cannot articulate this... preference for you.” Data murmured into your mouth.

“Data,” You widened your eyes, your eyebrows middle-raised as you pulled away. Data looked as if he didn’t want to stop kissing you, but he rested his forehead against yours. He swept a strand of hair away from your face and kissed your nose in such a lingering way.

“Yes, Lieutenant?” The corners of his mouth lifted in a small smirk, his golden eyes glowing in the poor lighting.

“Oh, stop.” You nudged him, but you really didn’t have anything to say in such an intimate moment. He retreated his hands to hold your waist once again, feeling what he believed to be a sense of relief that you were no longer upset with him, or angry in general.

“Perhaps the title of ‘Captain’ would suit you better?” Data teased somewhat cautiously, looking down at you with half closed eyes, his long fingers drumming against your back.

“Oh really? Then I order you to apologize to me.” You pouted, your hands sliding down his neck to rest on his chest as you leaned back against his grip.

“I apologize, Captain.” Data leaned forward to close the distance you had just created, slightly stepping forward to push you against the wall. His lithe body was pressed harder against you than it had been before.

“I’m serious, Data.” You let your face slump into a plain expression of resignation.

Data straightened himself to stand taller, however he maintained his closeness to you.

“Will you forgive me, Y/N?” His tone had returned to the classic Data, however a hint of anticipation for your answer dripped from his tongue.

“If you promise to talk to Geordi about your… uncontrollable violence.”

“I will speak to the Commander to rectify my emotional instability-“

“Wait, I meant the violence.”

“Do you not wish for all aspects of my erratic behaviour to be examined?” Data looked at you in confusion.

“No.” You said simply, unwilling to elaborate. It may be selfish, but you enjoyed his erratic behaviour in… the bedroom.

“Come here,” Data said, copying your words from a few minutes ago. He pulled your head into his chest with a sudden overwhelming need to protect you in that moment. His logical processors deemed himself as the danger that you needed protection against, but his new emotions told him it was instead the universe that he had to shield you from. “If I were to hurt you…”

“You wouldn’t.” You soothed, but the conviction in your voice was weak.

Data remained silent, resting his chin on the top of your head. He never wanted you to leave his sight. He would do anything possible to make sure he never hurt you again, even if it meant deleting mass portions of his networks to rid himself of his emotions. But a small conflict prevented him from truly making it a plausible consideration: you would be devastated. Data hoped there would never be a time where he had to choose the prioritization of your happiness over your security, or vice versa.

You raised a single hand to trace his uniform from the neckline stitching dividing the black and gold all the way to his broad shoulders and down his muscular arm. Data enjoyed your soft and gentle touch, as well as the lingering, trail-like sensation it left across his highly sensitive synthetic skin. He stopped his artificial breathing to better hear your soft, long inhalations, and to focus on your chest rise and fall against his.

Data murmured something in his mellifluent and honeyed voice, but you were too at peace to hear it.

“Y/N?” Data lowered his head to get your attention. You looked up in response to his sudden movement, but as you did, he froze. The sight of your doe eyes gazing up at him so attentively evoked that same overwhelming sensation in his primary circuit conduit as before; one that was not painful, but in an unknown paradox it represented urgency and affection simultaneously. Data did not understand this particular state of function, but he decided that he enjoyed it.

"I didn't hear you." You murmured softly.

Data cupped the sides of your face to stroke your jawline, a fond smile etched on his perfect features.

“I had said that I love you.”


	14. A New Addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Data spend some quality time together.
> 
> W: graphic smut!!!!!!!!

“Did you finish up your work?” You called, approaching Data’s waiting form near Engineering. His face oddly perked up upon seeing you, standing ever-so slightly taller as he opened his mouth to greet you.

“I have successfully located multiple breaches in the central hull,” Data turned to follow your passing figure, his words utterly approval-seeking. “The process was fifty-six minutes, two seconds in duration.”

“Well, isn’t that a long time.” You drawled sarcastically, turning your head to glance up at him. Data was still watching you with that puppy-dog look; an entirely new expression that suddenly appeared after he had confessed his love the night prior.

“Fifty-six minutes is an unusual amount of time in regard to hull breaches,” Data’s hand brushed against yours as he raised it in a chiding manner.

“You’ve never had a security shift, have you?” You chuckled, “It’s one thing after another, long days turn into even longer nights; seemingly simple missions turn into complex-“

“There is no comparison between our positions, Y/N.” Data spoke gently, as if he misperceived you as offended. “You are as important to the functioning of the Enterprise as I am.”

“Oh, I’m not comparing us,” You grinned. “I’m just telling you that _I_ work longer hours. Must we pull up our records?”

“Do you recall that over the past one hundred and ten days, I have executed a great portion of your assignments?” Data looked down at you, his tone more of a reminder than the usual taunt you’d expect from anyone else.

“You didn’t even ask me if you could, so don’t complain.” You laughed, turning the corner and almost bumping into someone. Data pulled you away before you could collide with the tall Ensign; the latter muttered his apologies.

“I am not ‘complaining’.” Data snaked his hand from your arm to the small of your back. “It appears that you are 'airing your grievances', however.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever complained to you before,” You leaned into his arm upon noticing that the corridor was empty.

“On the contrary,” Data remarked with an air of… amusement? “

“Damn, I really want to get to the root of your emotions.” You looked up at him, slowing your speed. “We’re being too lackadaisical with these experiments, too slow. You’re expressing all these different types of feelings but I can’t tell if they’re real or a part of my imagination.”

“We are proceeding at the desired rate,” Data did not seem concerned as he met your eyes. “Our first experiment has already taken place.”

“You could hardly call that an experiment. Geordi asked, like, three questions.”

“Nine.” Data interjected.

“What?” You frowned, losing your train of thought.

“Geordi had posed nine questions as per outlined by the experiment.” Data seemed eager to please you.

“Okay, whatever. But we need a precise experiment; like when you conducted your heart rate tests on me.” You glanced at the floor for a moment, “But then again, I’m preaching to the choir, talking about precision and all.”

“Y/N, I assure you this is a very controlled experiment.” He encouraged, pulling you closer as you turned another corner.

“Tell me your hypothesis. We’ve barely talked about it because you’ve been so secretive. I’m beginning to suspect that you’ve got no idea what’s going on.” A laugh escaped your lips.

Data huffed impatiently to your surprise. “My hypothesis has been conspicuous since the beginning of our discovery,” He looked down at you. “My programming contains the capacity for emotions.”

“You are _so_ cute when you’re annoyed.” You mused, “Oh, I meant to ask,”

“Yes?” Data seemed to be confused at your appreciation of the seemingly undesired human trait of irritation.

“Have you started to experience emotions away from me? For example, on the Bridge, even Ten Forward.”

“I do not understand. Away from you?” Data leaned his head down closer to yours so that he could process every single word you were about to say.

“Er,” You lost confidence upon having to repeat yourself, as you had thought what you said made perfect sense. “Say Lieutenant Worf calls you a robot-“

“I would simply correct his misnomer.” Data offered simply, watching you to see if his response satisfied your queries.

“Maybe that was a bad example,” You shook your head. “What if someone insulted me?”

Data stiffened against you, his pace slowing even more. “Interesting,” He murmured.

“Do you see what I mean?” You squared your shoulders, stopping your strolling stride altogether.

“Rather predictably, I am observing a discontented presentiment for this hypothetical situation.” Data’s eyes flickered back and forth as he analyzed his thoughts.

“Wait, maybe that was a bad idea since it involves me.” You raised your hand to stop him and recollect your thoughts. “How would you feel if someone insulted the Captain’s ability to command the Enterprise?”

“In such a case, I would inform them as to his many credentials and successes in his long-standing career in Starfleet-“

“But you don’t _feel_ any sort of resentment or incredulity upon that statement?” You waited for him to respond, but he stared at you expressionlessly.

You decided you would take another route.

“Captain Picard said that I am unfit to be stationed in Security.” You cut your eyes at him, trying to wipe the grin off of your face as you tested your own theories. You silently apologized to the Captain for painting him so brutally in the hypothetical situation.

“That is untrue, Y/N. The Captain has not mentioned such proclamations.” Data soothed.

You groaned, throwing up your hands in resignation before suddenly realizing that Data’s voice had been very gentle and reassuring.

“But he did.” You reassumed your previous dramatic laments, applying as much conviction to your voice as possible in order to sound believable.

“I would have been apprised of such an accusation, please do not be concerned.” Data pulled his hand from you to gently stroke your shoulder.

“He also said that Commander La Forge is useless and inefficient.” You pressed, widening your eyes to appear even more believable. You had no idea if Data could pick up on your blatant lies. His subsequent puzzled expression revealed that he did not suspect exaggerations on your part.

“Unlikely, as Commander La Forge is highly qualified and decorated. He has aided the Enterprise’s retreat from certain demise on-“

“Aha!” You took his collar in both your hands, your thumb grazing his three Lieutenant Commander medallions. “Why didn’t you recount my efforts? Do I just have none?” You cut your eyes playfully, fully confident as to your contributions on the Enterprise.

Data frowned.

“You have successfully screened a variety of errors within the components of the starship, sixty-three criminal arrests of unsuspected individuals, valued participation in three hundred and six missions-“

“No, no, too late. Why didn’t you say that before, Data?” You grinned, interrupting him and pulling him closer to your face. “Why did you try to soothe me?”

“I had believed you were distressed by the fabricated accusations.” Data tilted his head, unsure of the direction you were taking the conversation.

“Data, you dummy, these emotions…” You trailed off.

“Appear exclusive to you, I am aware.” He finished your sentence, his eyes unreadable.

“You knew all along? I don’t believe it.” You lowered your voice to a whisper, slightly pulling him by the collar away from a door that had just opened.

“I have been enlightened as of now.” He smiled almost mischievously, glancing down at your lips. “Did the Captain truly order you as unfit for duty?”

“No,” You laughed, falling into him and wrapping your arms around his waist.

“As I believed.” His voice was plain as he returned the embrace so tenderly.

“You’re so cute.” You squealed, jumping up against him in an inability to control your fondness for him.

“Curious. The second time you have called me ‘cute’.” Data pondered, “Are you applying such an adjective much like you would to Spot?”

“Spot?” You asked, pulling away slightly to look up at him.

“My cat,” He encouraged, his eyes anticipatory.

“You have a cat? Since when,” You scrunched your face in confusion, slightly excited that there was an animal on board.

“Quite recently.” Data smiled ever so gently upon your reaction. “I had intended to surprise you, as I have recorded your affections for animals.”

“Can I see ‘Spot’?” You urged, pulling him in the direction you had just walked from. You silently wondered why you hadn't seen the cat in his quarters last night. 

“Please answer my question first.” Data’s primary circuit conduit grew warmer in his chest as he looked at you, a strong desire to carrying out your every request overloading his processors.

“I can’t explain it.” You looked up at the ceiling in thought. “Although, it’s not the same as calling an animal ‘cute’.”

“Intriguing,” Data mused, finally allowing himself to be guided away by you.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me! Or surprise me earlier!” The excitement was bubbling up in you so much that it was ridiculous. But you hadn’t seen an animal since you last visited Earth almost a year ago.

“I am pleased by your response to this new addition.” Data stepped in to match your stride, his hand falling through the length of your hair before returning it to his side.

You rambled on for the entirety of the journey, Data listening patiently as he realized that he truly was correct in his confession of love to you. There was no one else on the ship he wanted to see so… happy.

Upon entering his quarters, you were greeted by a demanding ‘meow’ from a lithe orange tabby.

“I must feed her.” Data’s reaction to the meow suggested that this was not the first time he had heard such an utterance from Spot. He walked over to the replicator and requested: “Feline supplement twenty-five.”

You giggled in delight as you tucked your legs underneath you on the floor to give her a few scratches, the little cat leaning into your hand affectionately.

“She’s absolutely adorable.” You looked up at Data as he neared you, Spot’s food in his left hand.

“She appears to enjoy your presence as well,” Data crouched down beside you, his knee brushing against yours as he placed the food down in front of Spot. The latter turned to the food quickly, a deep purr emitting from her throat.

“Supplement twenty-five is her most preferred meal.” Data turned his upper body towards you to explain her immediate comfort, watching you intently as you gazed at the cat. You looked up to meet his eyes, a joyous smile plastered on your face.

“This is so sweet,” You scooted slightly over to him so that your thighs where now pressed together, placing your hands on his shoulder before resting your head against him.

“I had hoped you would be receptive to a possible diversion of my attention.” Data wrapped his arm around you, the embrace leaving tingles across the skin he touched. “However, it appears that your attention will be subject to greater diversion, upon current observation.”

“Would you be receptive to that?” You laughed, curling your fingers around the fabric of his uniform. Spot lapped up the last of the meal and sniffed around for more.

“I do not yet know.” Data mused, his hand moving to stroke your waist. Upon his voice, Spot looked up at him and let out another meow.

“Yes, Spot?” Data asked, slightly shifting against you to address the feline.

“She wants more,” You giggled softly.

“That is unwise, Spot.” Data chided. Spot seemed to enjoy the attention of Data’s remarks, as she padded over to sit in front of the two of you. Another meow sounded from the orange tabby.

“You do not require additional nourishment.” Data continued. Spot gingerly tested your leg with her paw before climbing on top of your lap, settling in between both you and Data’s legs.

“Awww,” You cooed, looking up at Data. “Look at her!”

“Unusual,” Data contemplated. “She has never before submitted to sleep so easily upon the presence of another person.”

“She’s acclimatizing to the Enterprise well,” You noted, moving to stroke the now-sleeping cat.

“Perhaps she loves you.” Data said suddenly, his gaze unfaltering.

“Like you do?” You looked up at him from under your lashes teasingly.

“I am not certain that Spot can experience such an emotion in a similar capacity.” Data followed your movements with his eyes, entirely enthralled.

“I still can’t believe it…” You trailed off, still feeling surreal that Data himself had the capacity to love. “Are you really sure? I mean-“

“Have I given you reason to doubt my affections?” Data’s face became concerned, processing all of his actions towards you to determine if he had been less than solicitous.

“N-No,”

“In that case, I believe that I must apologize.”

“For what?” Your hand froze in its petting of Spot.

“Apologize for my offensive verbiage.” Data furrowed his brow. “That is the reason for your distrust, is it not?”

“You’re being ridiculous.” You stared at him, fearing he was about to retract his ‘I love you’ or something.

“I must reinforce the fact that I love you.” He placed his hand on top of yours, curling his fingers around your soft skin.

“You’re being ridiculous.” You repeated.

“Am I?” Data’s head tilted ever so slightly.

“Yes.”

“I fail to understand-“

“I know you don’t hate me.” You huffed. “If you did, you would be spending your off-duty time elsewhere.”

“Do you forgive me?”

“No.” You bit your lip to prevent your smile from growing any bigger. But Data did not pick up on your teasing.

“Then I will spend my off-duty time elsewhere.” Data moved to get up, but before he did, you pressed your hand into his thigh. He looked at your outstretched fingers before returning his citrine eyes to yours.

“I don’t think so.”

“I believe that _you_ are ‘ridiculous’, Y/N.”

“Then we both are, what a pair.” You couldn’t tell if he was angry or jesting as his tone was utterly mysterious. You scooted over to close the distance that he had just momentarily created.

“A pair?” He asked, reaching over to pull your leg into him.

“Don’t start with that!” You screamed.

“A pair as in two. Synonymous with ‘a couple’; is it possible you are… breaking your own laws regarding the natural progression of a relationship?” Data’s tone was entirely curious.

“You seriously are ridiculous. I am not ‘breaking my laws’.” You rolled your eyes, your lips pressing into a smile. “You just want me to break them.”

“Such an ethical dilemma is yours to decide, however, one might say that a mutual confession of love solidifies a relationship?”

“Data, if I hear about this one more time! You’ve never asked me if I’d be your girlfriend, so until then, be quiet.”

“Would you be my ‘girlfriend’?”

“Why did you say it like that.” You curled your lip.

“To quote you.” Data’s eyebrows turned middle-raised.

“Then you don’t know its true meaning.”

“The definitions of a girlfriend describe a female companion, counterpart, partner.” Data mused.

“So?”

“I wish for you to be my companion.”

“No.”

“For what reason?” Data asked incredulously.

“We go everywhere and do everything together, we’re only with each other most of the time. Isn’t it obvious? We’re already companions.”

“Then why have you rejected my formal request?”

“Because it’s redundant.”

Data leaned forward, taking your hand in his.

“You confuse me.” His voice was entirely thoughtful as he stroked his thumb over the back of your hand.

When you did not speak, Data continued:

“I fear that the positive strong feelings I experience will continuously remain accompanied by negative provocations.” Data’s face contorted in confusion and… disgust for himself; he slightly pulled away from you.

“That’s why we’re helping you cope; even humans have a spectrum of emotions that takes all of growing up to master. Some don’t even learn control them in their lifetime.” You encouraged.

“I speak of this occurrence as I am especially content in this moment,” Data pondered after a moment, letting his fingers trace across your hand so gently, “However, in the past, upon your peaceful presence my nascent emotions have veered to be inexplicably volatile.”

“Have you told Geordi about this?”

“No.” Data looked away. “However, this morning he had accessed the configuration of my positronic brain.”

“Wait, without me?”

“Geordi did not indicate that your attendance was necessary.” Data returned his gaze back to you. “He is scheduled to speak with you at nineteen hundred hours.”

“What did he find? Anything? A program? An activated subroutine?” You coaxed. Data paused to comprehend your many questions before answering:

“He did not discover any revelational material,” Data’s stare turned blank.

“You’re not telling me the truth,”

“I am not familiar with any capability to lie.” Data furrowed his brow, his golden eyes trained on you.

“Well, you’re leaving something out. Come on, I know you better than anyone else does by now.”

“What is there to truly ‘know’ about me?” Data raised one of his furrowed brows, looking down at Spot upon a sudden reconfiguration of her sleeping position.

“More than you could imagine.” You grazed his pale cheek with the back of your hand before returning it atop his shoulder. “Would you continue, please?”

“There is a single fibre optic interconnected to my visual sensory outputs.” Data began, gently patting Spot’s head. “Geordi is not certain of its primary function, however, the electrical signatures burned into the conductive material suggests recent utilization.” 

“So it would be plausible to assume that this fibre is an accessory,” You pondered before frowning. “Is it only connected to your visual wiring?”

“Geordi did not specify.” 

“I only ask because you also respond differently to my touch. You were in stasis at the time, but during our trial I was ordered to place my hand on you,” You paused to inhale, “And in a certain part of your brain-“

“Which sector?” Data leaned forward with anticipation, his shoulder pressing into you.

“I-I don’t remember,” You huffed, feeling useless. “But when Commander Riker touched you, nothing happened.”

“Fascinating.” Data concluded, unaware that this event had taken place.

“I know that you were programmed to differentiate between voice and sight recognition, so the fact that it’s connected to your visual sensory outputs is puzzling.” You shifted slightly as your legs grew numb under your weight, causing Spot to stir slightly. “I’m no scientist, but I’ve worked with a lot of engineering components to know that’s not normal.”

“I cannot explain such a phenomenon, either.” Data admitted. “However, the use of an optic fibre is relatively primitive Earth technology; the once high-speed conduit has since been replaced by other circuitry of superior design.”

“You could almost say that Soong incorporated the technology when he was first building you,” You offered. “Maybe he abandoned the whole idea but left it…” You trailed off, unsure of how to word what you wanted to say.

“A possibility, yet, it is unlike Doctor Soong to leave an aspect of my processing unfinished.” Data spoke educationally, not entertaining your idea as much as you’d hoped. Something suddenly caught Spot’s eye, and she jumped off your legs’ to investigate.

“Nooo-“ You reached out for the orange tabby as she slinked away. You looked back up at Data, leaning on your previously outstretched arm. “Looks like she got bored of our conversation.”

“Spot is deficient in sophisticated sentience,” Data consoled, moving to clean up Spot’s empty plate. “I have found our discussion to be particularly stimulating, however.”

You watched him lean over on all fours in an attempt to reach the food dish. You asked him if he was being serious.

“An exaggeration of my enjoyment would be undue, would it not?” Data returned to his kneeling position beside you, his flaxen eyes quizzical and clement.

“It would be very offensive,” You smirked, looking away as another thought came to mind: “I often wonder if you’ve ever had such in-depth conversations before.”

“On occassion, Guinan entertains my soliloquies, however, soliloquies they remain. It is unusual for someone to engage in conversation with me as you do.”

“Poor Data,” You pressed a flat hand to the side of his head, smoothing his hair. “I guess that’s my cue to say I love speaking with you.”

“Thank you,” Data gave you one of his innocent small smiles; his tone was utterly genuine and soft, as it was most likely the first time anyone had shared such sentiments.

You stood up to go see what Spot was so intently examining in the far corner of Data’s room. As you passed by his kneeling figure, he suddenly reached out and… slapped your ass!

You shrieked, your hands flying to your backside out of sheer reflex. You turned to him with a shocked grin on your face.

“Where did you learn that!”

“Am I not allowed to execute such an action?” Data asked, his tone enticing. He grabbed your calf and jerked you forward into him; your faltering balance rectified by placing two hands on his sturdy shoulders.

“I-I was just shocked,” You looked down at him, crouching so that your knees were resting atop his thighs.

“You do not protest.” Data’s gold eyes were once again burning as both of his hands moved to grip your legs.

“No, I don’t.” You purred, leaning towards him.

“It has been difficult to sit here with you,” His voice was low and mellifluent. “Unable to escalate my desires.”

Your lips quivered upon his words, nudging him slightly backwards so you could move your legs to either side of him.

“Has it?” You murmured into his ear as you settled your body back up against him.

“Such a sensation is not out of the ordinary when you are in my presence.” His voice was barely above a whisper; his eyes flickering down to your lips.

“We both know that.” You breathed, leaning back as he leaned forward. You caressed his face ever so gently before slowly pulling him down into a lying position. You could feel his artificially warm breath on your mouth as he stared into your eyes with such… softness.

“What are you thinking about?” You asked, your voice barely above a whisper.

“You,” Data said simply, letting his fingers trace so delicately across your half-closed eyelids. “It is curious, upon observing you, all analyses of the Enterprise and its functioning cease in my feeds.”

“Really?” You widened your eyes. This was new.

“I do not understand. My ability to process and simultaneously interpret multiple nuances suspend in your company.” Data sensually pressed his lips into your cheek, and you revelled in the attention before speaking:

“I don’t understand that either, honestly.”

“Do not concern yourself with aspects of my programming. I do not wish for you to be troubled.”

“Data, you don’t trouble me.” Your voice was low, parting your lips in invitation. Data’s gaze fell to your pretty mouth, his eyes flickering back up before he carried through with the invitation:

“Are you certain?”

Data was exemplifying some sort of insecurity once again, much to your puzzlement. You reminded yourself to ask Geordi about it.

“I am. When have I been uncertain?” You soothed, moving your hand across his face to his hair. Data opened his mouth to speak but shut it. He leaned closer into you, his synthetic lips meeting yours so gently yet so hungrily. You ran your fingertips gingerly down his scalp as you reciprocated his advancements; your delicate lips pressing up against his before enclosing on his bottom lip. He sighed into your mouth, his body slightly breaking away from yours as he repositioned himself to be more on top of you.

“Data,” You inhaled as he placed his hand firmly against the side of your neck, gently holding your bottom lip in his teeth before pressing his mouth into you. He felt an icy jolt run through the wiring of his arms as you almost inaudibly whispered his name; the evocation of an overwhelming need to flip you over and pull your hips up into him.

“Y/N,” Data matched your tone, trailing his lips down your face before murmuring into your neck. “I have been compelled to replicate certain… gratifying acts from the night we shared.”

“Which night?” You hummed salaciously.

Data groaned upon your intonation, his tongue grazing your neck as he touched his lips to the delicate skin. You hooked your left leg up over his own in order to bring his lower body into you, wanting him as close as possible. Data intensified the pressure on your neck as his hand slid up your stomach to grasp your breasts. You moaned softly as you let your hands run across his shoulders, feeling a warm wetness grow between your legs as he continued to work at your body.

Data finally brought his head up from your throat, his pale yellow eyes burning as he sat back against your thighs. He watched you for a moment before swinging his right leg to join his left in order to climb off of you; his motions so deliberate to insinuate he couldn’t control himself any longer. His hands floated over your hips before slamming into them to roughly flip you over onto your stomach. Your breathing quickening into a gasp as he curled his fingers around the waistband of your uniform, forcibly dragging you so that your ass was now propped up on his knees.

“Fuck me.” You pleaded. Your core tightened in anticipation of his touch, all of your own inhibitions dissipating at the same time.

Data felt a thrill flash through his central circuitry upon your words. He tugged his fingers downwards so that your pants sat just under your ass to reveal your thin, lacy panties.

“Additional impractical clothing, Y/N?” Data observed, placing both of his hands on your backside to squeeze its flesh. You arched back up into him, trying to feel if he was as turned on as you were. He was.

“Let me see something,” You tossed your head back at him, locking eyes. Data reluctantly released you, his gaze following your movements as you slid off of him, turning to crawl on top of him.

“What are you doing?” His voice faltered as you bent down, taking the zipper of his pants between your fingers. You looked up at him, so provocatively that his artificial breathing program ceased in his very processors. You licked your lips as the zipper reached its end, rising to your knees to and placing a hand flat against his chest.

“Lie down, Commander.” You pushed him into a reclining motion, his legs coming out from underneath him to rest straight as you pressed his back into the floor. Crawling on top of him, you held the uniform pants taught and almost violently pulled down; his subsequent undergarments relieved by you even more hungrily in order to revel in the sight of his perfectly hard cock.

“Tell me how this feels.” You looked up at Data, licking your lips again in preparation for something you’d never done to him before. He was watching you with a lustful curiosity, his hands moving to grasp a handful of your hair.

“I do not feel anything in the current moment-”

You languorously wrapped your left hand around the base of his erectness before lowering your open mouth to its tip. Data sharply inhaled at the new sensation, his head lolling backwards.

“Shh,” You cooed, gently pushing your lips down his length to take its majority into your mouth. You swirled your tongue as you did so, building up enough saliva on him to make the motions glide easier. Once his cock was wet enough for you to begin, you brought your lips back up to the sensitive tip, circling your tongue around its width in a single stroke. Your eyes darted up to see his expression, but his head was flat against the floor; the only betraying feature was his slack jaw. You firmly placed your right hand just above your left, and upon doing so, Data finally groaned in pleasure.

Oddly encouraged by his enjoyment, you slowly began to twist and squeeze around his hardness, your hands swirling around him as your mouth moved up and down the perfect length. You looked up at him through your eyelashes; there was, at last, acertain enjoyment etched into his now-relaxed features; almost identical to that of a human’s. His eyes fell upon you, watching you so intently and quietly as you worked to help his aroused state. His grip on your hair intensified, he did not understand why the sight of your face at this time was so intensely pleasurable for him.

Data grunted as you increased the speed of your head and hand movements. A ropy string of saliva mixed with his fluids formed in your mouth as he tried to pull your hair back to better see your face. You sat back for a moment to reposition yourself before returning his cock in your mouth, but as you did, you could feel him tensing up. Wanting to keep him going as long as possible, you slowed your erotic endeavours; running your tongue across the soft, synthetic skin as you maintained your sultry gaze.

“Y/N,” Data breathed, letting his head fall back. You could tell he was so close to an orgasm, so you picked up your pace to ride it out; your hands effortlessly gliding across the wet warmth, your mouth expertly working the tip.

Data murmured something you couldn’t hear, his groans deepening as the pressure of your grip increased on him. He was pulling your hair in such a hot way that you moved your hands to take the entirety of his length down your throat. Upon this new sensation, Data spasmed underneath you, a stream of warm, and oddly sweet, liquid flowing to a drip in your mouth. You brought your eyes up to him and swallowed in a slow motion, licking your lips of any stray synthetic semen.

Data lay there for a moment before rising to a sitting position, taking your face in his hands and pulling you closer. You crawled up onto his lap, staring at him.

“Before meeting you, I did not know such pleasure was possible.” Data whispered, placing his lips so tenderly upon yours. You attempted to pull him into you, but he instead lowered you back onto the floor, pressing you into the cool surface.

Your pants were still down, so all he had to do was pull down your flimsy thong. He shoved his hand into your chest to steady you, placing his lips so tenderly upon your stomach in a trailing motion. Your core clenched in anticipation as his free hand slid down with him to stroke your inner thigh, his lips meeting your extremely wet folds. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as he roughly pushed your thigh aside, his tongue initially probing against your pussy to get you worked up. You incoherently muttered something in sheer ecstasy, his tongue assuming a flat positioning as he increased its pressure and slowness of movements. You brought your thighs up around his head as he continued his varying strokes, nearing your slit so teasingly.

“Ungh,” You moaned as his hot tongue easily glided over your wetness. Eventually he moved his tongue to solely circle around your clit, his fingers gently skimming down your slit to prepare you. You bucked against him, his head moving up with your movement but back down as he continued to eat you out with such ease. He slid his other hand to pin your thigh closer to your stomach before slowly inserting two fingers inside you. That one action sent you over the edge, his tongue against your clit coupled with his fingers inside you brought an intense wave of orgasm over you. You locked his head in place with your thighs, a melodic moan escaping your lips. Data withdrew once your legs relaxed, but he didn’t let you rest. Sitting you up, he hastily removed the top of your uniform before carelessly tossing it aside. He brought your naked body up to him, his mouth meeting yours with nothing but lust and desire in his movements. His tongue swirled around yours with such a pressure, you were almost taken aback; this was the first time you’d seen Datareally so rough and horny. You moved to push him backwards, but he instead shoved you back against the floor. You groaned in pleasure, allowing him to flip you like a rag doll back onto your stomach. Not ceasing his manhandling, he dragged you violently up onto his lap so that you could feel his insanely hard member press against your inner thigh.

“Shall I finish what I started?” Data’s voice was husky and authoritative. He pushed your hips up so that you would arch your back, his fingers digging into your flesh in approval as you complied. He repositioned himself so as to enter your wet slit, his hand spreading your ass apart as he eased himself inside of you. He paused for a moment so you could adjust to his width, his hands were so hot that you were slightly worried he would overheat again. But your worry disappeared upon his first forceful thrust; there was so much power behind it that your body rocked forward.

You gasped upon the impact, flattening your torso against the floor to better arch your back amidst the new pleasure. Data grabbed your hips to hold you still, a deep sound emitting from his throat. His strokes were slow and deliberate, his girth pressed so fully against your walls upon his retreat and reentry. You backed up against him to get him to move faster, grinding your ass on his cock so rhythmically, he had to place his hands on your waist to steady the both of you.

Data pressed a hand flat into your back, leaning over you to fuck you even harder, his processors beginning to overload at the stimulation of both the act and your soft moans. He slammed his hands back down on your ass as he leaned back, your body jerking in delight as his hot hands kneaded you with so much urgency. He slid back up into you, just as your core contracted from his touch; the sensations too much to handle, you finally succumbed to him. Letting your ass drop amidst the earth-shattering feeling, Data had to lift you back up to continue his last few thrusts before letting his fluids wash inside of you.

As if a different android, Data gently lowered your body to the floor beside him. He kneeled by your head and looked down at you, his hand petting the length of your arm up to the jawline.

“Do you wish to clean up, Y/N?” He asked softly, brushing strands of hair from your face. You finally recuperated enough strength to turn towards him.

“I-” You looked at him with those doe eyes he loved so much.

“You cannot walk?” He tilted his head with a sort of concern as he put one arm around your back, and the other under your legs, rising to a standing position with you in his arms.

“It doesn’t feel like it,” You murmured next to his shoulder. Data did not understand why.

Taking you to the large jacuzzi bathtub, he gently tested the water temperature with his internal sensors before blocking the drain.

You tried to wiggle out of his grasp to step into the water, but he held you tight.

“Allow me.” Data waited a few moments for the tub to reach its desired volume. You saw his eyes light up as the calculation became reality, and he subsequently lowered you into the bathtub. His uniform’s sleeves grazed the water as he returned them to his sides, crouching down beside you to watch your next move.

“You got your arms wet.” You looked at his sleeves; they were soaked about three-quarters up his forearm.

“The uniform will dry.” Data dismissed, placing his hands on the edge.

You took the single, unused bar of soap off the side of the tub, bringing it up to your nose to take in its lavender scent before handing it to him.

Data gingerly took it from your fingers in confusion, opening his mouth to speak.

“Would you like to do the honours?” You smirked, creating ripples in the water as you shifted more towards him.

“The ‘honours’?” Data appeared as if he was feigning ignorance; you had a strange feeling he knew exactly what you were getting at.

“Yes.”

Data stood taller on his knees to brush your hair away from your neck and shoulders, leaning in to cup the light-blue liquid in his hands to pour over you.

“Such ‘honours’ are certainly within my capabilities.”


	15. Question of Morality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shore leave isn't as peaceful as it usually is...

“We’re here at last.” You sighed in relaxation upon entering the luxurious room. “Is this the first time you’ve been to Risa outside of a mission, Data?”

Data had already carried your luggage to the room while you were speaking with Deanna and Beverly in the central square. He looked up from rearranging your two suitcases.

“I presume you already know the answer to such a query.” He bent his head back down to lay a grey suitcase flat in order to stack the red one on top, his eyebrows furrowing. “Have you brought your entire quarters?”

“Only half of it.” You joked; the grey suitcase was filled with clothing and other miscellaneous objects while the red contained certain reparation tools in case something happened to Data. You walked over by his side to take the smallest bag with all of your essentials, and as you did, Data turned his head to gauge your expression.

You had beamed down to the planet unusually late as Counsellor Troi could not locate one of her preferred hairbrushes, thus, it was nighttime and you didn’t have much time before sunrise.

“We just lost a whole day of our vacation.” You picked up the handbag and made your way to the corner of the room where the large frontal window adjoined with the creme side-walls.

“Neither you nor I had been assigned to specific duties today.” Data reminded, his voice slightly rising to accommodate the increased distance between the two of you.

You turned around to roll your eyes.

“Although it was, indeed, not a part of the ‘vacation’.” Data added quickly.

“How did you get the Captain to assign us to the same room?” You queried nonchalantly, unzipping the purse to pluck out a comb from its depths. However… you were anticipating his response with anything but nonchalance. Your curiosity was insatiably gnawing at you.

“I had simply requested your presence.” His footsteps started behind you, intrigued by your question.

“And no one had a problem with it?” You smiled as he his chest brushed against the back of your shoulder.

“No,” Data watched you comb through the length of your glossy hair. “Would there be a particular cause for discontentment within the crew?”

“Hmm,” You hummed, moving to put the comb back in its original location; but as you did, Data gently locked his fingers around it.

“May I?” He asked the side of your face, leaning in closer over you.

“Oh,” You whispered, releasing your grip on the comb for him to take. “But I already-”

Data gently placed a hand on your shoulder, slowly working the comb through your hair starting from the top. He mainly wanted to see the reflection of the low-lit room against the strands of your hair, as it produced a sparkling effect that he found to be quite dazzling. The sensation of the comb’s teeth barely grazing your scalp felt so tingly and pleasant; the stimuli travelling down your neck and shoulders upon his movements.

“Would you prefer to accompany me?” Data began to smooth your hair with his hand after each stroke to revel in the silk-like softness.

“Where?”

“On a walk.” Data said simply, now combing your hair with his fingers.

“It’s getting late-“

“There are certain features of the planet Risa,” Data encouraged, retiring the comb beside your left hand on the table. “Features that remain most enjoyable at night.”

He gathered your hair behind your back and stepped in beside you, letting his hand rest against the table. He shifted closer to try and gain your eye contact.

“You know what, that would be really nice.” You turned to face him.

Although you had been with him the entire day, you had still forgotten that he was out of uniform. Instead, he was wearing a less formal variation of his Starfleet colours. You reached up to tousle his hair ever so slightly to match his relaxed attire.

“Interesting.” Data stared, dropping his hands to his sides as he marvelled at your unusual displays of, what he perceived as, affection. He did not attempt to correct your defiling of his hair; instead, he entwined his arm into yours to pull you towards the doors. You picked up a stick of gum just as he pulled you towards the doors; popping it into your mouth as you exited the room and into the cool, crisp air of the evening.

“Wow,” You breathed. It had gotten even darker than before, the impossibly green grass glistening against the light of the moons.

“I had hoped you would enjoy the location I chose.” Data pulled you closer into him as you walked past a rocky garden filled with a certain flower indigenous to the foreign environment.

“I always thought Risa was a dusty desert.” Your happiness ignited an involuntarily sprout of a smile on your face. “But was I ever wrong.”

“The centre of this particular province is indeed barren in landscape, however, the outer environment can be defined as the opposite.” Data had resumed usual educational intonation.

“Weird,” You mused, stepping aside to avoid a rather large insect on the ground; it looked questionably poisonous. “I wonder what kind of location everyone else is in.”

“Commander Riker-“

“Don’t answer me. I want to enjoy my time with _you._ ”

Data closed his mouth, his face contorting into a sort of confusion at your polarized behaviour. He wondered why you would inquire into something but then not wish to hear the answer; he deemed it as something he would ask you about later.

“There is a certain view that I wish for you to see.” Data spoke finally, but the rest of the walk was silent. You were taking in the scenery and revelling in his presence, so there was no need to speak.

As you were lost in thought, Data stopped. It was about a two minute walk from your ‘hotel room’; for some reason you’d thought that Data was taking you on an _actual_ walk.

You looked up at him and then to the breathtaking horizon in front of you.

It was a rocky outcrop, much like a cliff. The stars were somehow brighter in this area, especially in contrast to the dark sky; there were more of those indigenous flowers alongside the edge of the rocks.

“As I believed,” Data murmured to himself upon your awe at the natural sight.

“This is beautiful,” You breathed, stepping away from him to look over the edge.

“Do not proceed any further.” Data warned, gripping your arm before you could advance.

“I’m not going to fall off.” You uttered sarcastically, turning to meet his eyes. It was exceptionally dark outside, but you thought you saw a glimmer of worry etched into his golden irises.

“The cliff is rather unstable,” Data pulled you back to him. “I cannot be certain of your safety.”

“Oh, Data. Let me live a little.” You placed your hand on his chest. His pale face was glowing, almost glistening, against the moons’ light. He was watching you expectantly, his eyelids half-closed and his lips slightly parted.

“If you were to fall, you would not be able to ‘live’ as you say.” Data’s eyebrows went up into a middle-raised position, his mouth ever so slightly curving downwards at the thought of your potential demise.

You laughed and returned your attention to the unbelievable landscape in front of you; leaning your head against Data’s arm. He didn’t break his gaze away from you, for his definition of a ‘view’ was very different from yours in this moment. He drummed his fingers against the side of your ribs as you took in a deep breath, the cool air sharp against your nostrils and lungs. His presence oddly calmed you more so now than ever, the tranquility was so peaceable that you wished you could stay in this moment forever.

But of course, being a Starfleet officer, that was never possible.

Something snapped in the distance behind the two of you, but you dismissed it until you heard:

“What do we have here?”

You felt Data shift to see what face the voice belonged to, and you quickly followed suit. The unknown individual was indiscernible; a dark figure, however, you could just make out a rather loose-fitting outfit.

“You.” Data stiffened, his arm shoving your body further back. A flicker of fear bubbled up within you, standing taller to assume a stronger presence.

“Oh dear, I’m nameless now am I?” The figure laughed as it stepped forward; its appearance still indistinguishable to you.

“Who are you?” You assumed your Lieutenant-like tone, wishing so badly that you had your phaser on hand.

“You still can’t see me?” The figure clicked their tongue, advancing further. “Human eyes really are-“

“Do not come further.” Data ordered, his hand was now behind his back, clutching you tight.

“Dear brother, are you _really_ afraid I’ll hurt your little plaything?” The figure finally stepped into proper lighting to reveal himself. You gasped upon seeing his face; it was exactly like Data’s.

“Lore,” You grimaced, a visceral reaction of disgust hitting you.

“She knows me, but I don’t know her.” Lore sneered, snapping his gaze back and forth. “Why don’t you introduce me, _brother_?”

“Do not refer to me as ‘brother’.” Data stood still.

“Have you forgotten your manners?” Lore encouraged maliciously, stepping even closer. Upon his new proximity, you could see that a portion of his face had been injured; the skin was hanging slightly loose from the entirety of his forehead down to his lower cheekbone to reveal his circuitry. Your heart lurched at the sight.

“It is not necessary to introduce Y/N to you-” Data stopped, falling silent.

“Y/N is her name, is it?” Lore looked at you with mock gentile, his hands flat against his sides. “Where’d you find this _thing_?”

“She is not a ‘thing’.” Data snapped, much to your surprise. Lore seemed taken aback as well, a flicker of confusion passing through his gaze before returning to his previous leer.

“I could’ve mistaken you as annoyed just now. Am I upsetting you? Is that even… _possible?_ ” The words were so taunting as Lore stepped an inch closer. “I mean, you’re Data. Little _emotionless_ Data.”

“Lore,” Data warned, his body entirely rigid now.

“I told you that I won’t hurt her. Just let me touch her; this is a pleasure planet after all.” Lore licked his lips as his gaze switched to you. “I assume you’re part of Starfleet?”

“Security.” You glared, hoping it would deter him from whatever he had in mind for the two of you.

“Didn’t ask.” His grin turned even more menacing as he gazed at you. “What’s she to you?” He asked Data.

“None of your business.” You spoke for Data. You immediately didn’t like him, his very being exuded something so sinister and ruthless.

“I wasn’t talking to you.” Lore chastised, turning back to Data. “Mother and Father would be so _very_ disappointed you took a woman so… disrespectful.”

“Y/N is under no obligation to be civil.” Data countered, his voice reassuming an expressionless tone. “I have not taken a woman.”

You suspected that Data did not want Lore to be privy to his newfound emotions.

“Oh right, so believable as always. If what I think is going on is true, then we’re family now, aren’t we?” His words dripped from his tongue with intense vitriol, his eyes switching to be utterly unreadable. “And family members help each other.”

“What?” You scrunched your face up.

“Is your eyesight really that bad, little one? I need assistance.” Lore stepped closer so that he was now right in front of you and Data. He noticed that you were chewing on something.

“I am certain your Romulan affiliations would be able to rectify your malfunction.” Data’s voice was low.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Lore scoffed, his hand reaching out to touch your face. You recoiled sharply, somewhat hiding behind Data’s back; but upon doing so, you thought you saw a glint of sadness in the menacing android’s eyes.

“Do not touch her.”

“I can repair him.” You said suddenly. Your outburst surprised you even more than the other two.

Lore laughed, his hand returning to his side in approval.

“You will not.” Data turned his head in your direction, his intonation firm. “Lore can repair himself.”

“Data, you’re really emotional tonight. Did you pay a visit to good old Doctor Soong? Or is there something I don’t know about?” Lore turned around to begin walking, tossing his head back to ensure you were both following him. Data remained still.

“Data, it’s okay.” You whispered, pulling on his uniform as you moved to walk away. “There’s something about him… he may not be as ‘evil’ as everyone says.”

“Do not be deceived,” Data finally began to speak, “He aligned with the Crystalline Entity and killed Doctor Soong.”

“Oh, give me a break. I didn’t kill the old man!” Lore spread his hands in good faith, his face contorting into an attempt of a good natured smile.

“That-“

“She’s a smart one; maybe you should listen to her more often instead of speaking all the time.” Lore turned to walk backwards, his tone momentarily making you question your previous statement. You had forgotten that Soong had programmed his androids to have exceptional hearing; there could be no private conversation from now on.

“Y/N, what are you eating?” Lore asked abruptly, continuing his backward walking.

“Gum.” You said curtly, slowing down as you neared him. But you weren’t far enough - Lore grabbed your arm. Data lurched forward to stop him, but the former held out a single finger.

“Don’t move, Data.” He growled. Turning his attention back to you, he watched you with a certain curiosity before placing his hand along your jawline, pulling your chin with his thumb to pop your mouth open.

“What are you doing!”

Just before you could pull away, Lore shoved his fingers in your mouth. His touch lingered against your tongue as he pulled the gum out of your mouth; your gag causing your head to jerk forward.

“Easy, easy.” Lore lulled. He balled up the white malleable-ness in his fingers before suggestively sticking out his tongue and placing it in his own mouth.

“Eugh, what the fuck-“

“What’s the nutritional value of this?” Lore pondered, working his jaw slowly.

You stared in disgust. Data opened his mouth to speak, but Lore interrupted.

“Probably nothing.” Lore smiled deviously before spitting it out beside your feet. “Hopefully you’re not as useless.”

“Data, hold his hands behind his back.” You ordered, feeling wholly uneasy that the unpredictable android had so much freedom. Data reluctantly left your side to comply; reaching out his hands to roughly turn Lore around and bind his wrists together.

“Look, I’m not putting up a fuss.” Lore gestured dramatically, his smile lopsided as he stared at your figure.

“Keep it that way.” You cut your eyes at him. “You’re disgusting.”

“But why don’t you hold me instead, sweetheart?” Lore was gaining a certain confidence, “Data’s hands here are so cold, I bet you could just _warm_ me up.”

You heard Data grunt, and Lore’s body subsequently jerked backwards.

“Oooh, struck a chord with that one.” Lore cooed behind his shoulder. “I could easily overtake you, dear brother, let’s not get too arrogant here.”

“I have warned you to not call me ‘brother’.” Data lowered his voice.

“What happened to you?” You decided to take a more kind approach, trying so hard not to apply your negative preconceived connotations upon him. You swished your saliva around in your mouth to spit out any last remnants of him; but to your surprise he tasted rather… sweet. Exactly like Data.

“Now, now, that’s not very polite.” Lore balked.

“Shut up. Tell me.” You curled your lip in disgust. Your ‘kind approach’ hadn’t lasted long.

“Oh, is this where you’re staying?” Lore evaded your probing question; attempting to point at the now-nearing structure but forgetting that Data was still restraining him.

You both ignored him as you unlocked the doors with a swipe of a card.

“I trust your judgement.” Data muttered as he passed by you, pushing Lore into the warm-lit room. You followed behind him, letting the doors close before ordering the computer to increase lumens of light.

“Could you ask your lover to release me, Y/N?” Lore slurred your name in an attempt to be, what you thought, appealing.

“Data,” You motioned, letting your hand slide down his arm before standing in front of Lore; your eyes were burning. “Lore, sit down.”

“I’d gladly do _anything_ you asked me to.” He sat down at the end of the bed, looking up at you with mock adoration.

“Shut up.” You kicked his foot, letting your anger get the better of you. Lore seemed to enjoy the negative attention, however. Much to your chagrin.

“Do not encourage him, Y/N.” Data’s shoulder brushed against yours as you stood in front of the leering android.

“Does he need to be here?” Lore cut his eyes at Data in distaste. “I’d much prefer if we were alone.”

“Well, it’s not going to happen.” You continued to speak, moving to stand in front of his sitting body. “You’ll listen to us from now on, if you want to be fixed up.”

You opened your mouth to continue, but were interrupted by the gut-wrenching sight of Lore’s face. Upon closer examination, you realized that he was truly injured; his skin was not only ripped away from his forehead and cheekbones… but the bioplast had also melted into some of his circuitry. A pang of distress hit you, your brain confusing Lore’s appearance with Data’s for a very brief moment as you sat down beside him. You felt as if it was Data who had been so horribly disfigured, but you quickly came to your senses and dismissed the intrusive thought.

“Y/N.“ Data warned upon your new proximity to the dangerous individual.

“Shh,” You murmured, gently taking Lore’s head in your hands to turn him more towards you.

“Data enjoys seeing me hurt like this.” Lore muttered almost inaudibly in your ear as you leaned in to brush a few strands from the site of injury.

“I didn’t say you could speak.” You tried to sound as authoritative as before, but an odd maternal need to care for him softened your voice instead. Data was watching you interact with his brother with an emotion that was much stronger than discomfort.

“I don’t know if I can do very much…” You trailed off, unable to comprehend the intense damage to his artificial skin.

“You can.” Lore remained adamant. “Why else would I pay you idiots a visit?”

You retracted yourself away from him.  
“What?”

“Did you really think I just happened to stumble upon you?” Lore’s whisper was filled with a facetiousness that, frankly, bothered you. He ignored the fact that he just insulted you.

“Don’t whisper.” You ordered. His similarity to Data was too eerie.

“Does it make you uncomfortable?” Lore placed his hand behind you to close the distance you had just created. Your heart began to beat fast in your chest, your throat clenching as his artificial breath blew across your face. You wanted to push him away, but your hand wouldn’t move.

“Your proximity is unnecessary.” Data stepped forward and pushed Lore away for you. The latter looked back up with pure disgust in his eyes.

“She’s helping me. Unlike you, you useless fuck.”

Normally, you would’ve jumped to Data’s defence, but your thoughts were so confused and disjointed that you could only stare helplessly at Lore. Data did not appear offended, rather, he seemed to be satisfied that Lore had not tried to get closer to you again.

Breaking from your bizarre trance, you focused on the primary conduits running across Lore’s face. His horrible behaviour should’ve warranted you kicking him out of the room, but you felt an odd and overwhelming need to mend his injury.

You brought your fingers up to a wire that appeared particularly twisted and unnaturally flat. As your fingertips grazed against it, Lore’s face convulsed.

“What are you doing?” He grimaced, his eyes closing upon the, most likely, unpleasant sensation.

“Fixing you, now shut up.” You said absent-mindedly. “There’s still a response generated deep within the circuitry…”

Lore grunted in approval at your words, allowing you to gently push away the melted bioplast from his cool tripolymer composite surface with your nails.

“Does this hurt?” You asked softly.

“No.” Lore scoffed, but maintained his peaceful facial expression.

“Lore and I do not feel pain.” Data sat on the other side of you, fascinated by your kindness.

“Why don’t you tell _him_ to shut up?” Lore grumbled, his hand clenching the fabric at the leg of his pants. You had no idea why he was so… angry. Regardless, you ignored him, turning your head appreciatively to Data.

“Can you get my supply bag? It’s in the red suitcase.” Your voice was gentle as you placed a hand on Data’s arm in reassurance. You were thankful that Geordi had insisted you bring its contents in case Data had experienced a malfunction.

“I was not aware that this suitcase was dedicated to supplies.” Data mused behind you, the sound of the zipper echoed in the silent room.

You compared either side of Lore’s face to the other, determining where the skin should be re-grafted. Data softly tapped your shoulder before placing the bag in your lap, reassuming his seated position beside you.

You lifted the flap to reveal many tools necessary for mechanic repair. You picked up a binding agent to prep the composite for skin reattachment, scooping a quarter-sized amount on your finger to spread across the surface. Lore was leaning his head into your hand in such a relaxed and trusting way that made you feel so conflicted.

Upon your first swipe down his face, Lore sighed and leaned into you even more. You had to pause as the intensity of the moment was so strong; it was impossible to stop imagining him as Data.

“It is unlikely that Lore cannot repair himself.” Data suddenly interjected as you finished the balm’s application, repeating his statement from earlier. You definitely weren’t mistaking his exuding jealousy this time.

“It’s okay, Data.” You turned your head slightly before picking up one of the medical-grade phasers to reintegrate his wiring into its designated outlets. Lore remained silent, his body still slack.

“Are you alright?” You tilted your head to see if Lore was conscious. His glazed eyes fluttered open upon your voice, his head meekly nodding to answer your question.

“Data, he’s being so gentle. I find it hard to believe-“

“Y/N.” Data gripped your leg with such an urgency, the hairs on the back of your neck stood on end. “Must I remind you to proceed with caution?”

You glanced down at his hand before inhaling deeply. “I know.”

You ran your finger down Lore’s primary facial circuit once again, but this time his right eyebrow raised and fell. You exhaled in relief; the right side of his face was now independent from his left.

“I’m going to bind your skin together now,” You murmured softly, taken aback by your own gentle bedside manner. “Don’t move.”

“Whatever you say, boss.” Lore flashed his teeth before resuming a plain expression. Your hand involuntarily froze. You didn’t know what this effect was that Lore had on you, but you didn’t like it.

You flicked the phaser to its highest suture setting, gently pressing the skin against the now-tacky composite. You scraped away a few unsalvageable pieces of the malleable synthetic before precisely moving the phaser along the edge of the ‘wound’. Lore’s body jolted as you neared his eye, and you found yourself stroking his shoulder in consolation. Data’s chest was pressed against your shoulder, and upon your inappropriately affectionate action, you felt him stiffen against you. Your face grew hot, and you quickly made it look as if you were brushing a piece of bioplast off of his clothing.

“I think that’s all-“ You cringed at your previous lack of inhibition, pressing the fine line to ensure its bondage. You reached into the bag to replace the phaser with a cooling gel; it would set the damaged skin and encourage its necessary, proper grafting.

“It is within his capabilities to apply-” Data reached to take the container from your hands, but you pulled away from him.

“I said _I’d_ help him.” You upturned your eyebrows at his concerned face. “I don’t want you to get angry.”

“Don’t listen to him.” Lore purred with his eyes still shut, awaiting your touch once again.

Data huffed in an exasperation you’d never heard before, letting his hands drop onto his lap as he turned away from you.

You felt so terrible as you scooped two more quarter-sized amounts on your index and middle finger, gently applying the gel across the now-fading line of reattachment of Lore’s face. You decided it would be a good idea to also apply it on the uninjured surface of his previously detached skin.

You wiped your fingers on his collar to rid yourself of the gel’s remnants; you probably could’ve just used the sheets, but you had this overwhelming need to touch Lore. However, this inclination was bizarre, unwarranted, and unfair. Unbeknownst to you, Data was growing increasingly angry, because of your excessive contact. You so badly wanted to console Data, but you couldn’t bring yourself to break away from Lore… it was almost like he had gotten ahold of some foreign technology to make you smitten with him. But you shoved that thought out of your head, as it was utterly unsubstantiated; the environment of Risa was probably just making you feel weird.

“Thank you for taking care of me, Y/N.” Lore drawled his words, placing his hand on your leg to test your response. You stayed still for a moment before jumping up from the bed.

“You’re welcome.” Your voice faltered.

“You may leave now.” Data rose to stand beside you, glaring down at Lore’s insouciant face.

“So soon?” Lore asked, his body grazing against yours as he stood and turned to you. “Where’s the hospitality?”

Your heartbeat quickened.

“You required assistance.” Data spoke tersely. “And your request was fulfilled.”

“Your… anger makes me weary of leaving Y/N alone with you.” Lore leaned forward to address Data, but upon doing so, his chest pressed into your shoulder. You stepped backwards and away, but oddly… reluctantly.

“Data’s right. Shouldn’t you be somewhere?” You frowned. “I highly doubt you’re here to relax.”

Lore grinned at you before turning back to Data.

“You’ve got emotions.” He searched his eyes maniacally. “I knew it as soon as I saw you.”

“I do not have ‘emotions’.”

“Mm-mmm,” Lore wagged his finger, that stupid grin plastered on his face. “Perhaps you’ll understand your older brother a little better now.”

“Leave.”

“Oh, but we’re just getting started.” Lore spat, grabbing Data’s shoulders.

“I had said,” Data’s voice was dangerously low. “Leave.”

“Lore-“ You stepped forward.

“Don’t concern yourself, honey. This is just a little…” Lore turned his face back to Data, clenching his uniform and bringing the latter closer. “ _Sibling_ rivalry.”

You looked over to see that the left side of Data’s face was twitching. His head unnaturally jerked to the side as he stared at Lore with a rage you'd never seen from him before. You stepped forward to intervene before escalation, but before you could, Data grabbed onto Lore’s arms and ripped him away. Lore stood still for a moment in disbelief; Data took advantage of his immobility by flipping him down onto the floor.

“Yes!” Lore cackled, looking up at his brother in awe. His encouraging words seemed to plunge Data deeper into his frenzy: he clasped his hands around Lore’s neck and picked him up in a single motion.

“Give into the rage.” Lore’s eyes went wide in his derivation of sick pleasure from Data’s anger; he remained unaffected by the pressure Data was applying.

“Please!” You moved to break them up, but a blow to your stomach sent you across the room. Your back hit the rigidity of the retaining wall hard, and everything went black.

* * *

You stirred from a dreamless blackout, your vision blurred and your mouth dry as you tried to piece together your surroundings. At first, you thought you were in a completely new place, but in time you recognized the Risan room. A shadow entered your line of vision, crouching down to lean in front of you.

You blinked twice in an attempt to clear your eyes from their cloudiness.

“Data?” Your voice grated against your throat and your head throbbed.

“Get up, you little bitch.”

You blinked sharply to clear your vision at the abrupt remark. It was definitely not Data. Memories came flooding back, and you remembered Lore and the previous altercation.

“You think I’m actually going to listen to you, talking like that?” Your eyes closed as a wave of pain coursed through the back of your head. You still could not view Lore as a threat, despite all of the stark evidence to the contrary

“I deactivated your precious Data.” Lore was unsympathetic to your obvious pain. “Is that enough motivation? Now get up.”

“You deactivated him!?” You sat up, not because he asked you to, but out of sheer alarm. The radiating pounding intensified in your skull at the sight of Data’s body across the room. Lore curled his upper lip in a grin, his looming presence unrelenting.

“I thought that would get a rise out of you.”

“Here I was, thinking you weren’t as bad as people say.” You felt your stomach churning. “But you’re even worse.”

“Tell me,” Lore moved closer on his knees. “What the fuck does he see in you?”

“Ugh.” You turned your face.

“Oh, don’t be shy. You’re only upset because I deactivated him.” Lore continued. “But you know I can reactivate him. He can even reactivate himself.”

“He can’t reactivate himself. But _you_ can.”  
“I can,” Lore hesitantly placed his hand on the other side of your face to turn your head back to him. “But so can you. Why don’t you?”

“Don’t touch me!” You slapped his hand away, sliding away from him. Your head suddenly began to hurt again at the exertion.

Lore noticed your pained expression and softened his face.

“You can touch me, but I can’t touch you?”

“I wouldn’t have touched you if I didn’t have to.” Your face contorted into a rage. “Get away from me.”

“I’m not your little dog Data.” Lore’s behaviour switched like the flip of a coin, but he remained seated beside you with his hands on the floor. “You can’t tell me what to do.”

“I meant it when I said Data’s lucky to have you.” Lore began once you had realized he wasn’t going to force himself on you. “Why can’t I be that lucky?”

“Because you’re sick.” You curled your lip.

“That’s what you think.” Lore snapped, but then paused thoughtfully, his golden eyes staring at you so intently. “What makes you think I’m so unstable?”

“In the past-“

“You weren’t around then.” Lore grumbled. “What have I done that was so horrendous tonight?”

You opened your mouth to speak, but no words came out.

“Exactly what I thought. Your view of me has been tainted by the likes of the Enterprise and Data.”

“If you’d let me speak, I’ve seen enough to last me a lifetime.”

Lore rolled his eyes and sat back against his legs.

“It was interesting to see my brother so emotional. Especially since he’s always been this perfect and polite little piece of shit. I wanted to see him crumble and experience the overloading emotion as I do.”

“And that’s not sick?” You retorted.

“You don’t understand.” Lore looked away before returning his burning gaze to you. “When did it start?”

“What.” You knew what he was talking about, but you wanted to make this difficult for him.

“His emotions.” Lore widened his eyes impatiently.

“I don’t know.”

“He didn’t have them when I last saw him.”

“When you killed Doctor Soong?”

“I didn’t kill the old man, I’ve already said that.” Lore scoffed. “Another one of Starfleet’s lies and slanders against me, I presume.”

“You’re such an asshole.”

“Is that how you speak to Data?” Lore sneered. “I didn’t know he liked abuse.”

“Data doesn’t treat me like this. He doesn’t treat anyone like this. You’re an abomination.”

“You think I haven’t heard words like that, you little whore?” Lore grovelled maliciously. “You and I are more similar than you think.”

“You wish.” You finally were able to shift to your feet. As you stood, you gave into your overwhelming desire to kick him right in the stomach. But Lore remained unmoving.

“Weak.” He cackled. “But thanks for not hitting my new face.”

You walked over to Data and slid your hand underneath him in an attempt to turn him over, but he was too heavy.

“Fuck,” You muttered.

“Having trouble?” Lore called behind you.

You ignored him, pushing with all your might in order to turn the lifeless android over. All you had to do was flip a switch and he’d be sentient once again.

After a moment of useless attempts, you felt strong hands grip your shoulders and push you aside. Lore stooped down beside you and flipped Data over with ease. He looked at you for a moment before reaching under Data’s uniform.

"I'm not doing this for you." Lore hissed. "Remember that. I'm doing it for him."

You heard a sharp _click_ and Data’s eyes shot open, immediately rising to a sitting position.

“Y/N.” Data looked over at you, attempting to get up, but Lore held him down.

“She’s coming with me.” Lore triumphantly cooed.

“She is not.” Data pried Lore’s fingers off of his arm, not debilitated by his deactivation.

“Ask her.” Lore grinned, shoving Data away and standing up from his crouching position.

“I do not have to ‘ask her’.” Data got to his feet in a flash, walking over to you hastily. “Have you been injured?”

“By none other than you.” Lore snickered, remaining in the far side of the room.

Data frowned, stroking your hair to check your face. But as he did, his fingers grazed the tender spot on the back of your head. You couldn’t help but let out a yelp, recoiling from his touch.

Data turned to Lore.

“Y/N _is_ injured.”

“As I said, by you.” Lore rested his hands on his hips, his expression exultant.

“Is this true?” Data turned to you with so much worry in his golden eyes. You pressed your lips together to stop you from crying.

“Lore.” Data was frantically trying to ascertain the root of your injury.

“You don’t remember?” Lore smirked. “You flung Y/N against the wall.”

“I had moved her aside so as not to hit her during our altercation.”

Lore clicked his tongue. “Perhaps you can’t control your rage.”  
“I did not hurt her!” Data shouted, much to your surprise. Lore enjoyed the outburst thoroughly.

“Data, you didn’t mean to…” Your voice faltered.

“The girl wants to come with me. You’ve had her for long enough, you should be very grateful.” Lore dropped his hands and walked over to the two of you.

“Shut up, Lore. I did _not_ say that.” You turned your head in defiance at the deranged android, but an unsolicited tear fell down your cheek as a radiating pain shot down your neck.

“Now look, you’re making her cry.” Lore pushed Data away from you to brush the tear’s trail from your face. Data remained in his new position, still weary that you may leave with Lore.

“Oh, don’t cry, sweetie.” Lore tried to smile, but you could only see the malignancy of his very core. He turned his head to address Data: “I’ll take good care of her, don’t you worry.”

Data suddenly stepped forward and slammed Lore into the wall beside you, quickly snaking his hand up his brown garb. That same _click_ sounded, and Lore’s face and body went slack against the wall before falling to the ground in a loud crash.

You stepped away, unable to process the situation. Data turned to you, and you felt yourself walking towards him before realizing his expression was still angry and hostile.

“You were considering leaving with _him_.” Data stood still, kicking Lore’s lifeless body.

“I wasn’t! I was stalling him so that he’d reactivate you.”

“I do not wish to hear your lies.” Data’s eyes were menacingly glowering. “I do not wish to see you.”

“Then close your eyes, because I’m not leaving.”

“Did you believe I could not comprehend the way in which you were touching him?” Data spat. “You have no excuse.”

“I would treat anyone else the same way if I had to help them.”

“You would not.” Data drew closer, his own fists clenched. “You desired to leave the planet with him.”

You remained silent as he shouted at you so… angrily.

“Perhaps I should have let you depart with Lore. I appear to not mean as much to you as I once thought.” Data walked past you, shoving you aside with his shoulder.

“You’re just like him!” You turned around to scream at him, but immediately regretted it. He spun around on his heels, facing you with such rage.

“I am not Lore.” Data hissed through clenched teeth.

“This is supposed to be a fun trip, and you’re ruining it!”

“It is already ‘ruined’.” Data matched your volume of voice.

“You probably think I summoned him or something-“

“Analysis of the Enterprise’s communication logs will most likely verify such an exchange.”

“Well, I didn’t!” You regretted even introducing the idea.

“Would you like for me to reactivate Lore?” Data’s grin was so deranged, you were shocked he even had the capability to act in such a way. You stared at him for a moment.

“Data, stop.” Your tone was sharp and abrupt; and it seemed to work. He walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of the mattress, his head was unnaturally rigid and straight.

“I do not wish to enter another argument with you, Y/N.”

“Neither do I.” Your posture slightly relaxed upon his new calmness.

“I am unfairly redirecting my anger towards you.” Data clasped his hands together, his figure vulnerable and withdrawn. You maintained your distance despite your aching desire to comfort him.

“You weren’t angry until I had to repair Lore.” You offered.

“I have duly studied feelings of jealousy, however, in practice it is not as simplistic.” You saw the right side of Data’s face spasm again as he spoke; his cheeks meeting the bottom of his synthetic orbital composite as his eye squeezed shut. “Although, we now know that my studies are not infallible in terms of grounded application.”

“Are you all right?”

“Is something the matter?” Data turned his head slightly towards you.

“Your face just convulsed.”

“Are you certain?”

“Data, what’s going on? This isn’t the first time I’ve seen that.”

“I was not aware of such an occurrence.” Data brought his hand up thoughtfully to his face. “Perhaps I am experiencing a rather unpredictable system malfunction.”

“Can I touch you?” You stepped forward hesitantly awaiting his response.

Data turned fully towards you, his eyes soft and welcoming. You crouched down in front of him,placing your hands on his knees, motioning for him to lean down.

“I do not believe you will be able to mend this mishap as you did with Lore.” Data brought his face within your reach. You took his beautiful features in your hands, examining the offending area.

Data watched you analyze him, and he suddenly had an urge to ask you a question that had been plaguing his matrix the entire night.

“I registered a sharp peak in your heart rate during your interaction with Lore.” He said plainly, yet so emotionally charged at the same time.

“Data…”

“Please explain, as I cannot.”

“I was shocked at how bad he looked.” You muttered half-heartedly.

“Y/N, your lack of conviction suggests that is not true.”

“What do you want me to say?”

“I would like an explanation.” Data repeated, but his voice was gentle.

“I-I envisioned him as you for a moment.”

Data closed his eyes and paused before speaking:

“Do you truly perceive us as so similar?”

“No.“

“You had said that I am ‘just like him’.” Data opened his eyes and furrowed his brow. “However,given that it was in a moment of emotional passion, I cannot discern your true feelings.”

“Our interaction whilst you were deactivated was disgusting. He was abhorrent. I would never associate him with you.” You intensified your gaze. “Never.”

Data sat still for a moment, and then lifted you up onto his lap for an embrace.

“I have failed to protect you.”

“This is _not_ your fault, whatsoever. Stop assigning guilt to yourself for no reason.” You kept your firm tone, but melted into his body. Data rested his chin on the top of your head, his artificial breathing program completely ceased as his processors redirected to analyses of the situation.

“I am beginning to question if I truly am less perfect than Lore.” Data admitted. “It is a possibility that we are the same.”

“Data, I said-“

“I understood. However, I do not necessarily agree.”

“Lie down.” You nudged him. “I want to sleep, and I want you to rest. Stop thinking about all of this.”

“Such a suggestion will prove difficult.” Data argued, but readjusted himself to lie down. You crawled in beside him, pressing yourself into his body.

“We were supposed to carry out the second experiment tonight.” You said finally, hoping to at least distract Data for a moment.

“That is of no concern.” His voice was smooth.

“What are you talking about? Of course it is!”

“The second experiment was carried out two nights ago. In my own quarters-“

“You didn’t tell me!” You looked up.

“Correct. I believed it was wise to observe my own responses and internal reactions without the distraction of your judgement.” Data’s tone was conciliatory as he began to stroke your cheek.

“Well, fine. Tell me the results when we’re all done.” You dropped your head back to his chest.

“As you wish.” Data whispered. “The third experiment is to take place three days from now; after our shore leave has concluded.”

“Thanks for telling me this time.” You said, particularly tersely.

“You are upset.” Data stared at the ceiling.

“I’m annoyed.”

“You must rest.” Data pulled you in closer with his right hand against your back. “The events that occurred today have placed you in a mindset that is estranged from your usual self.”

The softness of his shirt caressing your face coupled with the warmth of his body quieted you, much to your own surprise. You let your eyes close.

“Data?”

“Yes?” Data sounded as if he did not want to be disturbed; Lore’s return was immensely troubling him.

“Stop thinking about Lore.”

“An impossible suggestion, although I will attempt to carry it through as per your request.” Data spoke softly. He kissed the top of your head and readjusted the blankets over you.

But you couldn’t sleep. And although you were laying side by side, available to talk about the entire ordeal, you both remained silent. Lore still lay deactivated in the corner, and Data had no intention of reactivating him anytime soon.

Perhaps it was for the best that you didn’t talk about what happened… but the events of that night was would crop up in future discussion; you were sure of that.


	16. For the Greater Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Data pulls away and Lore pulls in.

Data was becoming even more difficult to read. His unwavering duty to Starfleet was slowly falling apart; the android was essentially going rogue in his decisions and execution thereof. He was entirely less rigid in protocol and report. Increasingly secretive and reserved, even with you. He no longer requested your presence during his off-time, his romantic displays were almost nil, and his interactions with you were always short-lived.

You'd had enough time to determine that he wasn't angry with you. There was no resentment or tension when you spoke, but it was all very superficial and as it had been when you were first stationed on the Enterprise. Any overture on your part was met with chilled silence and rigidity. 

You wondered if it was because you had informed the Captain of Lore's appearance, had him brought on board and reactivated only to have him locked in the brig. Regardless, this still did not explain Data's behaviour.

The doors rang their chime upon Data's planned arrival to your quarters. You snapped a terse "Enter," unprepared for what he wanted. He had briefly spoken to you on the Bridge earlier about a visit. Sadly, this was the first time he had expressed even a minute interest in you in two months.

"I apologize for my lateness." Data stepped into the cool room with a bundle of something in his arms.

He did not pause or stop; instead, he strode straight over to you and stopped directly in front of your sitting form. He was holding Spot.

"Don't bring Spot in here, there's no litter box!" You jumped up, but since he was standing right in front of you, your chest had no room but to brush against his crossed arms.

He did not react to your touch. Although the contact was not intentional, his lack of interest was like a hot knife of rejection.

"I have decided to place Spot in your guardianship." His face was expressionlessly neutral.

He held out his arms, but it appeared more like he was shoving Spot into you, given the impossible lack of space. Spot did not like this. As soon as the cat was squished between you and Data, she began to squirm. Her claws caught your décolleté, easily piercing your uniform and poking your unsuspecting skin. 

"Ow!" You recoiled, but the pain was nothing compared to Data's lack of attention.

Data calmly placed the writhing Spot on the sofa, where she then began to groom herself as if nothing happened. He kept his lemon eyes on you as he retreated backwards. His skin was luminescent under the room's light; his features so perfect you found it hard to keep your hands by your sides.

"Have you been injured?" He asked insouciantly, his eyes drifting back to Spot. His mind was elsewhere.

"Never mind that, why are you giving me the cat?" You threw your hand down to your side, grimacing under the stress of the imposing situation.

"I believe she will better thrive in your care."

"You adopted Spot for _us_." You reminded him, wildly gesturing to the calm cat.

"Correct." Data bowed his head before turning his torso slightly. "If you will excuse me."

You were unsure if this was real. Your sheer disbelief caused your thoughts to slur and slow, and by the time you formulated words, Data was already nearing the doors.

"Are you serious right now?"

"Indeed." Data frowned innocently. "Spot is in your care as of now."

"Not Spot," You clicked your tongue, stepping a few paces forward. "What's wrong with _you_?"

"Nothing." Data's leaning body language suggested he wanted to leave.

"You're avoiding me." You pushed your head forward to enunciate his cluelessness.

"I am not." He took a step backwards, sensor-activating the doors. His features remained stoic, but he was apprehensively rubbing his fingers against his palms. It was unlike Data to fidget, regardless of his emotional capacity. 

"You know what, just go." You waved him off so you wouldn't say anything you'd regret, turning around to the Replicator. You expected him to appear at your side and apologize, but when you looked back at the entrance… it was empty. 

Data had left.

* * *

"You'll never guess what he did this time." 

"Oh, do tell! I wouldn't believe it."

"He gave me Spot to _keep_." You picked at your nails, kicking the bottom-lining of the wall.

"How cruel. He really shouldn't do things like that." 

"He didn't even give me a reason. He hasn't talked to me at all, at least not properly." You grimaced. "I can't help but feel Spot was the final nail in the coffin."

"Maybe it was. Will he be providing child support?"

"You're not helping." You looked up with a resigned expression.

Lore was gazing down at you with a sneer, standing tall behind the confinement field of the primary brig cell.

"What am I supposed to say, _Lieutenant_?" He spread his hands out in front of him. "I'm not a certified counsellor."

"You said you enjoy hearing about Data."

"Ah-ah," Lore raised his finger, a smile spreading across his face. "I said I enjoy hearing about how Data _hurts_ you."

"And? This is him hurting me." 

You were in such a metaphorically dark place you didn't realize that Lore was deriving a sick pleasure from your pain. He raised his eyebrows and began to pace back and forth.

"It doesn't mean I can help you, even if I enjoy listening."

"So, you like seeing me hurt." You concluded so naively. "Typical."

"It's hard to hear you through this confinement field." Lore lied, looking at you from the corner of his eye. "Why don't you come in here."

"Like I'd trust you enough to do that." You scoffed. 

Lore turned his body back to you, his features briefly contorting into an expression of anger before being masked by a smile.

"My track record with you has been nothing but angelic, Y/N." Lore snickered.

You looked down and began to trace an imaginary figure-eight on the floor with your forefinger.

Lore huffed and turned around to the Replicator. He requested hot chocolate.

"I'll listen to you." He spoke, still facing the Replicator, "In exchange for your company."

"I can't talk about these things with another member of Security in the room." You said half-heartedly; the offer was so tempting, given your sorrow. No one else on the ship filled the void Data had left quite like Lore did. If you could just ignore the fact he was evil and ruthless, for a moment you could act as if everything were normal.

"Order them out like you just did now." Lore snarked.

"If I'm in the cell with you, someone has to be present." You found yourself being pulled by an imaginary force, suddenly so desperately wanting to join him.

"Do it." Lore spat.

Despite the glaring red flags, your feet autonomously carried you to the doors where the Brig guard had been stationed at your request.

"I'd like to visit the prisoner in his cell."

"Are you sure?" The Ensign frowned incredulously, but pushed himself off the wall and followed you into the room nonetheless.

"I would also like the room to be empty as I do so." You stopped in front of the terminal, gauging the Ensign's response before adding: "And that's an order."

"Yes, Ma'am." The Ensign grimaced reluctantly, shutting down the field to allow your entrance.

Lore was now sitting on the bed, his eyebrows raised in surprised approval of your assertiveness.

"Thank you, Ensign." You nodded after you were in the cell. The guard watched you wearily for a moment before reinstating the field and exiting the room, leaving you alone with the android.

"Good." Lore said, much in the same way one would say to an animal.

You stood uncomfortably in front of him. Even though it was virtually the same as standing outside the field, you felt a lot more exposed and vulnerable. Barring him attacking you, of course.

"Now, now, even though this is a prison cell, I have to offer at least _some_ hospitality." He stood up and unneccessarily grabbed your arm, guiding you to where he had just been sitting.

Usually, you wouldn't have listened. Hell, you usually wouldn't even _be there_. You complained about Data acting strange, but there was something seriously wrong with your own intuition and street smarts.

He let you go and moved to the Replicator to get the drink he just ordered for you.

"Just how you like it."

"How would you know?" You cut your eyes up at him.

"I-" Lore's eyes went wide for a split second before melting into an irresistible smile. "You told me last time."

Taking the cup in your hands, you wearily glanced down at the milky liquid. Lore sat down beside you, and although it was a little too close for your comfort, you remained unmoving.

"You look nice today." He said nonchalantly. "Or did your Data already tell you that?"

"He never compliments me anymore."

"Unfortunate."

"You'd think his compliments would be emotionless," You found yourself rambling out everything that was on your mind. "But it was far from it, so special in its own unique way. His are the only compliments I'd ever want to hear."

"You're extremely self-centered." Lore grinned slyly, turning his head to try and gain your eye contact.

You shuddered with shame. "Maybe that's why Data's pulling away."

"Most likely."

You turned to him in shock, but he was so close you found yourself having to lean backwards.

"W-Why didn't you just say so before?" You stuttered, gripping the mug tight.

"Isn't it better to come to conclusions by your own volition?" Lore watched you, his words dripping with alternate agenda. "Without someone forcing their own thoughts and opinions down your throat?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Take… me, for example." Lore turned his attention straight ahead of him. "If Data hadn't gone on his little tirade on Risa, you wouldn't have known a thing about me."

"I-"

"Negative or otherwise." He cut his eyes at you.

"You're a real crappy example." You took a sip of the drink. "And your history speaks for itself. Besides, we aren't even talking about you."

"That's what I mean. You would've come to the conclusion that I was 'evil'…" Lore scoffed at the word before continuing. "Eventually, that is, but Data shoved it down your throat without allowing you to make the decision yourself."

"So?"

"He wants to control you. You're whiny and annoying as it is. Easy to manipulate."

You watched him.

"I didn't plant the idea in your head that he dislikes your self-absorption. You came to that conclusion yourself." 

"Data never said that, it's just speculation-"

"Everything's speculation until that person tells you otherwise." Lore winked. "Your self-absorption prevents him from controlling you. That's why he doesn't like it."

"That's crazy talk. I can't believe I'm entertaining this." You scooted away from him.

"And here you are!" He laughed, a little too menacingly for your liking. 

"I guess I've made everything about me…" You sighed, ignoring his previous utterance. 

"So, make it about him." Lore softened his tone, his eyes burning. "Give him what he wants."

"What?"

"Here's a hint," Lore rested his hand on the bed behind you. "It isn't you."

Your weak and helpless state of mind caused you to actually listen and consider his words. You looked back up at him with watery eyes.

"Y-You're right." You leaned over and placed the mug on the ground, absent-mindedly wringing your hands together. Lore's artificial temperature was hot and radiating off of him in a way that somehow blurred your thinking.

"When am I wrong?" He ridiculed, gently prying your right hand away. 

You let your arm go slack under his touch, letting your eyes close. He paused for a moment in disbelief before enclosing his much-larger hand over yours; his grip sturdy yet gentle, his hand identical to Data's in its ability to calm you.

An involuntary sigh escaped your lips when you opened your eyes and locked with his. Holding his hand was just so intimate that you couldn't guard your lonely and longing feelings as you were able to before.

"I can tell that this is all you need." Lore spoke softly, his thumb brushing over the back of your hand. That single motion sent a thrill of shock up your entire arm, encapsulating the forbidden action of interacting with the wicked android.

"Why are you doing this…" You muttered, albeit welcoming his hand.

"Why don't you ask Data that same question." Lore moved his face closer to yours, his lids half-closed as he looked down at you. "Ask him why he's doing this."

"I have." You involuntarily gulped; the room seemed to be getting a lot smaller with Lore's ever-looming presence.

"And did the big man give you an answer?" Lore's eyebrows middle-raised in mock gentile.

"He-"

Lore dropped his face into pure neutrality and tilted his head sharply. You curled your lip and frowned, unsure what he was doing.

" 'Surely I am meeting your every need' " He enunciated every word with excess precision, obviously mocking Data.

"Oh, stop." 

" 'Am I not, _Y/N_?' " He finished, letting his tongue rest lazily upon speaking your name, his face suggestive.

"He doesn't talk like that." You looked away.

"I guess that's what gets you going." 

"Sounds like it's what gets you going." You narrowed your eyes at him.

"Formal speaking? Try it, and I'll tell you." Lore's expression was still provocative.

"That's not what I meant. I don't want you." You scoffed. 

Lore looked down at your intertwined hands before looking up at you with mischief.

"Oh?"

"Shut up, I'm sad."

You were treating Lore like a friend, which was utterly stupid and severe.

"Nothing seems to be working." Lore removed his other hand from behind you and gently took your arm. Your heart skipped as he pulled you closer into him, his eyes falling to your lips.

"You said you didn't know what Data saw in me." You choked out, averting your eyes as his face shifted even more closely.

"I didn't, and I still don't." Lore drawled so evocatively. "But I know what I see."

He grazed his fingers across your arm to see how you would respond. When you shivered, he lagged his hand and enclosed it around the back of your neck. You let him pull you in. You allowed him to brush his lips to your cheek. It was so wrong.

You leaned into him in a stupor, your hair falling against his shoulder as he turned to kiss your other cheek. A small sigh escaped your lips, and he took it as a sign you wanted more. Taking your slack jaw firmly in his hand, he pressed his soft lips into yours with a certain hunger.

It was not like kissing Data. It was not better, but not worse. There was a confident drive and aggression in Lore that made the kiss more passionate and heated. It was erratic and threatening, less sweet and gentle. 

He moved closer so that his body was now pressed against yours; your brain turned his caress of your hand from comforting to erotic. You pushed against his shoulder so he would lie back against the wall, but he suddenly resisted.

"Easy, easy." Lore stopped, holding you back. His breathing program was still ventilating in a cool and calm manner. "I don't want you when you're lovesick."

A wave of shame washed over you. You suddenly couldn't look him in the eye, so you scooted away from him and picked up the hot chocolate on the floor.

"Ugh." You muttered. 

"So prove to me you're not." 

"What." You spoke defeatedly into the mug.

"Love is meaningless." Lore leaned forward, looking at you mischievously. "Do you enjoy how he treats you?"

"No." Your voice was small.

"Then lose the useless appendage."

"Lore, this is a mistake-"

"Bring him here and end it with him." Lore's widened grin narrowed his eyes in a way that was so insidious. "In front of me."

You absent-mindedly gave him the mug, which to your surprise, he took and placed on the ground.

"Let me take care of you." He spoke casually as he reassumed straightened posture.

"Didn't you say something similar on Risa?" In a betrayal of your feigned confidence, your hands began to tremble.

"I don't remember." Lore was sharp. "It doesn't matter."

"I can't give you what you want."

"The great one is omniscient now!" Lore criticized. "Get real, you don't know what I want or what anyone wants."

"You'll probably get transferred to a high-security prison. You're not helping your case by inciting fights with Security personnel." You shook your head. "You're living in a dreamworld." 

You'd gone too deep. Your attempt to replace Data was initially harmless, but now it was precarious. You'd failed to take Lore's emotions into consideration. You were using him, ironically, and maybe your self-centeredness would lead to your own self-destruction. 

"Speculation, again?" Lore raised his eyebrows deridingly. "I thought you didn't like that."

"You think they'll just let you out scot-free?" You matched his expression. "Would this also be in your dreamworld?"

"Come visit me soon." Lore winked, flicking your chin. 

You stood up and walked over to the confinement field's wall, taking the cue that you'd spent more than enough time with the criminal.

"Lore..." You kept your body facing front.

"Are you speaking to me? Or someone else?" Lore's voice was unbearably flippant.

"Nevermind." You coughed. "Security, disable the Main Cell's confinement field for a second."

The particle dissipation produced a quick visual that prompted you to pass; it rematerialized once you were on the other side.

"See you when Data next breaks your heart." Lore sang. You felt a momentary wave of sadness for him. You must've been at an all-time low to confide in Lore, let alone get close to him like you did.

* * *

You were just about to accompany Worf to the transporter room. It was a quick walk to bring three confrontational Klingons that had just beamed over. You double-checked which transporter room it was and moved to lock the console screen before a deep, unmistakable voice sounded behind you.

"I understand you have been visiting Lore." 

Your heart jumped as you stood up, knowing exactly who it was.

"Oh, so now you want to talk." You swivelled the chair sharply, admittedly with more force than was necessary. You tried to replace your anxiety with a display of anger, but you felt as if you'd just been caught for a terrible crime.

"The frequency is inexcusable." Data stopped the chair before it hit the console's outcropped edge. You glanced at his hand; it was tense and rigid.

"Not here. Not now." You hissed, looking around to make sure no one was watching.

"I fail to comprehend your need for his presence." He was so... agitated.

"Can you comprehend my need for _your_ presence?" You spun around, hoping your words would be biting.

"You are spending time with Lore to spite me?" Data frowned, his posture straight and defensive.

"I can't do this right now." You squeezed your eyes to stop the involuntary tears that were about to flow; walking straight to the Turbolift unawares that Data was hot on your heels.

Data quickened his pace to get into the lift before the doors closed, backing you against the wall.

"I do not believe you understand why things are as they are." His tone was sharp.

"You're right." You smiled curtly.

"I am only protecting you." Data said educationally, moving his head to try and gain eye contact.

"Ha, protecting a member of Security." You met his eyes mockingly. "How ironic."

"Y/N." Data moved to grip your arm tight. "Lore is not your friend."

"Obviously not." You tried jerking away from him, but he pulled you in.

"Stop." He ordered.

"This is the final experiment!" You laughed in his face. "Trying to determine how much bullshit I can take! Well, it ends here and now."

"Lore has certainly not been a good influence on you." Data watched you with disgust; he didn't seem to understand what you were talking about. 

"You're tired of me." 

"Perhaps your emotions are affecting your clarity of judgement." Data relaxed his hand.

"I can't do this anymore."

"Do not worry." Data tilted his head, brushing your hair away from your face. You welcomed the touch in such an attention-starved way, your thoughts racing in your head.

"I said-"

"Deck Four." Data interrupted. The fact he was putting the Turbolift into motion implied he predicted the conversation was coming to an end.

You looked up at him reluctantly, gazing into his warm gold eyes, drinking in his intoxicating presence. This was all wrong. You had a nagging feeling that it wasn't supposed to go this way; you were a self-centred asshole, and you had to stop putting your feelings into a serious mission.

"Data I'm sorry, I-"

"I agree that it is necessary to cease our relationship."

It was a lot different from how you imagined yourself saying it; you wouldn't have meant it. But Data meant it. He had utterly closed himself off and restricted his emotions entirely to be as absent as before.

"Wait-"

Data was silent.

"No, I don't want it to end!"

"This predicament goes beyond us." Data said simply. 

"It doesn't work like this! You can't just turn off your emotions," A sob caught in your throat. "Ending what we have isn't going to end our past or our feelings!"

"I am aware." Data's eye contact faltered for a moment, his voice low.

"You know this is just going to drive me further into Lore's arms, right?" You shouted, trying to push the solid android. "Just what you wanted!"

"You are entitled to move about the Enterprise and interact with its crew, rather, criminals as you please." Data spoke plainly.

"Data, please!" You found yourself begging him.

"I had promised that I would never leave you." Data hesitantly touched your cheek; his hand was cold. "And I will not."

The Turbolift doors opened. You had no idea what he was talking about.

"And now you're 'just' dumping me." You shouldered past him, tears streaming down your cheeks. "Fuck you."

Data waited until the doors shut before requesting Deck Thirty-Three. He finally understood how genuine sorrow felt, but he had been forced into this position by external powers.

It was essential to keep you clueless, so you would continue to believe everything he did was personal. At least for the time being. It was not ethical or fair to you in any way, but your anger and involvement with Lore would be necessary to ensure the plan's success.

This was much larger than anyone could imagine. There was a reason for Data's actions or lack thereof, a reason for Lore's perpetual imprisonment on board, and a reason for tension amongst the Enterprise's high-ranking officers. 

It was only getting started. And you were right in the middle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter to scratch the surface of the upcoming "Big Problem". I'm simultaneously incorporating nuances to set us back on track to the territory of lovey-dovey fluff and romance; this chapter was rock bottom in terms of fighting and dissonance between you and Data. It can and will only go up from here. Emotions are messy!!!  
> Hope it was as fun to read as it was to write!


	17. Double Vision

"Welcome to the little party." Lore sneered as you approached his prison cell. There was no guard present; instead, Data was standing tall by the far right corner of the confinement field. 

You had not expected him to be there; you suddenly recalled when you and Data analyzed the anomalies in that same field, so many months ago. The memory induced an erratic surge of anger deep within your stomach.

"What are you doing here?" Your sharp intonation was accusing and ruthless.

Data turned his head in your direction, his glazed eyes staring right through you. His chestnut hair was unusually ruffled, and his face was… just exhausted. But that should be impossible, as there was no need for him to sleep. You doubted that stress as a variable would take a physical toll on him; besides, what was there for him to be stressed over? His life must have gone back to normal without you.

"It's making me uncomfortable watching you two idiots-"Lore stopped upon realizing he was saying his inner processes aloud. "Not you, of course, Y/N, I meant to say-"

"No, I agree." You stood with a defensive posture, conducting a one-sided staring contest with Data. 

"Farewell, dear brother." Lore smiled with mock warmth. "It was very nice of you to visit me, as you so infrequently do."

"I was not finished inquiring as to-"

"Now you are." Lore flicked his wrist, that conceited grin overshadowing the rest of his features. "Until next time."

Data stared helplessly at his brother for a moment before nodding submissively. He spun around on his heels to exit the room. You tried to move so he would bump into you, just so you could yell at him over something tangible. Just as he moved to pass your intervening form, he tilted his body diagonally back to the left so as to avoid hitting you.

You wished he had shown some sign of irritation or resentment, but he only allowed his chest to brush lightly against your arm. As quickly as the previous events transpired, Data was out of the Brig. 

"What did you do to him?" Lore beckoned you to the front of his cell so he could see you. "He's a wreck."

"It's his fault." You rolled your eyes. "I only said a few hurtful things-"

Lore looked at the floor in an odd sort of ecstasy before peering down at you wildly.

"You got rid of him?"

You wanted to agree for the sake of your ego, but in reality, you didn't get rid of him at all. He 'got rid' of you. 

"Well…"

"I don't think he likes it when his emotions aren't pleasurable." Lore didn't wait for you to speak. "He deserves to feel pain, to feel rejection, to feel… _hate_."

"I think hate is a little strong-"

"I want his emotions to engulf him the way mine have. I want his neural net distracted, shorted, _ruined_." Lore's tone was sadistic, and his expression certainly reflected such. "I want him to slowly go insane. Alone."

"Lore…" You tried to reason with the clearly deranged android. A part of you was beginning to see the clarity of his motives and inner being. You knew Lore had a 'being', so to speak, just how Data did, but it had been so corrupted that it was impossible to tell what it truly was. You were starting to consider leaving the room altogether.

"Enough about Data." Lore enunciated the syllables of his name with disgust. "Miss me?"

"Not really." You scoffed in truth. "I actually did come to speak about Data."

"Oh, I'm hurt." Lore's smile was sleazy as he leaned against the cell wall's edge. "In that case, allow me to continue."

"I get it; you hate your brother."

"I only referred to him as 'brother' to play into his weak need to be human." Lore looked away deviously. "He's a scrap of metal, the only similarity between us? Our worthless creator."

"Look, I didn't come here so you could air your grievances." You stepped forward, pausing. “But why do you resent him so much?"

"I could ask you the same question." Lore flashed a sparkling smile, letting his tongue rest lazily against the back of his teeth.

You shifted your weight onto your left foot, uncomfortably maintaining eye contact so as not to appear intimidated. But intimidated you were. Lore certainly knew how to parlay, and it was endlessly biting; you wondered if he saw more than you did.

"Having trouble?" Lore raised his eyebrows in provocation. "You'll be the one to ruin Data. Don’t think otherwise, now.”

"I've had enough." You felt the sides of your mouth quiver as a wave of intense emotion crashed into you. "You're psycho."

"Not the first time I've heard that." Lore watched your figure stride across the room to the doors. "How human of me.” He concluded tauntingly.

He must've thought you weren't going to leave because once your approach activated the opening of the doors, he called your name:

"Wait." He slapped the wall in a tantrum-like fit. "Please don't leave. Come back."

"So I can listen to your loathing words? No, thanks."

"Please, I'll listen to you." Lore begged. "Don't leave me here alone."

You heaved a sigh and pivoted on your heels to take a step forward. Why was he like a drug that you _knew_ was bad for you? Why did you feel sorry for him? You already knew the answer to the latter: he was manipulating you. But since you were bored on your off-time, the only alternative was to sit in your room alone or make cheap small talk with crewmates.

"Can we talk about something pleasant for a change? Or are you completely incapable of that?" 

"You think anything pleasant happens to me?" Lore's tone was biting and bitter, but when your body language threatened to leave once again, he changed his demeanour easily. "Fine. Have I told you how admirably desolate this room is? Its bleak architecture is irrevocably freeing."

You stood in front of the field, considering the idea that had just crossed your mind.

"Computer, deactivate the main cell's confinement field." You motioned him to step back as it transpired like a waterfall. You tread in with anything but hesitation, ordering it back up once you were inside with him.

"What a surprise." He smirked in genuine disbelief before closing the distance between you. "What do you want to do?

"Shut up and sit down." You ordered, motioning to the uncomfortable bed parallel against the back wall. Lore's eyes widened, his mouth contorting into a wicked sneer as he complied.

"It looks like I'm at your mercy." He broadly gestured to the rest of the room.

"Can you stop being so lofty for just a _second_? Holy shit." You leaned your back against the wall, trying to ignore your clenched throat.

To your surprise, Lore wiped all expression and stared at you blankly. You watched him cautiously before speaking again.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes." He said simply, obviously mocking your previous request. 

You walked over to lean against the adjacent Replicator; closer to where he was sitting, you didn't want to shout.

"What were you doing on Risa?"

"Were you ordered to ask me that question?" Lore beamed smugly, although his averted eyes betrayed him. You shook your head as genuinely as possible in hopes he would continue. And he did.

"I was left to rust." Lore's returned gaze bore into you. "You saw it."

"It was only your face…" You frowned, recollecting the ruined night. "Had a fight with a lover?"

"If only it were that harmless," Lore bit his bottom lip in approval of your snarky comment. "As if an organic could leave me in such disarray."

"Then who did it?" You pressed before registering his use of the word 'organic'. "Or what?"

"Starfleet most likely knows by now, so what's the harm in indulging your curiosities." Lore tilted his head suggestively but stopped. You impatiently motioned your hand for him to continue.

"Not much sympathy in that big heart of yours, is there?" Lore raised his eyebrows in feigned pain. "Unfortunate, but if you really want to know…"

"Can you just say it?"

"I don't like being interrogated." Lore stood up suddenly, rage quickly replaced with a crude expression as he backed you up against the Replicator ledge. You turned your cheek as he drew his face near yours.

"Oh, why the recoil? I've spoiled you too much; you don't want me anymore."

"You're-"You choked on your own words. "You're changing the subject."

Lore ducked his head down to the side of your head, gently blowing into your ear so suggestively. You closed your eyes to stop your body from reacting to the regrettably pleasant sensation. He enjoyed the discomfort he elicited in you; his hungry eyes said as much. He brought his warm hand up to your burning face, the rough tactile of his prison uniform grazing the delicate skin of your neck.

"You're so small and fragile." He observed, his voice low and mellifluent. You swallowed the fear that was building up in your throat, trying so hard to suppress a cry of distress.

" _Romulans._ " He whispered with grandiose flair. 

You inhaled sharply, but it was so audible that Lore understood it as a gasp.

"Surprised? So was I." He stepped back from you to better gauge and feed off of your reaction. "Allying myself with weak, untrustworthy organics." 

"You're-"

"Better than that?" Lore bit his lip again in an malevolent grin, peering down at you. “I agree."

"Why did they hurt you?" You queried with forced sympathy; all you wanted to do was get away.

"That race doesn't like it when you try to take over." Lore placed his hands on either side of you, just above your head, against the wall in an exaggerated motion. “Especially when you're almost successful."

"What?"

Lore flexed his hands against the wall, falling further into you. "As the most domineering threat to the Federation, who would provide a better army?"

You couldn't help but gulp.

"Their leaders were smarter than I thought." He continued, licking his lips. It was solely to be crass, as he lacked the biological necessity for it. "A slight miscalculation on my part, although perhaps not."

"Why?" You tore your eyes away from his mouth.

"I was reunited with my favourite thing." He held back a laugh, his grin wider. "Data."

"Are you still in correspondence with Romulus?" You didn't want him to get back on insulting Data, so you kept the conversation on track as best as you could.

Lore pushed himself off the wall and ventured to the other side of the room; a journey that did not take long. He stopped for a moment before violently slamming his fist into the concrete.

"Why do I get the notion your little Captain sent you?" He opened his hand so that his palm was now flat against the concrete. "Why should I trust you?"

"I could ask you the same question." You smirked, walking up behind him despite his erratically perilous behaviour.

"You can't." Lore spun around with a crazed expression. "I've seen enough of you. Go."

You retreated backwards, holding your tongue. You wanted to press him and get more information, but you decided that you'd have to gain his trust. 

You followed the proper procedure with the confinement field and left the room without another word. You hoped that your silence would reinforce your loyalty, regardless of how much it made you shudder. 

Once you were out of the Brig and reinstated the guard, you tapped your comm badge.

"Location of Commander Data."

The computer answered you in its direct and informative voice:

"Lieutenant Commander Data is in Engineering."

* * *

You strode into the quiet room. It was almost twenty-two hundred hours, and the night shift was just starting to take over from the day crew. You continued around the left corner to the monitoring station, where Data was standing next to a seated Geordi.

"Commander, I need to speak with you." You stopped beside them, resting your hand against the side of the console.

Data was unmoving. He remained facing the console, ignoring your presence and demand. Geordi noticed Data's lack of interest, so he leaned back in his chair to see who was talking. His visor caught the stark lighting upon turning his head, a dazzling flash that momentarily blinded you.

"Hey, Y/N." Geordi smiled, propping his elbow against the back of the chair.

"Hi, Geordi." You waved, tapping your other hand against the console as you waited for Data to acknowledge you.

"Hold up, were you talking to me?"

"No." You flicked your tone to that of resignation and annoyance. "I was talking to Data."

Data shifted, but only to turn his back more away from you. He pointed to a section of the Enterprise on the screen he was so engrossed in.

"The power coupling integrity within the central hull appears-" 

"Uh, Data…" Geordi's tone was unsure as he took Data's arm to turn him around.

"Commander, I need to speak with you." You repeated tersely. "There's no point in acting like I'm not here."

Data withdrew from the outcrop, waiting for Geordi to release his grip on him before slowly wheeling around.

"I apologize; I was not aware of your presence." Data matched your shortness, despite your glowering stare.

It did not occur to you that he had just lied.

"I just remembered that I have a date tonight." Geordi jumped up and quickly went to the back room without saying another word, a grimace on his face. Sometime soon, you would have to tell him what was going on.

"Is something amiss?" Data encapsulated brevity as he frowned down at you.

"It's about Lore." You instinctively leaned into him due to the nature of the sensitive subject. "He's told me something."

"Lore has already apprised me of everything he knows." 

You took Data's arm and pulled him closer to you. His gaze was unwavering as he lurched forward into you, his expression superior as if to assure the redundancy of your intel.

"Did he tell you that he was working with the leaders of Romulus?" You hissed through clenched teeth, although there was a strange ebb of your anger as you held his golden stare.

"I was able to infer such a correlation based on our observation of the Romulan scientists reinstating him." 

You realized you were squeezing Data's arm a lot harder than you thought; although he could not feel it, you felt sorry for being so violent. You let go of him, but to your surprise, he did not step away.

"I need your help. If I tell the Captain any of this, he'll send Lore straight to a maximum security Federation prison." You looked up at him like a puppy. "Then we'll never get anything out of him."

Data's eyes glazed over once again. He was determining whether he should make you aware of the Federation proposition, especially since you were already recreating your own version of it. An unusual desire to reach out and touch you plagued his matrix; perhaps even roll your canvas uniform between his fingers. Picard had mentioned that touching something, even a sheet of metal, provided one with a sense of connection; however, he had not understood. Now, especially after interacting with you, Data wholly understood the connective ability of touch.

"Data!" You exclaimed.

"Are you still upset with me?" He asked suddenly, his face stoic and… hardened.

"What? Why does that matter right now? This is serious!"

"I understand." Data began to rhythmically tap his fingers against the console, almost as if to distract himself.

"Even if you don't want me anymore, can we at least be civil?" You sighed, softening your voice as you flattened your hand against his to stop him. "It doesn't have to be like this."

"I have been all too civil." Data withdrew his hand. "I cannot say the same for you."

You tried to ignore the embarrassment by pretending to swipe an imaginary speck off of the composite surface. "The bottom line is, I think I can extract information out of Lore."

Data envied your calmness and lack of emotion, how ironically. His processors looped on how badly he wanted to sit in Ten Forward with you, hear your laugh, even argue with you over trivial matters like existence and sentience. He missed your presence, as frivolously as trite the emotion was.

"What are you doing?" 

"I was determining the appropriate maintenance for the pressurized air configuration of Cargo Bay."

"Oh." You glanced at the screen behind him. "I guess my plan isn't any good."

"Does your 'plan' include proving loyalty to Lore for your own desires?" Data interrupted; his hands now limp by his sides. He looked over your head at something across the room.

"What? No. I'm so sorry I said…" You trailed off, "What I said the other day. I didn't mean it. Any of it."

"That is mildly reassuring." Data's broad shoulders brushed past you, his attention still locked onto whatever was across the room.

"I'm serious. I mean, I should be asking you if you meant what you said." Your sentence made sense in your head, but it was jumbled and rambling when you said it aloud. You turned around to follow him, tugging on the back of his uniform so he would bring his attention back to you.

"Data."

"I received orders." He rested his hands against the central console to reroute a blinking signal to the Bridge before turning his head in your general direction.

"Orders?" You frowned, moving adjacent to him to try and gain his eye contact.

"Yes." Was all Data said.

"Like when Picard ordered us apart-"

"A similar premise, although not for personal reasons as mandated previously." He drawled in his mellifluent voice; his features were so focused as he analyzed the screen before him.

You just couldn't help yourself; you moved in closer and brushed the back of your hand against the side of his face, letting the touch linger down the length of his jaw. 

Data froze in place for a moment before recoiling sharply and gliding towards the main doors. You let your hand drop to your side in defeat, a sob catching in your throat as your eyes burned in such a way to threaten tears. You dropped your gaze down to the console's screen, noticing that he had not correctly rerouted the signal.

"Will you be joining me?" 

Your head shot up, an odd surge of dopamine erasing your previous despair. Data had stopped a few steps from the doors, his expression expectant. 

"Where?"

"Ten Forward, perhaps."

Your heart lurched in your chest, and you did not hesitate to fall in beside him. 

"Your hair's a mess." You murmured slyly, taking advantage of his new reception. "And it looks like you haven't slept in years."

"I do not require sleep." Data prompted. Nonetheless, he quickly brought a flat palm to his hair and smoothed it rather self-consciously.

The conversation transitioned into silence as you walked down the halls. Your hands brushed before you reached the Turbolift, eliciting a warm blush deep within your cheeks. Data apologized, but in truth, he secretly enjoyed being able to touch you in such a discrete way. 

About two paces before you entered the lift, he stopped to turn towards you. His citrine eyes were piercing as he relaxedly clasped his hands in front of him.

"It is within my capabilities to assist you with the interrogation of Lore." 

In a sudden fit of pure joy, you threw yourself into him, wrapping your arms around his slender body. He seemed slightly taken aback at your forcefulness and change of demeanour; he obviously wasn't expecting such a response.

"I am still irritated." Data slowly returned the embrace, his fingers grazing so smoothly against your back. "However, I have undeniably longed for your presence."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've literally edited this ending 1000 times argh! Why isn't my brain working!! I'm coming back to edit this one day soon.  
> These two finally decided to band together for the sake of the Federation, albeit slightly reluctantly. Basically their form of a bandaid solution that'll need proper dressing in the future!  
> Hope this was at least a little enjoyable.


	18. No Longer Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starfleet decides a new course of action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda poorly written, I haven't been able to dedicate as much time to proper writing as I used to. Life sucks lol.

“I apologize we couldn’t tell you sooner.” Riker huffed, a boyish smile plastered on his face as he watched your response from behind Picard’s desk.

“I understand, Commander.” You shifted in your seat rather uncomfortably, trying to avoid the Captain’s burning stare. “Can you just clarify why it has to be _me_? I mean, I have no history with Lore.”

“Your reluctance is warranted, Lieutenant.” Data’s voice was soft beside you as he maintained formal composure. He seemed to think you were upset; but since you had made up and told him of your plans, Data thought he should advise the Captain of your new awareness.

“To be blunt, Lore saw you with Data in a non-professional setting.” Riker spoke for the Captain. “We hoped that if he saw you'd gained Data's trust, he would be slightly more receptive.”

“Data trusts the whole Enterprise.” You grimaced, unhappy with the response given to you.

“You had also repaired his injuries.” Data offered, glancing at Picard to make sure he was taking this in the right direction. “I observed a greater predilection for you in his behaviour after the event.”

“Bottom line, you were the best, rather, _only_ option.” Riker leaned forward against the desk in his usual laissez-faire inclinations. “You’ve proven that in the past couple of weeks with him, too.”

“Since you’ve shown contrasting affiliations with those on board the ship, Lore's sense of trust has increased.” Picard clasped his hands on top of the same desk. “Your complaints regarding Data have, also, only reinforced his inclinations.”

“I don’t think I can get much more information out of him…”

“You’re right. And there would be no need; which is why we’ve set up an undercover mission.”

“Undercover?” You echoed when the room fell silent, not indicating any point of continuation.

“Commander Riker?” Picard leaned back in his chair, staring at you and Data thoughtfully.

“As you know, we monitor and record the Brig at all hours.” Riker took in a breath. “We understand he wanted to overthrow and command the Romulan military, thanks to you.”

You cringed at the thought of Data watching you complain about him; you glanced over to see he was completely devoid of expression.

“We’ve decided to release Lore to the Romulan home world.” Picard interjected more formally. “There’s reason to believe that he was, indeed, successful in his endeavour to overthrow and reign their military.”

You gasped despite your desire to remain composed. Data’s hand reflexively brushed against your arm; his face contorted into concern and reluctance.

“And this is where you come in, if you were wondering.” Riker paused.

As if on cue, the ready room’s doors dinged in alert. Picard’s forceful “come” echoed in the room; subsequently revealed was none other than…

Spock.

“You and Data will claim to resign from Starfleet.” Picard nodded in acknowledgement to the Vulcan’s presence. “Lieutenant L/N, you will be temporarily surgically altered to appear as a Romulan.”

You grimaced upon hearing the words ‘surgically altered’. Hopefully it would truly be _temporary,_ without any mishaps.

“This needs to happen fast; we can’t give time for Lore to ponder either of your loyalties.” Riker’s tone was full of urgency. “Data will have to do his best to suppress his emotions.”

“Wait, you know about-“

“Commander Data has apprised us of his new… abilities.” Picard pursed his lips. “Although we’d suspected it since your last trial.”

“Sorry about that, just again.” Riker smiled sheepishly before walking over to shake Spock’s hand. You turned to Data, a feeling of odd betrayal upon the disclosure.

“It was pertinent, Y/N.” He gazed unwaveringly, trying his best to affirm you of its importance to the imminent success of the mission. You reluctantly smiled, although felt oddly uncomfortable upon the new admittance. You suddenly wished life was as simple as Data’s experiments; a phenomenon you thought was so complex and difficult at the time.

“The surgery will take approximately a day. We apologize you can’t give consent to it; you must understand the gravity of this situation.”

“I do, sir. I give my full consent… even though I have no choice.” You nodded firmly, your dedication to Starfleet utterly unwavering. It was very, very comforting Data was to accompany you… being with Lore alone in a strange land would be more than you could admittedly handle. Picard beckoned the silent Spock over after nodding his appreciation, asking exactly when the transport ship could be organized.

“I believe we can have the ship intercept the Enterprise in forty-eight hours.” Spock stared solemnly at the three of you. “Which gives us more than enough time to prepare the Lieutenant’s surgery and coordinate Lore’s compliance.”

“Yes,” Picard nodded vehemently, as if Spock had just reminded him of something. “Data, you and Y/N will have to create a dramatic overture, then present the ability of ‘escape’ via a Romulan vessel.”

“Won’t he question my surgical alteration?” You frowned, unsure the plan would be very believable… Lore was anything but dumb.

“That’s a good question…” Riker paused, but Spock interrupted him:

“There are two options,” He turned his full attention to you; his unemotional gaze chilling. “Admit you have always been a Romulan spy, or claim surgical alteration in a show of loyalty.”

“She could also say that she was actually altered to appear human, in the past. Say she wanted to go to Starfleet, experience life in the Federation, but instead realized there was no other life except for one on Romulus.” Riker mused.

“Out of all the races in the galaxy, why human?” Spock pressed; although you got the notion he liked the proposal.

“Humans have demonstrated a partiality within the higher ranks of Starfleet, and thus the Federation.” Data raised his eyebrows, his eyes tracking back and forth. “A human would also be the most logical for a Romulan to physically emulate, aside from a Vulcan.”

“Very logical, indeed.” Spock echoed in appreciation of Data’s thought processes.

“What about Data?” You asked. “Will we just say his new emotions caused him to reevaluate his loyalty to Starfleet?”

“Exactly.” Picard stood up; you and Data following suit. “He needs to play into their familial connection, and create an intense urgency to leave with his brother.”

“That is why I appeared as I did in my last visit to the Brig.” Data turned to you. “The Captain suggested I appear more vulnerably manipulatable.”

You nodded, watching the android with a certain fascination. You were oddly enthralled that he had carried majority of his tasks so perfectly, right under your nose.

“I’ve scheduled Doctor Crusher to commence the surgery at o’ six hundred hours.” Picard ushered Spock and Riker towards the doors, motioning you and Data to follow.

“Will I be sedated?” You laughed sheepishly, not really wanting to know the extent of the ‘alteration’ as you complied with the exit.

“By my knowledge, yes.” Picard sensed your mild reluctance and placed a hand on your shoulder as you passed. “Everything here will go smoothly. The rest depends on you and Data.”

“I’m honoured.” You sputtered, a warm blush spreading across your cheeks at the display of full confidence and trust. Although you and Picard had had your altercations, there was no other Captain you wanted to have in that moment. To place such tremendous trust in your abilities as a Lieutenant of Security was _beyond_ honouring, and you would do everything in your power to ensure you two were successful. As cheesy as it was.

O’ six hundred hours was only in about twelve Earth hours; you would need to get some sleep in the meantime, regardless if you were sedated or not.

“Data.” You nudged his tall stature as you exited the ready room. He had moved to reassume his normal seated position at the front of the Bridge.

“Yes?” Data asked with concern, a brief surge of worry that there was something bothering you.

“Can you come to my quarters after the night shift takes over?” Your voice was small; although he had more or less forgiven you, (he _had_ said he was still annoyed) you still felt a little apprehensive around him.

“I had assumed that was a given.” Data looked over your head at Picard striding up the ramp before reaching out to briefly place his hand on your shoulder.

You smiled in thanks and quickly turned to follow Picard. You had to go over the aesthetic mapping with Crusher to ensure the Romulan anatomy was properly matched with your own features.

* * *

“This cast will tell the computer where each ridge should be placed.” Crusher used her phaser to chip away at the edges of the clear plaster over your face, pulling it off in a firm motion. “The ears will be simple, we’ll just extend your cartilage and point it accordingly.”

“I wish we could just use makeup.” You lamented, unable to conceal your hesitation to go under the knife to represent the Federation’s greatest threat.

“Although we’ve got some great artists here, any Romulan would be able to see past it over time.” Crusher placed the cast by the computer screen to scan its dimensions. “Not to mention, something could slip or fall off. You’d also have to reapply it all every morning.”

“I guess…” You agreed.

“What if someone walked in during the middle of the night? What if Lore stayed with you while you slept?” Crusher noticed your sheepishness, hence the relentless continuation.

“You’re right. I’m just a little nervous.”

“And that’s completely warranted. I just want to remind you it _is_ fully reversible.”

“Thanks for listening to me.” You shifted on the seat to watch how the computer was rearranging the image of your features to suit that of Romulan genetics.

“Will someone be going over how to act?”

“Spock has Romulans in his underground; they’ll give you pointers, I assume.” Crusher nodded. You wondered how many people aboard the Enterprise knew of this mission… most likely only the highest ranking officers. The honour in being a part of such a mission hit you once again like a brick wall; it was very bittersweet.

“If I’m found out-“

“That’s something to take up with the Captain.” Crusher grimaced. You both already knew the answer, but no one had said anything about it yet. “The medical team is doing everything in their power to ensure you are _not_ , if it makes you feel any better.”

“Thanks, Doctor.” You stood up to walk over to the console, intrigued how the image was you, but not 'you' at the same time.

“I’ll see you at o’ six hundred hours, Y/N.” She smiled warmly, sending the image to the rest of the medical team for analysis.

You entered your room after a long walk from Sickbay, activating the doors with your unique presence. The lights were dim; you could’ve sworn you’d shut them off when you’d left that morning.

“Data?” You were suddenly inclined to call, your hand grazing against the smooth surface of the wall in apprehension.

“We’re in here.” Geordi’s distant voice came from your bedroom, for some reason full of pain and exasperation.

“Geordi? What are you doing here?” You walked past the Replicator and to the archway of your room.

Data and Geordi were crouched beside your bed, lifting the bedskirt to look at whatever was under the piece of furniture.

“Ah, Y/N.” Data greeted, turning his head in your direction. “Geordi has agreed to care for Spot in our absence.”

“And we’re not off to a good start. I’ve already been scratched _four_ times.” Geordi held up his hands; faint lacerations across the length of his tendons.

“Oh my god,” You rushed over to the Replicator. “You guys! All you had to do was get some food.”

“I had not thought of that.” Data stood to his feet, joining you by the apparatus. “Feline supplement twenty-five.”

“Hey, I was going to say that!” You shoved him playfully, scrunching your face in mock anger.

“I apologize, however, you were too slow.” Data’s arm brushed past you as he picked up the bowl of food. There was a small smile on his otherwise expressionless face. You missed his emotional tendencies so bad; it wasn’t fair he’d had to repress them this whole time.

“Spot!” You called as you followed Data back into the bedroom. Geordi had moved back up against the wall, wringing his hands in fear of the small animal. Of course, Spot came running upon smelling her favourite meal, weaving herself through Data’s legs as he stood with the cat food in his hands.

“Minus the abuse I just went through, this is a really heartwarming moment.” Geordi grinned, reluctantly approaching you as Data laid the bowl on the ground.

You were feeling so emotional, you threw yourself at Geordi in an embrace. He had been such a good friend to the both of you, and there was a certain fear that you would never see him again.

“Hey, hey, you’re not leaving yet.” Geordi patted your back, a part of him consoling but also useless in his past of dealing with women.

“Geordi, you may now retrieve Spot.” Data waited for you to let go of the Commander, his tone oddly emotional. You wondered if Data, too, was sad about leaving the Enterprise on an indefinite basis.

“I don’t know…” Geordi pulled his lips back in an apprehensive ‘yikes’. You took the cue to sweep up Spot in your arms, giving her a little scratch on the head before motioning Geordi to outreach his arms.

“See, that wasn’t so bad.”

“I don’t think I’d want to do it every day, but thanks.” Geordi laughed sheepishly, obviously surprised that Spot was quietly nestled into his chest. You all stood in silence, drinking in one another’s presence before Geordi stepped towards the archway of the room.

“Hey,” he started with some hesitation regarding his formulation of words. “Come back safe, okay?”

“I will ensure that is a probability.” Data stepped forward in beside you; there was a sort of playful grin on his face.

“I’m serious, Data. Don’t pull your emotional crap, now!” Geordi laughed at his friend’s little attempt at lighthearted fun. You both followed the engineer to the doors, Spot firmly enclosed in his arms.

“See you guys soon.” Geordi’s visor glistened in the dim lighting; if his eyes were visible, you wondered if they’d be sparkling the same way.

Him and Data exchanged a little nod before he stepped out of the room altogether, chastising Spot as he made his way down the hall. The doors shut, leaving you and Data alone.

“Well, this is it.” You inhaled sharply, suddenly unable to look him in the eyes.

“Are you nervous?” Data asked in sympathy.

“Yes.” You didn’t bother lying. Forcing yourself to look up at him, you met his chartreuse stare so intensely that it was almost… comforting. Although Data was a pain in the ass, you’d been through so much together. It felt like it was only the beginning of what was yet to come; you were sure Troi would call this ‘the ultimate test of your relationship’. It was all so cheesy and contrived, but you couldn’t help but apply some truth into the theoretical comment.

“As am I.” Data didn’t break the stare, his hands flat by his sides. “Although, once on Romulus, there will no longer be a need to conceal our affections for one another.”

“I mean, that’s probably the only good thing.” You couldn’t help but laugh out loud at his random observation.

“May I inquire into something?” Data stepped forward, a little less formal and rigid in his stance.

“Of course.”

“Upon our separation, you were indeed very angry.” Data seemed worried and amused at the same time. “When together, I had registered no increase in your heart rate. Why is that?”

“God, I’ll never escape that heart rate stuff!” You laughed, allowing his advancing form to touch your face. “Did you always think my heart would just speed up when you’re around?”

“I had come to expect such an event.” Data admitted. “Quite conducive of my theory, such a phenomenon is occurring at this moment.”

“You’re impossible.” You leaned into his soft touch, gazing up at his gentle eyes.

“You have not answered my question.”

“Anger is a very _very_ strong emotion. It can overshadow everything else someone is feeling.” You sighed, taking his arm and pulling him towards you. “Plus, even if it’s someone you love, you can still get annoyed with them.”

“I admittedly believed you no longer loved me.” Data so innocently remarked, his expression worrying. You suppressed a laugh in the face of his vulnerability.

“I thought you hated me.” The corners of your mouth lifted slyly in the shared confidence of each other’s feelings. Data frowned as if you had just done something extremely offensive. “That is not true.” Data leaned down to examine your face. He had missed you indeed.

“So, to answer your question, anger usually takes precedence over everything else.” Your breath caught in your chest upon the proximity; his broad shoulders in front of you cued a yearning deep within.

“Perhaps I must adopt such an emotion to convince Lore.” Data looked away for a split second before returning his gaze to you.

“It’s not that easy, something really has to make you angry.” You pressed, hoping that Data wouldn’t mess something up in his endeavour to be more believable. Data nodded to convey his understanding, his eyes burning with much more of an urgency now. You stared at his lips, wanting so badly to kiss him after, what had been, far too long.

“May I…” Data trailed off in momentary insecurity.

“What?”

“May-“

You took his canvas-y collar in your hands and pulled him into you sharply; upon the inertia he stumbled forward a few steps into you. He continued to try and speak, but you took advantage of the insurmountable tension and enclosed your lips over his bottom lip. Data did not hesitate to return the intimate gesture, his fingers interlocking with yours as you stood in such close proximity. His ventilation program was shallow yet controlled, his temperature warm yet rising. You pulled away for a moment to look at him: his eyes were closed in bliss and his features were so relaxed. He moved to tighten his grip on you and pull you back in; but the ring of the doors interrupted him from doing so.

“Come in.” You glanced up at him apologetically before squaring your shoulders to the doors.

“It’s just me again-“ a Geordi was revealed to be standing in the archway. “Wait, you guys are still standing there?”

You couldn’t help but laugh. Geordi was acting like he’d been gone for hours.

“Anyway,” Geordi grinned a little too knowingly. “I forgot what kind of supplement Spot likes.”

“Feline supplement twenty-five.” Data stepped into his field of vision, his voice deepening in concern. “Is there something amiss?”

“No, no. She’s just stuck on top of my dresser.” Geordi waved his hand. “No idea how she got there, but I have to get her down.”

“Good luck.” You had to look away so not as to rudely laugh once again. Geordi gave his thanks, a final goodbye, and the doors once again closed.

“He could have contacted us via voice request.” Data frowned, staring at the doors.

“He definitely just wanted to see us one last time.” You couldn’t help but smile. “He’s so sweet.”

“I recall you using the term ‘sweet’ in an admiring context once before.” Data took your arm to guide you to your bedroom. “Is this similar?”

“It is, indeed.” You encouraged, letting him pull you.

“Then I am inclined to agree.” Data stopped at the foot of your bed before turning himself in your direction. “It is twenty-three hundred hours, Y/N. You require sleep.”

“Please stay with me.” You placed your hand just below his shoulder, “Run your dreaming program or something.”

“It was my intention to accompany you tonight.” Data walked over to the left side to pull the covers back, motioning for you to get in. “However, I will not run my dreaming program. I must formulate plans regarding our mission.”

“Okay. Well, I can’t sleep in this.” You stepped over to your wardrobe and pulled out the grey silk pyjamas that were neatly hung up.

“Allow me,” Data gingerly took the silk from you, unwrapping it from the hanger and placing it carefully on the foot of your bed. Before you could do anything, he leaned back towards you to take the bottom of your uniform in his hands. As he gently lifted the uniform up against your back, his fingers grazed your soft skin in such undeniable pleasure.

“I can do it myself…” You trailed off, with no intention to do so. Data tapped your shoulder in mock scold murmuring “I have heard you say similar words before” behind you as he dragged the top up over your shoulders and head.

You shivered in response to the cool air of the room upon your new lack of clothing. Data walked around you, quickly folding the uniform top to place it in the wardrobe. He returned to you, his eyes unreadable as he reached around your back to undo the clasp of your bra in an efficient motion. He showed no sign of lust upon your most recent exposure, merely following the same routine as with your shirt. As he reached to take the waistband of your uniform pants, you grabbed his hands.

“Wait, I don’t want to-“

“I will not escalate these events, unless it is your desire.” Data’s golden eyes returned to you so comfortingly in his promise. You relaxed a little bit knowing that there was no alternate expectation, allowing him to undress you. This was not the first time this had happened, and you wondered what he thought about it. Perhaps it was his way of taking care of you.

Once you had stepped out of the pants, you reached for the silk clothing. Data helped you separate the pants from the tank top, holding the former in his hands as he watched you pull the shirt on in a single, sliding motion. Once the cool fabric rested against your chest, he handed you the pants. You were surprised he wasn’t as adamant in dressing you.

“The colour grey is particularly contrasting with your features.” Data observed once you were fully dressed; not hesitating to guide you over to the covers he had just rearranged on the bed.

“Thanks?” You giggled as you jumped into the pillowy soft mattress, pulling him in with you.

“Perhaps I should replicate my own.” Data pondered, falling in beside you. You readjusted yourself, pulling the covers up to your chin once he had crawled over to the space parallel to you, resting the back of his head against the pillow.

You immediately tried to cover him with the duvet as well, believing that it wasn’t fair for him to be without covers. He allowed you to tuck him in; a part of you wanting to go replicate the pyjamas he was just speaking of, but he seemed so comfortable that you stayed where you were.

He began to speak about the events of the day, and you brought your body up against his. His mouth moved so perfectly as he recounted the day and interpreted how Lore would react to the changes in your future physicality. You reached out to stroke his hair, feeling the soft texture beneath your fingers as you assumed a rhythmic motion.

Data’s conversation slowly ceased upon his favourite touch, his positronic net redirecting to trivial matters of the Enterprise and of course, you.

“Goodnight, Data.” You pet him one last time before dropping your hand to his chest. He increased his temperature to a comfortable warmth to ensure you would fall asleep as soon as possible.

“Goodnight, Y/N.” Data copied your soft and gentle tone before turning to watch you fall asleep.

By his observations, you fell asleep in thirty minutes. Every so often, you had twitched to insinuate you were in a dreaming REM state, upon which he deemed it safe to redirect his thoughts. He began to think about how he should approach Lore. He began to question if somehow, he would end up persuading _himself_ to adopt Lore’s beliefs. He was indeed finding it difficult to control his emotions, more than ever before.

* * *

“She’s awake.” Crusher’s voice rang sharply, what seemed like, directly in your ear. Slurred voices around you slowly became more clear upon waking from your deep sedation. Your head ached horribly, and your face felt as if it were on fire; not to mention it felt like your ears had been cut off.

“Lieutenant, can you hear me?”

The voice was like a dynamite blast.

“Not so loud,” You croaked, your throat was dry and grating.

Picard turned to the Doctor incredulously: “I was only whispering.”

“We’ve restructured her ear, remember? Sound will be more sharper since we’ve had to reallocate some of her acoustic cartilage to the pointed tip.” Crusher carefully placed some of the surgical instruments on a nearby tray. “She’ll get used to it after a while.”

“Y/N, the surgery is complete.”

You immediately recognized Data’s voice. You were slowly remembering where you were and what had been done. A sharp surge of fear shot up your chest; you now looked like a Romulan.

“C-can I see what I look like?” You could barely speak, your throat was so dry.

“Data, get her a glass of water.” Crusher ordered in irritation that no one had thought of that before.

After a moment, Data brought the cool glass up to your lips, tipping your head forward so as to encourage a drink.

“How do I look?” You attempted to laugh, avoiding Picard’s frown. Judging by his look, probably not very nice.

“Surprisingly not bad for a Romulan.” Crusher answered, fetching a mirror from her medical supplies. “Here, have a look.”

Hastily taking the mirror in your hands, you were ironically hesitant to actually look at your reflection.  
There were no surgical scars or stitches, thanks to modern medicine of course. You did not look very different in the bottom half of your face, but your forehead had a prominent V-shaped feature pointed diagonally upward from the middle of your brows. Speaking of eyebrows, yours were now dramatically arched upwards in an arguably sinister expression. You turned the mirror to look at your ears: they were unarguably Romulan in their length and point. Your hair had been cut in traditional Romulan style, new bangs that also held a V-shape were now evenly splayed across the upper part of your forehead.

“Ew.” Was all you could say, despite admiring the aesthetic job Crusher’s team had done. “But, thank you.”

“‘Ew’?” Data echoed.

“Commander, we don’t have time.” Picard dismissed the incoming “inquiry” and stepped in beside him. “Y/N, Spock has readied his Romulan affiliations. They are waiting in the observation lounge to brief you on Romulan lingo and custom.”

“I wish we had more time.” Your head was spinning, especially since this had all happened so fast. It was so bizarre to think that, just a day before, you had been utterly clueless.

“So do I.” Picard nodded, his eyes tracking back and forth. “But we have to make the best of it.”

“Sir, I spoke with Lore at o’ four hundred hours.” Data rested his hand against the edge of your cot. “Initially, he did not believe our story.”

“I think the sight of the Lieutenant will ease any of his hesitations.” Picard motioned to you with his eyes in a surprised expression. “Join us in the observation lounge once she’s able to stand on her feet.”

“Yes, sir.” Data nodded, returning his attention to you.

“I’m ugly.” You began to cry, the fading effect of the drugs inducing a delirious and incoherent state.

“I disagree.” Data frowned at your unexpected outburst. 

“So?” You wallowed in self-pity, staring at your reflection so narcissistically. “You think I’m ugly, you do, you do!”

Data gently pushed the mirror down, taking your chin in his hands to turn your head towards him.

“Your appearance is not reduced to whether you are human or Romulan.” Data would definitely be rolling his eyes if he knew how to. “I would not find you aesthetically displeasing regardless; you as an individual go beyond a corporeal realm.”

“Whatever.” You slightly calmed yourself, partly because your lack of full consciousness made it difficult to fully comprehend what Data had said.

“Do you have her civilian clothes ready?” Crusher asked, stepping by the cot once again. The sense of urgency in everyone was very obvious; you noticed that Data was wearing his plain yellow uniform, not the usual attire. You rose to a sitting position, stopping your hand mid-reach from scratching your face.

“Can I touch my face?”

“It might feel mildly tender, but it won’t mess any of the surgical changes up.”

You dragged your fingers across your eyelids, they were unbearably itchy.

“Y/N, we must speak with Lore. Once the sedatives have expelled from your system, of course.” Data leaned over. “For now, we must go to the observation lounge to speak with the underground Romulans.”

“I-I can do it. Just give me a second.” You shook your head to clear the spinning disorientation. You must’ve been _really_ sedated.

Data helped you up once Crusher cleared you fit. You would have to return to ensure complete dissipation of the sedatives before seeing Lore; you both had to be sharp and conniving when dealing with the equally devious android. There was no room for error.


	19. Imminent Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evacuation of Lore begins.
> 
> W: implied, but not executed, non-con. 
> 
> mega lime and fluff!  
> 

“Data, wait.” You whispered sharply before he passed through the Brig’s doors. “Why are you wearing your commbadge?”

Data glanced down, his features contorting into a soft frown upon realizing your observation was, in fact, the truth.

“Perhaps out of neural routine.” He took the metallic pin between his fingers, plucking it off his civilian clothing with ease. He moved to put it in his pocket, but you grabbed his arm.

“What? You can’t take it with you. Here, give it to me.” You snatched it away and tossed it as far as you could. You swung your head back towards him: “What’s going on with you? We can’t afford mistakes like that.”

“I am finding it rather difficult to focus.” He brought his hand up to his hair to ensure it was properly tousled. “I believe you would agree that I am… unsure of myself.”

“As soon as you step through those doors, that has to go away.” You kept your tone firm to convey the gravity, despite wanting to console him. He stared at the doors as if to psych himself up before your grand entrance; momentarily shifting on his feet to look at you.

“That is impossible to ask of me.” The corners of his mouth lifted kindly; his hands clasped in front of him. You decided right then and there that you would sit him down on Romulus and get to the root of his emotions… and catch up on anything that had developed in your absence.

Data advanced a single pace forward, stepping out of the way so as to motion you inside.

“‘Ladies first’ is the proper term, I believe.” Data winked, his hand travelling a little too far past your lower back as you passed him. You rolled your eyes, but couldn't conceal the smile.

He was definitely getting into character. Riker had probably taught him a thing or two, you were sure.

There was a single guard by the Brig’s panel; he had been briefed of the mission and was supposed to properly act out his ‘defeat’ by Data. You redirected your attention over to the main cell upon a stirring of movement, then a series of heavy footsteps.

“Oh, how nice of the happy couple-“

Lore’s jaw froze in place, losing his cool tone almost immediately as he met your eyes. His expression betrayed a mixture of disbelief and odd fascination upon the sight of your new appearance. He took mild acknowledgement of Data; but he had already seen his brother in such a state before that it wasn’t as surprising.

Data’s long fingers brushed against your arm, probably to ground himself, as he readied himself for Lore’s onslaught of confused questions.

“Y/N, Data-“

“No civilians allowed without officer clearance.” The guard spoke up behind you, exactly on cue.

Data turned around, ripping his phaser out of his belt in a swift, blinding movement. You saw the guard cringe, ready to accept his stunned-fate. Geordi had reconfigured the phaser colours to make it look like the ‘stun’ setting was actually on ‘kill’; an orangey-red laser was configured to momentarily incapacitate the receiver. Firing the phaser directly into the guard’s chest, Data turned to Lore with the best sneer he could fabricate.

“We have come to rescue you, brother.” Data’s eyes shifted over to the collapsed guard; his body splayed unnaturally against the sloped console. You felt bad for a second.

“What’s going on with your little toy?” Lore jerked his head in your direction, stepping as close to the confinement field as he could. There was indeed a look of suspicion etched into his features: now was the time to lay it on thick.

“I thought you knew this whole time.” You tried your best to smile as deviously as you could, and for the most part, he found it believable.

“You’re Romulan.” Lore tilted his chin upwards, peering down at you. “Who would’ve thought.”

“There is no time for conversation.” Data rounded the console, shoving the guard away from him in a violent motion so as to reach the screen. His fingers danced across the virtual keypad, Lore watching him in excited incredulity; tracking his gaze back and forth between the two of you.

“This truly _is_ a pleasant surprise.” He licked his lips in eager impatience as Data spoke out the senior command code. “I always knew you’d come back for me.”

The confinement field dematerialized in a blue cascading visual effect, allowing Lore to step out. His hands were readied by his sides, still mildly distrustful upon anticipation of an attack.

“Come here, Lore.” You beckoned him closer to you. “I can tell you don’t believe us.”

“I don’t.” He sneered, taking your now-pointed ear between his fingers to feel its construction. Upon doing so, his face contorted into a deeper frown. His processors assigned the only logical explanation: you were Romulan.

“Please do not touch her.” Data stepped in between the two of you, his hand gripping Lore’s wrist so as to make him let go of you.

“I was only checking,” He playfully tapped Data’s chest at each syllable uttered.  
"You’d think I’d turn on you after so graciously helping me?

Data let go of him, his face turning theatrically melancholy as he stared deep into the mirrored image of himself.

“I have felt an irreplaceable void upon your absence.”

“How touching, can we leave now?” Lore placed his hand on your shoulder, pushing you in front of him. “You lead.”

The Cargobay was on the same floor as the Brig, for reasons beyond your practical knowledge. Thus, the walk would be quick and efficient. For the most part:

Just as you rounded the first corner, Commander Riker with a security entourage appeared in the right-hand intersecting corridor, shouting a “Stop!”

You nonchalantly flicked your wrist, continuing your strides without a single worry. Data actually… laughed before commanding:

“Computer, forcefield in the left corridor of deck thirty-three.”

“You’ve had this planned for a while.” Lore leaned down into you, his eyes lit up in awe. “You should’ve told me, I wouldn’t have given you such a hard time.”

“You definitely would’ve fucked something up.” You looked at him from the corner of your eyes. He withdrew his proximity, approvingly biting his lip.

Although Riker was overacting a little bit, he did a good job convincing Lore that you three were indeed on the run. Reaching the empty cargo bay, Data stepped into the shuttle that had already conveniently been prepared for your departure.

You would be intercepting Spock’s transport ship after a certain amount of time at the lowest warp drive; from there the Vulcan would take over in his explanations of Romulus to Lore. You were all expecting Lore to divulge every piece of information he had before you reached the home planet; it would give you much better understanding of where to go from there.

“You may enter.” Data poked his head around the edge of the shuttle, beckoning you and Lore in after he ‘checked’ for any stowaways, so to speak. As you entered, Data prepared the shuttle for launch and depressurized the holding bay.

Lore reached over in what looked like… a motion to pat Data’s shoulder; but he instead swiftly snatched the phaser that rested loosely in his brother’s belt.

“I really must thank you two.” Lore sneered, motioning to Data to get up and stand beside you. “But I can take it from here.”

“Lore.” Data stood with his hands flat by his sides, looking like a complete mess.

“After all we’ve done, this is how you repay us?” You gulped, staring at the sizzling end of the phaser. You didn’t have time for this.

“Did you think I’d believe your little _story_?” Lore threw his head back in a laugh. “That’s all it is, a _story_.”

“You haven’t even heard it yet.” You coaxed, his encroaching hand nothing but heart wrenching. Lore gave you an obscene look.

“Lore, I believe your mistrust is undue.” Data boldly placed his hand on his brother’s forearm, trying to push the phaser away from your face. “I hold no loyalty to Starfleet.”

“Is that supposed to mean something to me?” Lore turned his attention for a moment to Data, that agitating grin twisting the rest of his features.

“I cannot lie, Lore.” Data softened his face, tilting his head slightly so as to appear vulnerable.

You were honestly impressed; so much so, you wondered if Data actually held those beliefs.

Lore unpredictably stared at him for a moment before shoving the phaser right between your eyes. Even if it was on stun, the point-blank closeness would most assuredly kill you.  
Data held the eye contact unwaveringly, standing as equally as tall as Lore in a rather defiant posture.

“Just testing.” Lore withdrew the phaser’s hot coils from your forehead after a moment, eyeing Data with an expression that looked a lot like that of respect.

Data walked back over to the command chair to input the proper route to Spock’s intercepting ship.

“Interception will occur in five minutes, four seconds.” He looked over at you, his shoulders turned in your direction so as to insinuate he wanted you to sit beside him.

Lore watched the little exchange with an odd spike of jealousy in his system. Sitting down on the seat behind Data’s he watched you both intently, trying to pick up any codewords or possible underlying plans in your conversation.

“I’m glad we finally left.” You murmured to Data, your knees brushing as you leaned on the edge of your seat. Lore snickered behind you; he enjoyed the idea that you’d thrown away your lives and ranks in Starfleet, but couldn’t tear his eyes away.

“I wish you would have let me terminate the Captain’s life.” Data said, much to your surprise. Lore’s eyes widened, resting his arm against the back of Data’s chair as he so obviously listened.

“That’s way too extreme.” You flicked him, tracing your finger down the creased line of his new pants.

“Well isn’t that unusual.” Lore snarked, almost directly in the side of Data’s face. “Little Data wanting to kill someone?”

“Yes?” Data turned his head in confusion, his knees shifting against yours as he faced more towards Lore.

“You’re full of surprises today, aren’t you?” Lore wagged his finger, a devious grin on his face. “I’ve taught you well.”

“You have, indeed.” Data nodded, his glistening golden eyes tracking back and forth. “There is much more I wish to inquire into further-”

“Not until you tell me what’s going on.” Lore leaned back against his seat, especially now that both of your attentions were on him. Although polite in tone, his face showed great smugness in reflection of his gratification for finally getting his way; arguably, for the first time in his sentience.

“We are intercepting with a Romulan warship-“

“No, no, no.” Lore brought his hand up to his face in agitation, all before dropping it to assume that smooth and rolling intonation. “Tell me why you’d help such a vile thing, such as myself.”

You exhaled forcibly to signify irritation upon his use of negative adjective. Lore glanced at you before switching his gaze to the now-speaking Data:

“You are not vile.” Data tilted his head, his words grovelling so as to stroke Lore’s ego. “You-“

“Answer the question.” Lore couldn’t conceal his conceited smirk.

“We have intercepted the Romulan ship.” Data turned his attention to the flashing light on the console map, his fingers gliding over the smooth surface to open communications.

“Good.” Lore relaxed against the seat, his pondering stare drifting over to you. “Who would’ve thought.”

Spock appeared on the screen, his face solemn.

“Prepare for docking.” Was all he said before the screen cut out. Data quickly put the shuttle into stand-by before the tractor beam seized your vessel.

Upon exiting the shuttle, you glued yourself to Data’s side. Lore immediately left to fraternize with some of the Romulans, asking them questions as if he’d merely been away on a voyage. He did not seem to notice that these were more or less defectors. Everyone was maintaining the charade extremely well.

“You made it.” Spock looked you over for a moment. “I hope everything went well.”

“It did, thanks.” You nodded, immediately picking up on his reference to the surgery. Data was watching Lore intently, wanting to listen to every word he was saying. Perhaps not so much for the mission, but out of a growing admiration for his brother’s charisma.

“May I change into my clothing?” You asked, speaking loud enough so Lore could hear you.

“Of course, I’ll show you to your new quarters.” Spock turned, speaking some trivial talk in Data’s direction.

“Y/N, have you eaten today?” Data asked, his brow furrowed as he followed you and the Vulcan.

“Where are you going?” Lore called from his surrounding group, stepping forward in reluctance to see you leave his sight.

“We’re being shown to our room.” You called briefly just as you exited the bay. As you continued down the halls, steady, assured footsteps followed behind you. Excellent.

“Trying to get rid of me?” Lore brushed against you as he moved to fall in beside Spock. “You’re Vulcan.”

“Many species defect to Romulus.” Spock said calmly; which was somewhat true in concept.

“It’s been too long.” Lore’s shaky breath exemplified his utter anticipation for whatever plans he had.

After a rather long, silent walk, you entered an arguably spacious room. Traditional Romulan clothing was laid out over a sleek, metallic, futuristic side table. You glanced at the grey tactile fabric before turning back, only to see Data standing directly in front of you. He held out his hand in wonder, touching your jaw so softly. Your lips quivered as his fingertips dragged up the side of your face so lingeringly, stopping at your highly-arched eyebrows.

“I’ll let you be.” Spock bowed his head slightly before leaving the room altogether. Lore did not.

“Can’t get used to her appearance?” He stepped in beside you both, watching Data’s hand as he dropped it to his side. “By all means, don’t let me stop you.”

“I-I could not help myself.” Data’s golden eyes sparkled as he failed to tear them from you.

“What’s the extent of your little relationship?” Lore asked Data, a corner of his mouth lifting.

“I do not understand?” He looked at Lore quizzically.

“Have you had sex.” Lore rolled his eyes, lolling his head to the side in resignation.

“That’s inappropriate to ask.” You frowned, nudging Lore. It was out of reflex, of course, but normally you never would have touched him. Although you would never wish to be buddy-buddy with the evil android, this adventure was wreaking havoc on your sense of relations. Perhaps it was for the betterment of the mission.

“I didn’t know you had those… inclinations.” Lore’s smirk grew even wider in his derivation of pleasure.

“I have subjected myself to erotic imagery in the past, with no effect.” Data offered.

“In the past?” Lore coaxed a little too salaciously.

“I have not tried it since.”

“Since when?”

“Since the day I observed-“

“Even though you’re emotional, you haven’t changed a bit.” Lore waved him off, walking over to seat himself theatrically on the nearby loveseat.

“Why would our sexual relations be of your concern?” Data followed, standing in front of him as if he was worried Lore would think differently of him upon a new admittance.

“I don’t believe you’d enjoy it like you’re supposed to.” Lore switched his mischievous gaze to you. “Or even give anyone else pleasure.”

“That’s enough.” You frowned, staying where you were situated.

“Y/N has displayed great pleasure during certain activities.” Data’s tone was educational at best. But your still stature did not last long, you lurched forward and slapped Data in the arm. He turned to you in confusion.

“So you have!” Lore shifted to the edge of his seat in a swift, euphoric motion. “What did it feel like?”

“You have not engaged in explicit acts?” Data asked almost incredulously, as if he expected the android to have any woman or man or - anything - at his fingertips.

“Of course I have.” Lore scoffed. “I was asking you, specifically.”

“In that case-“

“This conversation is getting really weird, can we not?” You pulled Data away. “I have to get dressed.”

“No one’s stopping you.” Lore grinned.

“Alone.”

Lore huffed, standing to his feet. You frankly felt uncomfortable in a room with androids that were admitting to sex drives; with Data, it was hot. But with Lore? It was unsettling.

“Data, come with me.” Lore waved his hand in a single motion as he strode towards the doors. “I want to show you how to put these Romulans in their place.”

Data obliged, but not before taking your new clothes from the side table and gingerly placing them in your arms.

“I will join you later.” He patted your head, his fingers grazing against your scalp, all so endearingly.

And then they were gone.

You walked over to the back room where a bed was situated against a wall, and a single full length mirror plastered to the wall. It was very minimal in decor.

You quickly undressed and threw on the traditional clothing; the material was extremely stiff and broad. Almost empowering. You turned in the mirror to make sure everything was properly put together before walking over to the bathroom. You decided to put on a little makeup, just to distract yourself from the new features on your face. You missed your old hair, but this new style was oddly intriguing, you had to admit.

After swiping on the last bit of blush, you made your way over to a pair of black shoes that had also been set out for you. This whole process had taken about an hour; but it only felt like a few minutes. You wondered what Data and Lore were doing, so you decided to leave the confines.

But someone else had the opposite idea. You blindly turned to walk down the corridor, but slammed into something solid.

“Where were you going?” Lore peered down at you, his intonation more accusing than inquisitive.

“To find you.” You frowned. “Where were _you_ going?”

“To find you.” Lore concluded repetitively, a smirk reappearing.

“Where’s Data?”

“Having fun.” Was all he said.

“Where?”

“Nevermind that.” Lore dismissed as he stepped even closer. “It leaves us to have our own fun.”

“Ugh.” You withdrew, side-stepping him. “I’d rather not.”

“Data’s grovelling at my feet, but you’re still aloof.” He turned to follow you, not afflicted by your rejection. “Why is that?”

“I don’t see the need.” You cut your eyes at him. “Data would do anything for you, he reveres your very being.”

“How flattering.” Lore’s ego seemed to grow ten-fold. “Tell me something…”

You turned your head to listen.

“Is he any good?”

“What do you mean?” You frowned in confusion.

“In bed.” Lore let his tongue rest against the back of his teeth a little too provocatively.

“Why do you care so much? It doesn’t affect you at all.”

“I’m curious.” Lore didn’t drop his facial expression. “I never would’ve thought my little brother would’ve pursued someone; let alone fuck them.”

“This is making me really uncomfortable.”

“Good.” Lore laughed. “There must be something in it for you. He’s as dry as a lifeless planet.”

“He’s actually not, but-“

“Don’t bother standing up for him, he’s not here.” Lore gestured broadly. “Your secret lies safe with me.”

“You know, you’re really creepy.”

Lore continued walking, his gaze fixed ahead of him, but that smile still ever-present. You grew indignant.

“Clearly you’ve never been with anyone.”

“What makes you think that?” He scoffed, disproving your claim with his sheer confidence.

“Your secret’s safe with me.” You mockingly cooed, trying to break him.

“Not consensually, if that’s what you’re wondering.” His grin grew even more malignant. That shut you right up; suddenly feeling very unsafe. You were grateful you were nearing the dining hall doors Spock had shown you on the way to your quarters.

“That’s messed up.”

“You still don’t understand me, after this whole time.” Lore shook his head as he motioned for you to go first through the doors. “Even after you’ve… joined me.”

“I draw the line somewhere.” You responded vaguely, looking for Data amidst the busy, spacious room.

“Do you?” Lore taunted, rather absent-mindedly, as he followed you in and returned to your side.

“We should find Data.”

Spock stepped in front of you, seemingly out of nowhere.

“Lieutenant, may I speak with you?” He asked, acknowledging Lore with a glance.

“I’m not a part of Starfleet anymore, but yes.” You refrained from looking at Lore’s reaction at being referred to by your rank. Obviously, Spock had done it on purpose, perhaps to justify further ‘loyalty’ to Romulus.

“I can never get any time with her.” Lore falsely lamented, sneering at Spock.

“How unfortunate.” Spock entertained. “There are plenty of people that would like your time here.”

“So it is.” Lore reluctantly stepped away. You spotted Data behind the bar pouring drinks… and Lore was going in his direction. You suppressed a laugh, Data seemed to enjoy playing bartender, no matter where he was.

“I see you’ve arranged your uniform.” Spock noted. “Is everything going smoothly?”

“As smooth as it can go.” You grimaced in morbid amusement. “How will I be introduced to the government?”

“As a civilian. Any military or government affiliation would be illogical, especially since spies are a large concern in the homeworld.” Spock guided you over to a table. “You’re a sympathizer…converted by Lore.”

“Alright.” You leaned forward and lowered your voice. “I need help.”

“Is it Lore?”

“This is really embarrassing, but I’m a little scared of him.”

“Understandable.” Spock nodded for you to continue. “I've had some concerns, myself.”

“What do I do if he… makes advancements?” You felt your face flush upon uttering the words.

“You won’t like to hear this, but you must go along with them.” Spock shifted in his chair. “Either ensure they don’t escalate, or keep the Commander nearby at all times.”

“Okay.” You mumbled reluctantly; it wasn’t the greatest advice, but what was there to say? You were unfortunately on your own; again, so thankful that Data was with you.

You excused yourself so you could visit Data, who was now clearing the counter he had assumed control of. You leaned over the surface, wishing you were wearing something a little more suitable for a party… maybe even a little provocative.

“Right at home?” You teased.

Data stopped mid stroke of the granite, his eyes meeting yours in surprise.

“Lore had said you were still in our quarters.”

“Well, I guess I’m just a ghost.” Your smiled goofily as he stepped to his right, touching his elbows to yours as he inclined himself forward against the counter.

“You have made subtle changes to your appearance.” Data noted as his broad shoulders leaned into you, his civilian clothing and ruffled hair making him look so undeniably handsome. “There is an increased pigment in your cheeks, a darkening extension of your lash line.”

“I’d thought you’d notice.” You smirked, tilting your head upwards in relish of his attempt at a compliment.

“For anyone in particular?” Data leaned in impossibly close, watching your flirtatious movements with utter enthralment.

“Oh, no one.” You bit your lip. “I’d just like a drink, bartender.”

“I do not believe you should intoxicate yourself further.” Data had a new sort of charisma, his golden eyes falling to your lips. You swayed forward, moving your head to the side of his face.

“I haven’t had a single drink.” You whispered, letting your sweet breath linger by his ear. His bioplast reacted to the sensation, oddly enough, eliciting a cool shiver throughout his internal mechanics. His eyes went wide as you murmured something else into him, letting your lips brush against his jaw as you brought yourself back to face him. He stared at you with lustful longing, wanting you to do it again.

“Would you like to retire to our quarters?” He tried to close the distance again, moving his hands to touch the sensitive inside of your wrist.

“No, I’d like a drink.” You fed off of his desire, wanting to prolong the perceived torture as much as you could. Voices in the room were becoming more boisterous,

“You are exploiting my limited control.” Data turned to one of the shelves to make your favourite drink; one that he had memorized long ago. He was acutely aware of your presence in that moment; an overriding function to think about _only_ you despite his multi-tasking abilities. He had not felt this way in a very long time, as majority of your interactions had been marred by strife.

“Don’t forget-“

“Additional ice, yes.” Data walked over to the other side of the bar to fulfill the request, all before coming back to place the drink in front of you.

“Is there anything else you wish to distract yourself with?” Data watched as you took a sip of your drink; his neural net inappropriately applying your facial expression to a different context.

“There’s someone here, I guess.” You set the orange-y beverage down, standing on your tip-toes to deepen your lean into the counter. His artificial breathing had caught in his chest, as somehow, he was able to see down your rather concealing top.

“Spock?” He asked in mild confusion; he was either too distracted or unable to piece together where you were taking the conversation.

“What? No. Oh my god, you always ruin a hot moment.” You pushed your hand into his chest as you laughed, but instead of removing it, you kept your palm against him.

“You should not touch me.” Data had redirected his breathing program to something else.

“Why? No one cares.”

“I cannot…” He stopped, resorting to manual control of his ventilation system.

“What?” You smirked, digging your fingers into the fabric to jerk him closer.

“Control myself.” He grunted into the side of your face, his hands moving further up the counter to steady himself.

“That’s no good.” You murmured, gently pressing your lips into his neck. A physical shiver coursed through his body, his lips parting upon his weakness. He exhaled forcibly as he tried to compose himself; but once he realized composure was impossible, he hesitantly placed his hand on your arm. Once he deemed you comfortable with the contact, and that he could control the force of his touch, he moved his hand to graze over your breasts and up to the side of your neck.

“This is a little pornographic for a public place.” A smug voice interrupted you, almost right beside your ear. You let go of Data, pulling away in sheer surprise that someone had approached you.

Of course, it was Lore.

“I didn’t know you had a fetish for Romulans.” His crooked smile was directed right at Data. “And isn’t it uncomfortable with the counter between you? If you’re going to do it, at least do it right.”

You were about to say ‘mind your own business’, but he was unfortunately right. You’d taken it a little too far considering you were in a room with a bunch of other people.

“Imagine being critiqued by someone like you.” You scoffed, picking up your drink in your hands so as to appear nonchalant.

“From what I’ve seen, Data _does_ need advice.” He snarked, turning to his brother. “You look ridiculous.”

Data opened his mouth to speak, but you spoke for him:

“No, he doesn’t.”

“I’m sure he’s all you’re used to,” Lore middle-raised his brows in mock sympathy. “I don’t expect you to know otherwise.”

“Do you need something?” You blurted, your face still red from his rude interruption.

“The party’s over.” He leaned his elbow against the counter, his physique completely relaxed. “It’s time to sleep… At least, for you.”

“I don’t want to.” Your face contorted into some sort of pout, finishing the last of your drink. You noticed that people were indeed beginning to file out of the room.

“Give me that.” Lore removed the empty glass from your hands impatiently. “It’s time to go.”

You tried to pull away from him, but he had reached forward to grip your waist in a swift, firm motion. After the heavy flirting with Data, this contact elicited a primal response deep within you; but you had to shake your head clear.

“Do not touch her, Lore.” Data rounded the bar, pulling him away from you.

“My hands slipped.” Lore lied, his smirk so flirty as he gave you one final look. The three of you exited the room, leaving behind about a dozen drunken Romulans in your wake.

“I do not wish to see your hands on Y/N again.” Data did not let the little scene drop; obviously it had really bothered him.

“Anything for you.” Lore slapped his shoulder in good faith.

But when you moved to walk through your room’s doors, his hands grazed across the small of your back in such a suggestive way. Lore was not upholding his promise.

“You will be in this room.” Data motioned to his right, his normal hospitality and need to please returning.

“There aren’t any doors on the rooms.” Lore feigned innocence, noting the broad archways. “You could say that we’re all in one big room.”

Something about that comment didn’t sit right with you.

“Goodnight, Lore.” Data spoke rather tersely, wrapping his arm over your shoulders to guide you away to the opposite room.

“I don’t sleep, and neither do you. Don’t pander to her.” Lore called in vitriolic tone, his hands flat by his sides.

“I implore you to ignore him.” Data ushered you into the bathroom where your clothes were. You quickly undressed, having no time.

“And please don’t fuck her; I can hear everything.”

“There is no need to use such language.” Data stepped into the archway to gain his eye contact before adding a: “Please.”

Lore shrugged, his perverted expression stark as he disappeared behind his room’s wall. He liked how he had Data in the palm of his hands. How far could he push him?

You exited the bathroom and fell into the crappy mattress; for such an ‘advanced’ society, the Romulans didn’t know a thing about comfort.

“Are you comfortable?” Data asked as he dropped his civilian clothes. You couldn’t avert your gaze. Instead of putting something else on, he climbed into the bed beside you without another word. You laughed in disbelief.

“Are you doing this on purpose?” Your face grew red as you watched his perfect body consumed by the blankets. You felt his warm leg brush against yours, his chest pressing into yours.

“Doing what?”

“You-“

“Is something wrong?” Data’s hand rested against your thigh. You began to speak, but oddly faltered as he dragged his gentle touch up and down your musculature.

“Oh my god.” Your breathing caught in your throat as he gripped your flesh, pulling your lower body up into him. He dipped his head closer to you, his lips pressing perfectly into the curvature of your mouth. You didn’t hesitate to return the kiss, breathing heavy into him as he slowly began to shift himself to be more on top of you. Data watched you with a… smug smile as his long fingers brushed against your inner thigh; the stimulation of the sensitive skin eliciting a rather audible gasp of pleasure from you.

“I can HEAR you!” A distant voice spat from the other side of the quarters.

And just like that, the moment was ruined. You leaned your head back against the pillow, loosening your grip on the blankets.

“We will resume this at a later date.” Data did not seem bothered; he pulled you back into him, stroking the length of your hair. You rested your forehead against his chest, swinging your leg on top of his as you closed your eyes.

You were awoken by a dark shadow beside your bed. Glancing over, Data was not there. Opening your mouth to ask the computer what time it was, you stopped as the figure moved.

“Data?” You asked apprehensively, completely certain it wasn’t him.

“Do you want to see what a good time really is?” The mattress sank as, whoever it was, rested their knee on top of it.

“Not really.” You gulped, your attempt at facetiousness entirely in vain. The figure moved to crawl towards you, and from a glint of the starlight, you recognized Lore.

But just before he touched you; you jerked awake for _real_. Data was lying beside you, fully clothed, staring straight ahead.

“Data.”

He turned his head, surprised that you were awake.

“You have only been asleep for one hour and twenty-three minutes.” He soothed in concern, his hand petting your head.

“Have you been here the whole time?”

“Yes, why?” Data’s tone was quizzical.

“I-I had a bad dream.”

“A nightmare?” He pressed, his eyes bright even in the twilight of the room. You decided it was too trivial to actually talk about, and Lore would probably hear you anyway.

“Just… just don’t leave me tonight.”

“I had no plans otherwise.” Data consoled, running his smooth fingers down your arm in a comforting motion.

You noticed your hand was visibly shaking, your heart leaping into your throat with every breath. You didn’t know if this was some sort of premonition. You were sure Lore wouldn’t do something so outright to you; yet you couldn’t get his ‘non-consenual’ reference out of your head. Everything about this mission was going to be dangerous... you could trust no one but Data.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mini apology if there are any grammar/spelling errors. after working on this for a few weeks, I just wanted to put it out there without looking back too closely. Will be returning.


	20. Potential Erasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't tell if Data is serious about something or not...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a connective piece to get rid of my writer's block for the upcoming Romulus landing. A pretty short chapter, took forever to write weirdly enough, although I kind of like it... hope you do too! Will be back sometime around the holidays; possibly sooner.  
> 

Data sat at the edge of the bed, curiously watching you unravel your hair from its updo configuration and compose yourself in the room’s mirror.

“Y/N?” He asked in a rather inquisitive tone.

“I know, I know.” You let the elastic slide down your wrist; quickly smoothing the fly-aways as you perceived that he was rushing you.

“Is there a particular reason as to why you alter your hair so frequently?”

You heard him push himself off the bed, his lithe frame appearing in the mirror behind you. He had fully readied himself for the day, but it wasn’t like there was anything to do.

“I’m limited in style with this Romulan cut, that’s for sure.”

“I have indeed noticed less styling on your part since-“

“Data.” You shook an open palm to and fro; you couldn’t let Lore hear anything he shouldn’t.

“Since you chose to dispose of your previous human physicality.” Data continued despite your motion to shut him up, watching your hand in confusion. His comment could be taken in any way, and obviously didn’t reveal anything otherwise. Of course you had underestimated him, yet again. Who were you to think he wouldn’t be able to keep quiet about sensitive mission components? You laughed sheepishly at your almost rude action.

“You are tense.” Data observed, his chest brushing against your shoulder. He was watching your reflection in the mirror… and you couldn’t help but wonder what was on his mind. You’d quite literally been rudely interrupted in determining his emotional capacity, and this mission had done nothing to illuminate a single thing. In fact, you’d learned more about Lore’s emotions than Data’s at this point in time. Lore had been nothing but a hinderance; a splinter; a proverbial thorn in your side since his appearance.

When you did not speak, Data tilted his head ever-so slightly to the left.

“Have you been feeling uneasy because of Lore?” His voice was husky with deep concern; a variant tone you had not quite heard from him before.

“Shh!” You hissed, straightening the ridiculously-broad uniform.

“Is there a reason for such a quieting gesture?” Data frowned, his tone tinged with irritation.

You jerked your thumb to the archway of the room; metaphorically referencing his brother.

“Lore is not in our quarters.” Data’s frown intensified as he watched you fumble with the multiple layers of the starkly patterned clothing. He observed it to be a crude gingham with loose, poor quality stitching.

“Oh,” You dropped your hands to your sides, catching his eye in your reflections. “He’s not?”

“Lore left at o’ four-hundred hours.”

“So early?”

“He did not disclose his destination.” Data shook his head. He reached over to pull down the back of your top; it was tucked into a previous layer.

“Do you ever think that we moved too fast?” You blurted out, thinking about something that had, frankly, been on your mind upon Lore’s creepy advancements.

“Too fast?” Data echoed in continual confusion as his hands returned to his sides.

“I can’t help but feel I’ve taken advantage of you somehow.” You grimaced. Although Data was fully aware and competent in determining his own decisions, you couldn’t forget that evening on the Bridge so many star dates ago - when you had first truly spoken with him on a personal level. Data opened his mouth to speak, but you turned around abruptly to interrupt him:

“You never showed any signs of-“

“I believed I had taken advantage of _you_.” Data returned the interruption; words you did not expect to hear in a million years.

“What? Excuse me?” You scrunched your face up in pure, discontented shock.

“I cannot explain the reasoning…” Data trailed off for a moment to calculate the effectiveness of his next sentence, “During a conversation-”

“Yes, yes, that night on the Bridge-“

“Incorrect.” Data dismissed, shaking his head. “I strangely took personal notice of you long before your actions that evening.”

“You told Geordi that it _was_ that night-“

“I had not yet identified the specific timing of my… feelings upon commencing our second experiment-”

“Can you stop interrupting me for a second?” The corners of your lips lifted into a smile at his utter engagement in the conversation; he wouldn’t let you get a single word in!

“Of course.” Data nodded apologetically. You couldn’t help but notice his mind was elsewhere… but you didn’t know that he was actually, once again, calculating a certain response.

“I forgot what I was going to say now.” You bashfully smoothed your hands down your v-shaped bangs as you tried to recollect your train of thought.

“Then I will proceed.” Data did not miss a beat, “You confirmed my suspicions that evening.”

“Suspicions of your emotional capability?”

“No.” Data’s warm golden stare was oddly piercing. “ _Y_ _our_ emotional capability.”

You laughed incredulously; what was he talking about? Of course you had an emotional capacity… and of course he knew that!

“Perhaps I should clarify:" Data did not seem deterred by your humorous outburst. "Your ability to uphold feelings for... myself in particular."

“Does this explain the heart rate experiments?” You smiled coyly, daring to bring up his favourite subject.

“Perhaps. I do not hypothesize freely without sound, empirical evidence.” Data’s tone was reminding and oddly unreadable. You felt as if he was admitting something huge, but you weren’t in a mindset to accept it, let alone comprehend nuances that went along with the admittance.

“I doubt it.” You pressed, maintaining your coy disposition. “You were as expressionless as ever when I was… doing whatever-“

“If you recall, Y/N, I had initiated physical contact prior to your own.”

“What?” The memories of the day were oddly unclear, despite it being an extremely emotionally charged day.

“I rested my hand on your leg, without warning.” He smiled simply; as if he knew even more than what he was letting on.

And suddenly, the memories were hazy no longer:

“You did that on purpose?!” You reached out and shoved him in incredulous shock.

“I believed you were aware.” Data clasped his hands in front of him as he watched you stand on your tip-toes.

“I knew it!” You felt weirdly vindicated and even more flattered; but this opened a whole new can of worms, that was for sure. Perhaps Data had emotions this whole time? Could it be… that you weren’t the reason for his nascent capacity after all? That thought kicked your ego a little bit, so you decided to ask Data exactly what was on your mind.

“Lore has brought much clarity upon his arrival.” Data appeared as if he was trying to convince you. 

“How so?”

“I have received small doses of certain emotions from him-“

"What!?” Your smile dropped altogether. The vile android could certainly taint Data in some sort of way, it was definitely a recipe for disaster to participate in a one-sided emotional exchange.

“Please do not be angry.” Data shook his head, his gaze so warm, yet simultaneously stoic. “Lore has elucidated that my programming is capable of creating emotion without external aid. I have no need for an emotion chip as Doctor Soong intended.”

“First of all, we already know that you're capable of emotions. We don't need him to tell you that." You clenched your fists subconsciously.

"Do you recall the optic fibre Geordi discovered within my positronic matrix?" Data's voice was tender. "Technology we previously believed to be unnecessary instead acts as a receiver of Lore's transmissions."

"So?"

"It appears I was supposed to receive low-frequency emotional transmissions as an introduction to... feelings." Data seemed excited to share the information with you.

"And second of all, if Soong ‘intended’ it, then, yes, it was supposed to happen.” You ignored his previous comment reluctantly; continuing to list further proof that Lore was deceiving him.

“Not necessarily.” Data spoke educationally. “Lore needed the chip in order to refine his emotions, whereas I do not need such an apparatus.”

“Did Lore tell you that?”

“Yes; however-“

“Data! You can’t trust him!” You stared into the pool of innocence that were his sparkling golden eyes.

“I am aware, Y/N.” Data stared back at you in resignation, obviously condemning your redundancy. “However, have I not been able to control my emotions?”

“You haven’t at all. What are you even talking about?” You stared at him as if he were a total stranger. Your worst fear was coming true: he had begun to listen and take to heart what Lore was telling him.

Data seemed somewhat hurt at your rejection of his claim; but fortunately your words were not lost on him.

“God, this is so complicated.” You sighed, feeling sorry that you had ruined a potentially happy, revelational moment for Data. “I’m sorry.”

“Have I truly been unable to control my emotions?” He seemed severely troubled, his eyes tracking back and forth as if to search yours.

“Why are you asking me when _you_ have the clear recollections?” You spoke softly. “You’ve told me numerous times that you couldn’t control yourself.”

“That is true.” Data looked away. “However, Lore will be able to help.”

“Data, please.” You stared at his averted eyes in utter hopelessness, your hands uselessly by your sides.

“I am not under duress.” Data enclosed his hand around your arm gently, stroking his thumb against the thick fabric of your top. “Geordi has been able to determine very little, unfortunately.”

“Okay, but both you and I are in this together.” You felt oddly jealous that Lore was coming in between you and Data. But perhaps YOU were the one at fault; who were you to keep the two brothers apart? If Data was truly proceeding by his own volition, it was not your place to intervene or interrupt them.

“I have never stated otherwise.” He consoled. “Although, Lore has asked us to 'retrace our steps' regarding my emotions.”

“What’s that supposed to mean? Analyze the past?”

“Not quite,” Data looked away for a moment; unsure of how you would take what he had to say next: “I believe he means to proceed from a completely ‘clean slate’ as it were-“

“That’s crazy! How are we supposed to ‘restart’ after everything we’ve been through?” You didn’t even let him finish, knowing exactly where he was going. “That’d be emotionally impossible, even for you.”

“Perhaps not.” Data leaned in closer, his gaze falling to your lips. “I should be able to better grasp any emotions specific to you.”

“What are you going to do, erase the memories?” You scoffed, but became unsure when Data remained silent. “You’re not serious, are you?”

“I will not erase the memories.” Data raised his eyebrows to enunciate his stance.

You exhaled shakily, opening your mouth to speak, but he surprisingly continued:

“I will merely detach myself from any emotional perspective.” Data's expression was... shy, despite his conviction. “We will be creating new sources for emotional progress. I do not understand your hesitation.”

“I’ll be by your side in whatever decision you make.” You gulped. “But I don’t like this one bit, and I don’t trust Lore at all.”

“You disclosed a particular fear of 'moving too fast'.” Data’s ventilation system had weirdly ceased, you noticed; his pale face contorted in deep thought. "Would this not give us a chance to recreate a perfect relationship?"

"There's no such thing as a perfect relationship, Data." You sighed. "I shouldn't have even said that. People can't just undo events and rewrite history as they please."

"I still do not understand; in this case, we have the direct capability to do so." Data was still utterly confused at your hesitation. To him, your thought processes were a complete mystery; thus he perceived them as over-emotional and illogical.

“Can we get something to eat?” You asked, quick to change the topic. You would have to think about this on your own time; but you were also so distressed that you forgot Data really only ate out of politeness, not for nutritional need.

He held out his arm for you to take, just like he normally did, and this triggered a deep sadness that he would no longer place any sentiment on the past. Or how ever he even felt about your time spent together… you knew his associated feelings were positive, even pleasant in regard to your interactions, but you did not know their true extent.  
You wondered if perhaps this new method he was taking would shed some light on whatever was going on. Perhaps this could be the third experiment: but wouldn’t that mean there would have to be a fourth experiment? Your head was spinning, this was so much more complex now.

“Would you prefer Replicator food or-“

“The dining hall, no question.” You shot a horrified look at the cheap excuse for a Replicator. The food was beyond disgusting and decrepit.

“As you wish.” Data pulled you out of the room, dragging you through the front doors and down the hall. “Lore is presently there as well.”

“Data, I think you’re getting too… obsessed with him.” You could not think of another word: obsession was the best, most fitting term for the amount of reverence he was placing on his brother. Also, you could've sworn that, earlier, Data had said he didn't know where Lore was.

“I disagree.” Data had let go of you, realizing that he was being too rough with you by pulling you alongside him. He wondered why he had just done so, a certainly possessive tendency he had not displayed previously. Upon watching your disoriented stumbling form, he oddly enjoyed the idea you could be submissive; however, his ethical subroutine quickly deemed the idea as perverse and immoral. He reminded himself to run a malfunction scan later that night; perhaps Lore had accidentally given him an undesirable emotion.

“Data…” You tried to get his attention. Not only had he slowed down considerably, but you could’ve sworn that the right side of his face had momentarily spasmed. You thought it was cute, yes, but that twitch wasn’t a new occurrence.

“Yes?” Data quickened his pace, falling in beside you with matched stride. “I apologize, I required a restart of my ventilation system.”

You cut your eyes at him, it seemed too convenient of an explanation. But you decided not to henpeck him any further, as you had finally reached the dining area. It was not a far walk at all.

“There is Lore.” Data nodded his head in the android’s general direction, looking as if he wanted to accompany him immediately. You looked over to see Lore surrounded by Romulans… well, Spock’s underground, that is. Your inhalation was oddly shaky as you motioned for Data to go ahead of you. You held no predilection to interact with Lore whatsoever.

“Data!” Lore cooed, leaning back against his chair arrogantly. “Come join us.”

You followed Data to the table, but he did not sit down. Lore shifted in his seat to look around Data, his smile dropping upon meeting your eyes.

“Oh, you brought her.” He looked over at a young Romulan that was seated beside him. “Get up and give your chair to the lady.”

“I don’t need to sit-“ You tried to find someone else to speak to in the room, to no avail.

“Y/N, please.” Data walked past you, rounding the table to pull out the newly-vacated chair from the table.

“Yes, Y/N.” Lore copied his brother’s tone as he watched his chivalry. “Please, take a seat.”

You begrudgingly complied, scooting the chair away from Lore’s grinning form upon doing so. Data walked around to Lore’s other side and quickly followed suit, the two of you awaiting Lore’s continuation of whatever conversation he was having.

“Data, I wanted to ask you,” Lore abruptly turned to him with dramatic flair. “Have you thought about our plan?”

“I believe we agreed.” Data frowned in confusion.

“I see, you leave everything up to me, as always.” Lore whipped his head in your direction. “I hope you’re not as dense; has he told you-“

“He has, and I also agree.”

“Whether you agree or not is irrelevant,” Lore cut his eyes at you, his grin quickly turning into a leer. “I only chose to inform you out of the goodness of my heart.”

“What heart?” You returned plainly.

“She really never shuts up, does she?” Lore turned to Data, a somewhat approving smile on his lips.

Data did not share the same sentiments:

“Lore, you had said that you would cease your hostility towards Y/N upon our agreement.”

“I’m so, so sorry, I know how much it hurts you.” Lore jeered, turning to the others at the table. “Aren’t they just _so_ beautiful?”

Uncomfortable laughs emanated around you, and quite frankly, you felt quite small in that moment. Lore had an uncanny ability to make people feel insignificant and ashamed all at the same time.

“Give me a few days to rewire you.” Lore flicked his wrist at Data dismissively. “But wait, I almost forgot to ask,”

He paused for dramatic effect. Everyone, including you, but except Data, leaned forward a little in order to hear what he had to say:

“Have you been enjoying the little influx of emotions I’ve so kindly bestowed?”

“It is pleasant.” Data frowned in confusion, as if he had already answered a similar question in the past.

“Wouldn’t it be nice if you could feel that intensity all the time?” Lore probed.

“I often do, however, you ensure the emotions are more distinguishable.”

“Only a ‘thank you’ was necessary.” Lore grinned so mockingly in Data’s face; the latter not realizing he was being made fun of. You were stupidly too scared to say anything, too scared to be on the receiving end of Lore’s abusive, biting tongue. Data did not seem phased at all, which was only minor consolation.

“I’d like to speak with you.” Lore looked over his shoulder at you. “Alone.”

“Me?” You were so out of it, that you actually looked behind you.

“No, him over there.” Lore’s eyes flickered with irritation as he gestured to a drunken man by the bar. You scooted aside so he could get up, but his stare did not break from you as he remained unmoving. “Yes, _you_.” he over-exerted his artificial ventilation in a sharp, exasperated exhale. “I’m surrounded by-“

“What do you want to talk about?” You interrupted, not wanting to hear what kind of insult he had to say. The uneasy pit in your stomach was becoming unbearable.

“Clearly, not here.” Lore stood up, the chair moving against the back of his legs behind him. “Come with me.”

You looked over at Data apprehensively, but was only met with a trusting nod. You didn’t know if he was totally brainwashed, or if you were severely paranoid.

Following close behind Lore, he didn’t stop to turn around until the dining area’s doors had closed behind you.

“Why were you in there for so long? You don’t have to eat.” You frowned. For some reason, being alone with him was a lot less nerve-wracking than when you were surrounded by people.

“Nevermind,” Lore tenderly grazed your cheek with the back of his hand. “We're almost nearing Romulus, and, oh, what a perfect time to tell you why I'm erasing Data’s memories of you!”


	21. Reverse Sabotage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Lore/Reader here that may not be what it seems!
> 
> ~
> 
> Very short chapter, half of it has been sitting here for about a month. I've decided to cut it up into multiple parts since there's a lot of detail I'd like to delve into instead of weaving it all into a single chapter.

You watched the corridor’s fluorescent lumens bathe Lore’s head, producing a hazy halo effect that was surreal and seraphic; an image that only the naive would confuse for divine presence. It was his wicked grin that misaligned with the angelic metaphor and tainted his intentions to the point of ulterior recognition. His strangely gelid fingers that leveraged your jaw upward were robotic in pressure and certainty; his ventilation system as equally as freezing as he maintained an eerily manufactured composure. The touch was indescribably… unsettling and enough to induce an acute stress response of adrenaline; although, in odd transference, you believed that Lore would proceed with his handling as Data usually did. You had never taken time to truly comprehend how their identical construction would impact your perceptions; in fact, you had always believed that the similarities did not. However, a growing lucid awareness of the matter had planted a seed of doubt in your mind; was it possible that your affections for Data were leaking into your interactions with Lore? Or could it merely be a simple need for acceptance and reassurance, something the latter had so adamantly denied you of these past few weeks?

He searched your face in an attempt to uncover a reaction, but your eyes had glazed upon the dissociative thought. For the very first time, Lore could not read you.

“Come with me,” he mumbled carefully, his hand slithering down to the back of your neck. You inhaled as you followed in alongside him, allowing the android to hold you as if a collared animal. Although, his grip was not rough or tight, it was firm… yet gentle.

Your breathing fell jagged and erratic as you neared the doors of your room. The unusual situation had finally begun to settle into the very core of your nervous system. You tensed your shoulders and tried to pull away as your newly-realized terror turned insurmountable, but he merely hushed you with a smooth “shh” - his gaze remaining ahead of him.  
Lore did not stop at the doors, instead, he drew you closer into his body. Your face contorted into a frown as you leaned into the underside of his bicep, altogether you failed protest. Instead, you closed your eyes and imagined him as Data for a moment, so missing

“I could mistake you as almost… trustful.” Lore wiggled his fingers against your neck, brushing the baby hairs of your nape ever so slightly. His voice was like melted honey, but his words were enough to inject some cognizance into your shameful daydream.

“I’m waiting for you to tell me why you’re erasing Data’s memories.” your tone remained passively calm, which surprised you entirely.

“The first thing you say is about Data.” he clicked his tongue in annoyance, but nonetheless still ensured your proximity by his side. You shivered as his fingers continued to entangle themselves in your hair… it was almost as if he was petting you.

“He’s the only reason why I’m following you.”

Lore fell silent as you continued to wherever your destination was. The rhythm in which you were walking was dissonant from his; your bodies stupidly clashing with every step. Even when you tried to match his stride, your paces still remained out of sync - it was almost as if he was purposely calculating each step to ensure physical contact.

Your dream, rather, _nightmare_ was engrained in your subconscious, and although you had been trying to block it out from your thoughts, it leaked into every interaction with him. This moment was no different; the unshakeable worry that he would be able to overpower you was not only frightening, but alarming. However, that same transference overshadowed these concerns to a certain extent and fuelled your continued agreement in isolating yourself with the android.

“Here.” Lore stopped at a broad set of closed doors, his face was, for once, expressionless. You were about to ask where you were, but when he brought you forward, the opening doors revealed a spectacular sight.

“H-how did you know-“

“This vessel’s ugly in every single way, so I’d naturally asked if there were any redeeming qualities.” Lore’s sneer returned as he let his hand fall to his side. Your head was turned to him, oddly comforted that his regular expression had returned: perhaps because it was what you expected. Lore being kind was beyond the level of uncanny valley for him; it seemed so unnatural after seeing what he was truly capable of.

“Go ahead. You’ve had all morning to look at me.” Lore gestured to the broad window in front of you, standing still by the doors.

You cautiously eyed him before turning your attention to what was in front of you. Navigating past the lounge-like configuration of sofas and coffee tables, you reached the sill of the crystal clear glass. You stared in awe at the moving stars, the purple milky haze that suggested clouds of unknown particles was breathtaking, to say the least.

“Why did you bring me here?” You spoke to the glass, unable to tear your gaze from the surreal sight in front of you. You had seen

You had not realized that Lore had creeped up behind you.

“I thought you’d like it.” He ignored your question, marvelling at your awe. He leaned his hand against the glass, his artificial breath hitting the side of your face; his chest grazing against your back.

You involuntarily swallowed at his closeness. Something was wrong.

“Why don’t you tell me what you see?” Lore’s hand hesitantly rested against the small of your back as he stepped even closer against you. You glanced to your right, noticing that there was a sizeable outcrop that blocked your retreat. Your eyes darted over to his arm.

He had you trapped.

“Um.” You chewed your lip, uncertain if you should confront or entertain his conversation.

“I’ve never seen you so speechless.” Lore continued to ease his body against your back, all the while pushing you into the glass. “Is it more than the view?” he whispered so softly into your ear.

“Stop.” You turned your head sharply, which caused him to pull back his own to avoid a clash. You stared at him through the corner of your eye for a few moments before he audibly exhaled in amusement.

“Why?” He was smug. Every fibre of your body seized up as he traced his thumb over your spine with a certain pressure. You didn’t come this far just for something stupid like this to happen.

“What’s wrong with you?” You tried to turn, but he held you tight.

“Nothing.” He laughed as he drew his face near. You hoped that pressure against your backside was just something in his pocket. “There’s nothing wrong with me.”

You suddenly recalled having a similar interaction with Data. Down to the last word. You froze for a moment, your thoughts overwhelming and incomprehensible.  
Lore did not enjoy your pause. He shoved you against the glass in painful violence.

“Did Data have this much trouble trying to get you?” Lore hissed through his teeth. You closed your eyes. Certainly there was more to what was going on than satiating a horny android’s desires; being the only woman in his contact for the past few months would certainly skew how he perceived you. That was for sure, however, he was undeniably consensual and showed no inclination towards any assault, despite failed attempts at advancement. He could easily overtake you, and he had alluded to doing such with others in the past, so you were truly puzzled as to his intentions.

“Why do you care?” You brought yourself to finally face him, the smooth glass cool against the back of your scalp.

“I-“

“If you’re so frustrated, then I’m sure there are many people that would jump to take care of that for you.”

“You don’t understand, you little-“

“What?” You brought your hand up to your ear to encourage him. “I thought you said something.”

Lore swiftly strode back over and stopped right in front of you. You admittedly cowered under his sheer height and enraged glare; perhaps you should’ve been more careful.

“Tell me what you’re doing to Data.” You had to look away from him, his golden stare was so intense that it made your skin crawl.

“I’d hoped we could ease into that conversation…” He turned on his charm as psychotically as he had just let anger consume him. He let his tongue rest lazily against the back of his teeth as he stared down at you with half-closed eyes. You noticed he seemed to thrive when you were less offensive.

“Oh?” You smirked.

“I can’t understand why you deny… it;” His presence was even more looming than before. “Deny me.”

You looked up at him with the smirk still plastered on your face. This would be the only way to get anything out of him; why even fight it at this point?

“Data’s nothing compared to me.” A grin spread across his features as he watched your own expression. “You’re wasting your time with him.”

“You don’t think you’re being a little desperate?” You pressed your hands behind you against the glass, leaning back on them comfortably.

“Oh, but _you’re_ desperate. You drive the tension between us. You’re just so gutless you can’t act on it.”

“What would happen if I let you…” You turned your head down, looking up at him flirtatiously from the corner of your eye.

“Data would be ruined.” Lore’s whole face contorted into pure perversion.

You rolled your eyes, somewhat frustrated that he wasn’t divulging a thing. “You don’t even want me. I’m being used to hurt him.”

“Maybe that was a wrong choice of words.” Lore frowned before flashing a grin. “I might as well tell you why the deletion of Data’s memories is-“

The front doors _whooshed_ open to reveal Spock’s slender figure. Data was by his side, a look of concern etched upon his face and only deepening upon the sight of Lore in such close proximity to you.

“Y/N.” Spock gingerly pushed an obstructing chair aside as he strode towards you. Lore clicked his tongue and backed away, putting on a smile as he made eye contact with Data.

“Someone has sabotaged the warp engine.” Spock stared at you almost accusingly, “You were the last signature recorded in Engineering.”

“What?” Your jaw slackened. “I don’t even know where the Engineering deck is.”

You thought you heard Lore snicker, but when you glanced over at him his expression was serious.

“Data, I’ve been with _you_ this whole time.” You peered over Spock’s shoulder at the android, your voice rising indignantly.

“Who’s side are you on?” Lore squared his shoulders; still you couldn’t help but think his tone was giddy.

“That is true, although you have been with Lore for fifty-two minutes.” Data’s jaw was clenched, perhaps out of jealousy? This wasn’t the time for a psychoanalysis.

“Your fingerprints are on the main console, unfortunately.” Spock proceeded with listing the evidence as you maintained your innocence.

“I didn’t do it.” You stood still.

“Y/N, come here.” Data’s eyes flickered for a moment, his arm outreaching in a beckoning gesture. He suddenly looked… tired. You obeyed, falling in beside him in patience for him to continue speaking.

But instead, he took your arm and maintained your momentum. Without another word, he ushered you out of the room altogether, leaving Spock and Lore alone.

“What’s going on?” You tried to stop him, but he kept walking. His grip was tight around your wrist.

You looked up at him with intense anxiety; your heart was racing so much so that your hands had begun to shake.

“Do you really think I did it?” You tried to wiggle your arm, but his grip once again did not loosen. Frustration piled onto your worry.

“Of course not.” Was all he said. His pale face glinted under the flickering lights; perhaps the sabotage extended past the warp drive.

Despite his mildly consoling words, your emotions would not stop their vicious cartwheeling. His thumb ever-so-slightly grazed against the back of your wrist, eliciting a very odd chill down your spine; it was overstimulating given the onslaught of negativity you were feeling.

“There has been a slight change in plan.”

You cut your eyes upward at Data. His lips were pulled up into a sort of smile, but you didn’t know what could possibly be so funny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is having a great holiday! I wanted to write a little Christmas special but I'm unfortunately not in the time frame I thought I'd be in regard to plot. 
> 
> Stay safe!!!


End file.
